


The Vampire Diaries: Die mit dem Wolf tanzt

by Killerqueenkitty



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Gamma/Omega, Angry Vampires, Bad Parenting, Brutal Murder, Bullying, Child Murder, Dogs, Enemies, F/F, F/M, Family Loss, Fantasy, Flirting, Friendship, Full Shift Werewolves, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hybrids, Little Brothers, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), OC in rage, Rivalry, Romance, Sisters, TriggerWarning, Vampires, Werewolves, halloween party, tragic backstory, violence against daughter, werewolve Gen, werewolves fights over ranking
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerqueenkitty/pseuds/Killerqueenkitty
Summary: Ihr ganzes Leben verbrachte Luna Nightfall mit Hunden. Selbst die schwierigsten Vierbeiner vertrauten ihr in wenigen Minuten. Sie lebt in einem bescheidenen Dorf zirka 100 Kilometer von Mystic Falls entfernt. Bisher blieb Moonlight Bay von Vampiren und Werwölfen verschont, doch die Dinge ändern sich. Die Mikaelsons sind weg, Mystic Falls in Aufruhr und die Beziehung eines gut aussehenden, jungen Mannes nahm ein jähes Ende. Nun sucht der Fremde ein neues Zuhause... Dies bringt übernatürliche Steine ins Rollen.
Relationships: Tyler Lockwood / OC
Kudos: 5





	1. Kapitel 1

Luuunaaa! Du bist spät beeil dich!“, rief meine Mutter. Eilig schlüpfte ich in eine blaue Röhrenjeans und zog eine schwarze Tunika mit rosa Blüten an. Anschließend ging ich zu meinem großen Standspiegel und überprüfte mein Aussehen. „Könnte schlimmer sein…“, murmelte ich und band mein wasserstoffblondes Haar in einen Dutt.  
Ich griff nach meinem Rucksack und rannte in die Küche. „Guten Morgen Schwesterherz.“, trällerte meine kleine Schwester Clara, die ein Jahr jünger war als ich. Sie trug ihr dunkelbraunes, langes Haar zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz. „Guten Morgen.“, erwiderte ich und schnappte mir eine der köstlichen, selbstgemachten Waffeln die auf dem Tisch lagen.  
Mutter machte sich an den Abwasch und wandte ihr Gesicht ein letztes Mal Richtung Tür. „JOHN! Das gilt auch für dich! Komm runter.“, brüllte sie bis irgendwann ein miesgelaunter 14-Jähriger in der Tür stand. Er grummelte vor sich hin und setzte sich zu uns an den Tisch. Er hatte dieselben grünen Augen wie ich, nur seine Haare waren hellbraun und vollkommen zerzaust.  
„Wieder die ganze Nacht durch gezockt?“, wollte Clara fröhlich wissen, fing sich aber direkt seine bösen Blicke ein. Mutter verdrehte nur die Augen. „Wann seid ihr heute zurück?“, wollte sie wissen und Clara errötete. „Ich treff‘ mich nach der Schule mit Freunden, wartet besser nicht auf mich.“, nuschelte sie schüchtern. „Bei mir wird’s auch später.“, schloss sich mein Bruder an. „Was ist mit dir Luna?“, wollte meine Mutter wissen. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ehrlich gesagt weis ich noch gar nicht was alles ansteht. Je nachdem welche AG Hilfe braucht. Höchst wahrscheinlich sitze ich wieder im Festivalkomitee, da das Halloweenfest bald ansteht.“, antwortete ich. „Wenn du etwas genauer bescheid weist dann schreib mir bitte.“, flehte meine Mutter. Ich nickte nur verunsichert, während John die Augen verdrehte.  
Wenig später saßen wir alle in meinem Auto, einem weißen Fiat Punto und waren auf dem Weg in die Schule. „Wir bekommen vielleicht neue Schüler.“, bemerkte Clara und sah weiter aus dem Fenster auf meiner Beifahrerseite. „Wen juckt’s?“, zischte John desinteressiert und spielte an seinem Handy herum. „Was für eine Laus ist dir über die Leber gelaufen?“, wollte Clara gereizt wissen, die es gar nicht leiden konnte wenn John so mit ihr sprach.  
Er antwortete ihr jedoch nicht da er seine Kopfhörer aufgesetzt hatte und Musik hörte. „Du gehst nicht wirklich ins Komitee oder?“, wollte Clara wissen. Ich warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel um mich zu versichern, dass John wirklich nichts hörte. Dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Schaffst du das denn wirklich? Es sind immerhin vier Hunde in der verlassenen Hütte.“, fragte sie weiter. „Hör zu Clara, du weist wie Mutter zu Hunden steht. Sie darf es auf keinen Fall erfahren.“, erinnerte ich sie. „Ich bin ja nicht blöd Luna. Ich mach mir nur Sorgen, du gehst immer in den Wald und das auch noch alleine. Dabei sind es nur 100 km von hier bis zu dem Ort an dem so viele Tierangriffe stattfanden.“, gab sie zu bedenken.  
Ich nickte nur. „Ich weis was du denkst, aber mir hat noch nie ein Hund etwas getan es ist schon fast magisch.“, erinnerte ich sie. „Es geht hier nicht um Hunde! Sondern um Bären, Wildschweine, Wölfe! Nur weil du die Hundemama in Person bist, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass alle Tiere aus deiner Hand fressen. Soweit ich weis war es die Nachbarkatze die stattdessen deine HAND fressen wollte.“, warnte Clara. „Jemand muss sie füttern und für ihren Auslauf sorgen. Ich weis selber, dass diese Lösung nicht ideal ist, aber sie haben es warm und trocken bekommen Zuneigung und Training.“, erklärte ich ihr. Clara seufzte verzweifelt.  
„Du kannst nur leider nicht jeden Streuner retten. Denk daran.“, gab sie mir zu bedenken. Ich nickte verdrossen und fuhr auf den Schulparkplatz. „Wir sind da.“, sagte ich schließlich und John sprang aus dem Wagen ohne ein Wort des Abschieds.  
„Meinst du er wird je über die Trennung hinweg kommen?“, fragte Clara besorgt. „Ich weis es nicht… Ich hoffe es…“, sagte ich traurig. „Wir müssen los, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Unterricht.“, erinnerte ich sie und wir folgten den anderen in das Gebäude der Moonlight High.  
Im Klassenzimmer angekommen setzte ich mich neben Kira in die Mitte des Raumes. „Guten Morgen Sugar.“, säuselte sie und lächelte mich aufmunternd an. „Guten Morgen Kira.“, erwiderte ich fröhlich und packte mein Mäppchen aus dem Rucksack. „Hast du‘s schon gehört?“, fragte sie mysteriös. Fragend wandte ich mich ihr zu und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Na wir bekommen Neuzugang?“, wisperte sie aufgeregt. Ich stöhnte gelangweilt. „Das ist seit Tagen das Hauptthema meiner kleinen Schwester.“, erklärte ich amüsiert. Kira wirkte irritiert. „Naja, jeden Tag redet sie davon, ob jemand neues kommt. Ein neuer mysteriöser hübscher, der sie mitnimmt mit einem Motorrad. Sie wünscht sich das sogar wenn sie sich eine Wimper wegpustet und an ihrem Geburtstag als sie die Kerzen ausgeblasen hat. Sie ist völlig verrückt von der Idee seit sie Twilight gelesen hat.“, berichtete ich.  
Kira kicherte überrascht. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Clara so eine Träumerin ist.“, erwiderte sie. „Du wärst überrascht… Heute Morgen konnte nichts ihre gute Laune toppen.“, erzählte ich weiter. „Entschuldigung alle zusammen.“, rief Miss Miller als sie die Klasse betrat.  
Kira wandte sich ihr zu, zupfte ihren kurzen Afro zurecht und fixierte sie mit ihren dunkelbraunen Augen. „Also, wie sich sicher viele schon gedacht haben, bekommen wir dieses Jahr Neuzugang. Darf ich euch also eure neue Mitschülerin vorstellen? Mira Lightwood.“, kündigte Miss Miller an und ein zierliches, blasses Mädchen mit langem, schwarzen Haar und strahlend blauen Augen trat herein. „Du könntest dich auf den freien Platz dort setzen.“, schlug Miss Miller vor und deute auf die Sitzreihe direkt vor Kira und mir.  
Die neue nickte und setzte sich brav. „Solltet ihr nicht eigentlich zu zweit sein?“, wollte Miss Miller wissen. Mira schaute auf ihre Finger die auf ihrem Tisch ruhten. „Mein Bruder ist leider noch krank… Ich weis nicht wann er wieder kommt.“, berichtete sie verlegen. Miss Miller nickte.  
„Gut also dann fangen wir an.“, verkündete Miss Miller. 

Nach der Schule kam ich gerade an meinen weißen Fiat Punto an, als eine vertraute Stimme nach mir rief. „Luna warte!“ Ich drehte mich um und sah wie Kira Tempton auf mich zu joggte. Neidisch betrachtete ich wie die Sonne von ihrer dunklen Haut absorbiert wurde. „Kein Cheerleading heute?“, fragte ich überrascht.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Locken flogen fröhlich umher. „Ich dachte ich helfe dir heute.“, schlug sie vor und steuerte auf die Beifahrerseite zu. „Hat Clara dich darum gebeten, dass mich keine Wölfe fressen können?“, wollte ich wissen woraufhin Kira schuldbewusst grinste. Ich verdrehte die Augen und setzte mich ans Steuer.  
Als mein Auto vom Parkplatz rollte sah ich die neue auf einen Pickup zulaufen. „Die arme ist noch völlig verlegen.“, seufzte Kira, die sich ebenfalls nach ihr umgedreht hatte. Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Ich wette ihr Bruder ist gar nicht Krank! Sondern einfach nur ein mieser Rebell.“, fuhr sie fort. „Einer der seine Schwester im Stich lässt?“, trieb ich den Gedanken weiter voran.  
„Seine KLEINE Schwester! Ich hab in ihre Akte gesehen sie ist ein Paar Minuten Jünger als er.“, sprach sich Kira in Rage. „Er hätte heute bei ihr sein müssen.“, beendete sie ihre ausgedachte Geschichte. Ich kicherte aus tiefster Brust als Kira geendet hatte. Sie schaute mich irritiert an. „Was ist daran so witzig?“, wollte sie wissen. Es dauerte etwas bis ich wieder reden konnte.  
„Es ist nur… Du machst so was ständig. Du entwirfst Geschichten um jede neue Person die du kennenlernst. Als wir uns kennenlernten warst du davon überzeugt ich wäre eine Geheimagentin die Undercover arbeitet.“, erinnerte ich sie. „Wie wär’s wenn wir einfach mit ihr reden?“, fuhr ich fort und konzentrierte mich wieder auf die Straße.  
„Worauf wetten wir, dass ich recht habe?“, fragte Kira aufgeregt. Ich überlegte kurz. „Dann zahl ich beim nächsten Mädels Abend die Pizza.“, bot ich an. „Alles klar und wenn ich falsch liege bin ich mit zahlen dran.“, beschloss Kira.  
Der Wald verdichtete sich und langsam kam die Hütte meiner verstorbenen Grammy zum Vorschein. „Kommen deine Eltern eigentlich nie hier her?“, wollte Kira wissen. „Die Hütte gehörte meiner Oma Väterlicherseits und meine Eltern sind getrennt. Dad interessiert unser Leben hier nicht mehr. Er gab mir und meinen Geschwistern die Hütte und ging.“, erklärte ich bitter.  
„Da ich die älteste Tochter bin, hab ich die Hütte an mich gerissen. Clara ist zu beschäftigt mit ihrem Sozialleben und dem Cheerleading und John putzt nicht mal sein Zimmer.“, beendete ich die Geschichte wie ich zu einer eigenen Hütte kam. Wir stiegen aus und es kam uns schon fröhliches Gebell entgegen. Ich entriegelte die Tür und schon waren wir umringt von vier Fellnasen.  
„Ja Hallo meine süßen. Rein mit euch.“, begrüßte ich sie und als ich Richtung Tür deutete folgten sie aufs Wort und warteten.  
„Zuerst mach ich die Küchennische sauber und gebe ihnen was zu trinken. Anschließend gehen wir Gassi, währenddessen trainieren wir sie und zum Schluss machen wir sie falls nötig sauber und wischen hier raus.“, erklärte ich meinen Tagesablauf. „Wahnsinn.“, sagte Kira als sie eintrat und die Türe hinter sich schloss. Sie begutachtete das alte Stoffsofa, welches noch recht gut in form war. Danach glitt ihr Blick über die vier Hundekörbchen und dann zur Futterstation. Was einfach nur eine Auslage für den Boden war worauf vier saubere Futternäpfe und zwei Eimer Wasser standen.  
„Du hast hier drin fließend Wasser?“, fragte Kira erstaunt.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf dem Gebiet nebenan gibt’s nen Wasserhahn den ich heimlich anzapfe und Regentonnen stehen auch vor der Hütte. Damit putze ich den Boden.“, erklärte ich. „Du stiehlst also Wasser?“, hakte Kira grinsend nach. Ich schmunzelte verlegen und machte mich weiter ans sauber machen. 

Erschöpft lies ich mich aufs Sofa fallen. Browni mein schokobrauner Labrador Rüde hüpfte elegant neben mich und legte seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß. Gedankenverloren streichelte ich das glatte Fell auf seiner Stirn. Kira wurde vor ungefähr einer Stunde von ihrem Bruder Rodger abgeholt. Er war schon 29 Jahre alt und nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern wohnte sie bei ihm.  
Er trug sein Haar kurzgeschnitten und war steht’s frisch rasiert. Rodger hatte auch dieselben Augen wie Kira. Als ich noch ganz klein war schwärmte ich total für ihn, aber das ist schon lange her. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen und blieb an Charlie hängen.  
Er war ein schwarzer Pitbull und gab einem Tauseil gerade den Rest. Ich schmunzelte als seine Ohren hin und her wackelten. Angel meine weiße Schäferhundin lag in einem Körbchen und döste vor sich hin. Sie war augenscheinlich die Älteste. Ich schätzte sie auf ungefähr neun Jahre, Browni musste ungefähr um die drei sein, Leyla meine Husky Dame schätzte ich auf sechs Jahre und Charlie? Er war das Baby in meinem Rudel mit ungefähr einem Jahr.  
Seit circa zwei Jahren waren sie nun unter meiner Obhut. Ich liebte sie, jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Sie machten mich glücklich. In ihrer Gegenwart konnte ich mich entspannen. Sie hielten mich auf trapp und gaben doch so viel Entspannung zurück. Browni gähnte quietschend und leckte sich die Schnauze. Ich wandte mich wieder ihm zu und streichelte noch aufmerksamer das zarte Fell.  
Ich seufzte frustriert als ich sah wie Charlie auf Leyla herum hüpfte.  
„Wie kannst du soviel Energie haben?“, fragte ich ihn verwundert. „Nicht mal Leyla ist so fit.“, fuhr ich fort und mein Blick ruhte auf der ermatteten Husky Dame, die sich auf dem Boden in die richtige Schlafposition drehte. „Also gut.“, sagte ich scheuchte Browni von mir runter und marschierte auf Charlie zu. „Willst du Gassi gehen?“, wollte ich wissen.  
Sofort sah er mich an und sein Schwanz begann wie wild zu wedeln. Ich legte ihm sein Geschirr an und legte ihn an die Leine. „Bin gleich wieder zurück!“, versicherte ich den anderen dreien. Ehe Charlie losrennen konnte rief ich ihn zu mir mit einem Leckerchen in der Hand. Mit Handzeichen gab ich ihm zu verstehen das er sich setzten sollte, anschließend gab er mir die Pfote und zum Schluss ein Highfive. Ich führte ihn in Position und lies ihn bei Fuß laufen.  
Die anderen konnten das schon im Schlaf und ohne andauernde Belohnung, aber Charlie war mein neuster Zugang. Ich hatte noch viel Arbeit vor mir. Als es zu dunkel wurde holte ich mein Smartphone heraus um die Taschenlampe anzuschalten. Doch ein Blick auf das Display lies mich zusammen zucken. Es war schon fast neun Uhr abends!  
„Keine Sorge Charlie… dich bring ich schon noch auf Touren bevor es ins Bett geht.“, versprach ich ihm und ließ die Schleppleine locker. Ich war schon oft zur späten Stunde in diesem Wald, doch irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. Als wäre jemand hier eingedrungen.  
Charlie schaute hin und her und schnüffelte verdächtig, doch anstatt los zu hechten und zu erkunden wie er es sonst immer tat, blieb er dicht bei mir. „Los Charlie, lauf ein bisschen.“, forderte ich ihn auf, doch stattdessen kam er noch näher heran.  
Sein Schwanz wedelte nicht mehr. Seine Ohren waren aufgestellt. Dann blieb er stehen. Ich wandte mich ihm zu und sah wie sich seine Lefzen zurückzogen, sein Schwanz war völlig erstarrt und hing runter, seine Zähne waren stark gefletscht… und dann… stieß er ein kehliges Knurren aus.  
Mir würde er nie so ein Verhalten zeigen, also wurde ich unruhig. Etwas stimmte nicht. Dann hörte ich ein Rascheln, wie von Schritten.  
„Was machen Sie hier?“, fragte eine angenehme männliche Stimme. Ich wandte mich der Stimme zu und sah einen jungen Mann mit kurzem, schwarzem Haar auf mich zukommen. „Hallo?“, fragte ich unsicher. „Es ist nicht sicher hier.“, sagte er nur. Langsam trat er ins Licht und ich konnte sein wunderschönes markantes Gesicht sehen und seine Augen.  
Sie waren tief dunkelbraun und strahlend schön. „Ich denke ich komme klar…“, antwortete ich nahezu sprachlos. „Das ist ein netter Hund den du da hast. Ist er deiner?“, wollte er wissen, hielt jedoch respektvollen Abstand. „Ja das ist Charlie, mein neuster.“, sagte ich stolz. In dem Moment bellte er tief und machtvoll. „Shh Charlie!“, mahnte ich.  
„Es tut mir leid, normalerweise ist er nicht so.“, erklärte ich und trat einen Schritt zurück von dem Fremden. Es war die Wahrheit! Normalerweise begegnete Charlie allen mit Freude und Liebe. Das hier war ungewöhnlich und beunruhigend. „Ich sollte gehen.“, stammelte ich. „Soll ich euch begleiten?“, wollte der Fremde wissen.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht nötig wir sind nicht so weit gegangen.“, wehrte ich ab und wandte mich um. „Du hast Angst vor mir.“, stellte er fest und beim klang seiner Stimme konnte ich nicht anders als nochmal herum zu wirbeln. „Ist schon oke. Du kennst mich nicht und Angst ist sehr natürlich. Eigentlich… solltest du immer Angst vor mir haben.“, erklärte er ganz sachlich.  
„Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf…“, setzte er an und trat auf mich zu, was Charlie sofort mit einem Bellen kommentierte.  
„Meide diese Wälder die nächsten drei Tage. Zu diesem Mondzyklus sind hier neuerdings Jäger unterwegs.“, berichtete er. Ich hielt abwehrend die Hand vor ihn, um ihn am näher kommen zu hindern. „Ich bleibe nur auf den Wegen.“, widersprach ich und wollte gehen.  
„Das wird nichts bringen! Vertrau mir, geht eine andere Route.“, empfiehl er. Ich überlegte kurz. „Gut, dann geh ich anders rum.“, lies ich ihn wissen. Als ich erneut zum gehen ansetzte unterbrach er mich wieder. „Das wird auch nicht reichen.“, sagte er schlicht.  
„Hören Sie! Ich habe keine Ahnung was Sie da reden, wer Sie sind und was Sie wollen. Ich weis nur, dass mein Hund Sie nicht leiden kann und ich kann keine andere Route gehen, da ich meine Hunde in der Hütte meiner verstorbenen Grammy halte und meine Mutter nichts davon wissen darf. Jäger sind kein Problem und wenn Sie mir was tun wollen zerfleischt Sie mein Hund in Sekunden schnelle. Denn auch wenn er ein Schmusehundchen ist, wenn jemand Hand an mich legt beschützt er mich.“, zischte ich. So langsam war er nicht nur sexy, mysteriös und unheimlich, sondern auch wahnsinnig aufdringlich. Und ich HASSTE das!  
Er hielt seine beiden Hände hoch, als würde er sich ergeben und lächelte verführerisch. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und löste mich von seinem Anblick. „Ich muss mich um meine Babys kümmern, ich bin ihre Mami, ihr Alpha und kann mein Rudel nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Ohne mich hätten sie nicht mal ein Zuhause. Das sind alles Streuner.“, erklärte ich und wandte mich zum gehen.  
Dieses Mal kam kein Protest seinerseits. Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf Charlie und spürte wie auch er sich langsam entspannte. Je weiter wir von dem Fremden wegkamen, desto mehr wedelte Charlie wieder mit seinem Schwanz. Höchste Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. 

Am nächsten Morgen saßen meine Geschwister und ich schweigend beim Frühstück. Unsere Mutter war wieder eifrig dabei die Küche aufzuräumen, obwohl kaum noch was zum aufräumen übrig war. Ihre Laune war frostig und ihre Miene war kalt.  
Ich räusperte mich. „Alsooo… Mutter…“ „Spar deine Worte!“, unterbrach sie mich harsch. Ich zuckte unmerklich zusammen. „Weist du was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe?“, wollte sie wissen. Diese Frage bedurfte keiner Antwort. „Es war zehn Uhr! ZEHN UHR! Draußen war es stockfinster und du konntest mir nicht mal eine SMS schicken!“, zischte sie.  
„Ich hab die Zeit vergessen…“, nuschelte ich. „WO BIST DU GEWESEN!“, brüllte Mutter. „Ich war spazieren.“, erwiderte ich. „UND WO!“, wollte sie wissen. Ich schwieg. „Du bist heute um sechse zu Hause! Hast du gehört!“, keifte sie fuchsteufelswild. „VERDAMMT ES REICHT!“, brüllte ich zurück. „GENAU DAS IST DER GRUND WARUM DAD NICHT MEHR BEI UNS WOHNT! DU BIST EIN PARANOIDER KONTROLLFREAK!“, keifte ich und stürmte aus dem Haus.  
„LUNA!“, rief meine kleine Schwester, die mir hinterher lief. „Warte! Nimm mich mit!“, flehte sie. Ich öffnete die Fahrertür und Clara sprang geschickt auf den Beifahrersitz. Mit quietschenden Reifen sausten wir davon. „Luna…“, nuschelte Clara. Ich hörte nicht. „LUNA! DU BRINGST UNS UM!“, schrie sie und ich ging wie vom Blitz getroffen vom Gas.  
„Es tut mir Leid… Hattest du Angst?“, fragte ich bestürzt, mied es ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Willst du darüber reden?“, wollte Clara stattdessen wissen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wüsste nicht worüber.“, antwortete ich. Clara seufzte. „Ich weis warum du dich nicht von den Hunden trennen kannst. Seit Dad bei uns ausgezogen ist, gab es oft streit weil du zu lange Aus warst.“, erinnerte sich Clara. „Ich vermisse ihn sehr, Luna. Ich hasse es nach Hause zu kommen.“, gestand sie.  
Ich sah sie für einen kurzen Moment überrascht an.  
„Tut mir leid, dass wusste ich nicht.“, sagte ich geknickt. „Es hat keinen Sinn Luna. Wir müssen ohne ihn klar kommen. Auf Mom ist kein Verlass, es ist wie du sagtest. Sie ist paranoid. Wenn uns Schmerzen aufzufressen drohen, haben wir nur noch einander. Wir drei Geschwister, wobei John nicht mal in unserem Team sein möchte.“, erklärte Clara.  
„Wir müssen miteinander reden und ehrlich zueinander sein. Wenn dich also etwas belastet, dann schließe mich nicht aus… Ich brauche dich, auch wenn du und John ohne mich super zurecht kommt.“, stellte Clara deprimiert fest.  
„Ich werde immer für dich da sein Schwesterchen.“, versprach ich ihr und blinzelte, um meine Tränen zu verschleiern. Mir war gar nicht klar, wie einsam meine kleine Schwester war. Ich fühlte mich schuldig, dass ich es nicht eher bemerkt hatte.  
Endlich trafen wir auf dem Schulparkplatz ein und der Fiat kam zum stehen. „Lass uns später weiter reden oke?“, bot ich ihr an. Clara lächelte traurig. „Ist oke Luna. Bis später.“, sagte sie und stieg aus dem Wagen. Ich wartete einen Moment und tat es ihr dann gleich.  
„Lunaaa.“, rief eine all zu bekannte Stimme. „Kira!“, rief ich erleichtert und rannte auf sie zu, um sie zu umarmen. „Alles oke?“, wollte Kira besorgt wissen. Ich seufzte verzweifelt, ihr konnte ich echt nichts vor machen. „Meine Mutter und ich hatten einen Streit. Ich kam gestern zu spät nach Hause.“, berichtete ich und Kira hakte sich bei mir unter.  
„Möchtest du am Wochenende bei mir pennen? Dann kannst du da raus aus dem Irrenhaus.“, schlug Kira vor. „Das klingt super, aber wir müssen Clara mitnehmen. Ich kann sie da nicht alleine lassen.“, erklärte ich. „Ist doch selbstverständlich. Die Crew ist wieder ‚Back in the Game‘ das wird genial!“, rief sie und hüpfte auf und ab. Plötzlich verstummte sie.  
„Siehst du das?“, fragte sie leise. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und erstarrte. Da ging die neue und neben ihr ein großer, hübscher Mann mit kurzem, schwarzem Haar und dunklen Augen. „Das muss ihr Bruder sein.“, flüsterte sie mir zu. Der Mann wirbelte herum und sah mir direkt in die Augen.  
Fast so als hätte er uns bemerkt. Als er mich erkannte, lächelte er und zwinkerte ehe er sich wieder dem Gespräch mit seiner Schwester zuwandte. „Ich glaub mir wird schlecht.“, stammelte ich. Kira zog fragend eine Braue in die Höhe. „Er war gestern im Wald… Charlie ist ausgerastet… Kira irgendwas stimmt mit dem nicht.“, erklärte ich nervös.  
Kira kicherte. „Du hast doch gestern noch gemeint, wir sollten sie erst kennenlernen bevor wir Geschichten um die neuen spinnen.“, stichelte sie. Ein nervöses Kichern entschlüpfte meiner Kehle. „Jaaa du hast recht…“, stammelte ich nervös und folgte ihr in den Klassenraum.

„Miss Miller.“, sagte der neue und trat auf sie zu. „Ich würde mich gerne selbst ein wenig vorstellen.“, fuhr er fort und blieb neben ihr stehen. Miss Miller nickte nur und gab ihm mit einer Handgeste zu verstehen, dass er beginnen könne.  
„Mein Name ist Tyler Lightwood. Ich bin 17 Jahre und komme aus Mystik Falls, seit kurzem wohnen wir in Moonlight Bay. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit.“, stellte er sich vor und ging anschließend auf Derek zu. Ich wurde noch nervöser, nicht nur weil Derek einen Streit auf hundert Meter spüren konnte, sondern weil Tyler wohl auf einen Streit aus war.  
„Was willst du, Alter?“, fragte Derek angriffslustig. Tyler lehnte sich zu ihm vor. „Ich möchte gerne den Platz mit dir tauschen.“, antwortete er schlicht und sah Derek völlig gelassen in die Augen. Dereks Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos. „Du möchtest den Platz mit mir tauschen.“, wiederholte er. „Setz dich bitte an den anderen Tisch.“, bat Tyler ihn, doch es klang mehr nach einem Befehl. Derek stand brav auf und wechselte kommentarlos den Platz mit ihm.  
Ich fröstelte, dieses Verhalten war äußerst ungewöhnlich für Derek. Tyler dagegen wirkte nach wie vor völlig gelassen und setzte sich entspannt rechts neben mich. Schnell versuchte ich meinen Blick zu lösen, doch schon trafen sich unsere Augen. „Hey.“, sagte er freundlich und zwinkerte. Als ich spürte wie ich errötete wandte ich mich schleunigst ab.  
Kira die links von mir saß machte eine Gestik, die mir mitteilen sollte, wie „unglaublich heiß“ der neue ist. Gekonnt ignorierte ich ihre kleine Stichelei und konzentrierte mich auf Geschichte.  
Als die Schule endlich vorbei war atmete ich erleichtert auf. Den ganzen Tag hatte ich Tyler gemieden. In seiner Gegenwart wurde mir unwohl, was daran liegen musste das Charlie ihn nicht leiden konnte. Als ich endlich an meinem Auto ankam war ich nicht allein.  
„Hallo…“, sagte ein zierliches, hübsches Mädchen mit langem, schwarzem Haar und blauen Augen. „Du musst Mira Lightwood sein.“, erwiderte ich, als ich sie erkannte. Sie nickte fröhlich. „Ich konnte mir leider deinen Namen nicht merken.“, gestand sie verlegen. Ich lächelte und reichte ihr meine Hand. „Ich bin Luna Nightfall.“, stellte ich mich vor. Nun lächelte auch Mira.  
„Schön dich kennenzulernen.“, erwiderte sie strahlend und schüttelte meine Hand. „Tut mir leid, falls mein Bruder einen schrägen Eindruck hinterlassen hat. Er ist manchmal ein riesen Idiot.“, entschuldigte sich Mira und ihr lächeln wurde verlegen. „Kein Problem.“, sagte ich beruhigend. „Es ist ja nichts was du beeinflussen kannst.“, fuhr ich fort und grinste.  
„Ich muss jetzt los, aber es war schön dich kennengelernt zu haben.“, verabschiedete sich Mira und ich winkte ihr zum Abschied hinterher.

Geduldig wartete er darauf, dass Mira in den Pick Up stieg. Als sie endlich auf dem Beifahrersitz platz nahm, startete Tyler den Motor und ließ den Wagen vom Parkplatz rollen. „Was hast du raus gefunden?“, wollte er wissen. Mira seufzte frustriert. „Ich war mir gestern zwar nicht sicher, aber jetzt verstehe ich was du meintest. Sie strahlt eine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft aus. Ihr Name ist Luna Nightfall und ein gewöhnlicher Mensch ist sie mit Sicherheit nicht.“, berichtete Mira.  
Tyler nickte besorgt. „Die Frage ist dann wohl, was ist sie?“, schlussfolgerte er frustriert.  
„Sie scheint weder ein Vampir noch ein Werwolf zu sein. Denn wäre sie ein Vampir, dann trüge sie einen Tageslichtring und wäre sie ein Werwolf, dann garantiert einen Schmuck mit Eisenkraut.“, rätselte Mira weiter. Tyler runzelte die Stirn, als er auf den Waldweg abbog.  
„Was wenn sie es trinkt.“, gab er ihr zu bedenken. „Dann wäre sie mit Sicherheit kein Hybride.“, stellte Mira fest. „So oder so, sollten wir sie heute Nacht meiden. Wir müssen unser Camp weiter in den Wald verlegen.“, beschloss Tyler. Mira wirkte irritiert.  
„Wieso denn das?“, wollte sie wissen. „Ich habe sie gestern getroffen Mira. Sie wird heute Nacht wieder in der Hütte sein. Wir wollen hier keine Toten, sonst können wir gleich wieder weiter ziehen wie Nomaden. Wenigstens ihr sollt euch irgendwo niederlassen können und halbwegs wie ein normaler Mensch leben.“, erklärte Tyler und parkte den Pick Up vor den Zelten.  
„WIR BRECHEN AUF!“, brüllte er.


	2. Kapitel 2

Alle meine Babys hatten ihr Geschirr an und warteten geduldig an der Tür auf mich. Ich band mein langes Haar in einen frischen Zopf und zog meine Jacke über. Browni und Charlie an der Leine, liefen wir los. Leyla und Angel folgten brav und liefen bei Fuß. Auch Browni konnte es mittlerweile ziemlich gut, nur Charlie brauchte mal wieder mehr Aufmerksamkeit.   
Das Ziel des Trainings war es, dass sie ohne Leine aufs Wort folgten. Bei zweien hatte ich es schon erfolgreich geschafft. Browni würde auch nicht mehr lange brauchen, schließlich war er von Natur aus sehr ruhig und zutraulich.   
Wir liefen immer weiter in den Wald, die Hunde durften schnüffeln gehen und den weg erkunden und ich sah ihnen dabei zu. Es war schon spät und ich wusste ich müsste nach Hause gehen, doch ich wurde dieses Gefühl nicht los. Etwas zog mich immer weiter in den dunkel werdenden Wald.  
Dasselbe Gefühl zerrte mich auch immer wieder zur Hütte und ließ mich kaum gehen. Ich kramte in meiner Jackentasche nach meinem Smartphone, doch als ich den Sperrbildschirm sah, wäre es mir fast aus der Hand geglitten.   
Neun Uhr abends… Wo war die Zeit geblieben? Aus der Ferne hörte ich ein Heulen. Leyla erstarrte, stellte die Ohren und warf dann den Kopf zurück um mit einzustimmen. Mir standen die Haare zu berge und ich gab Leyla mit einem nervösen zischen zu verstehen das sie leise sein soll.   
Sie sah mich an und gab noch ein leises, protestierendes jaulen von sich ehe sie sich wieder dem Gassi gehen zuwandte. Doch etwas hatte sich verändert.  
Leyla, Angel, Browni und Charlie rückten immer näher zu mir rann. Ich kannte das Verhalten von gestern noch und zitterte. „Tyler? Tyler bist du da?“, fragte ich in die Nacht. Sofort kam ich mir blöd vor, doch irgendetwas stimmte einfach nicht. Als ein Rascheln in den Büschen vor uns ertönte, blieben alle vier Hunde stehen wie angewurzelt.   
Selbst Angel zog die Lefzen zurück und fletschte die Zähne wie ich es noch nie von ihr gesehen hatte. Sie trottete langsam an meine rechte Seite, während Leyla an meine linke kam. Browni war zwar noch angeleint, doch Leyla war darunter doch gekrochen. Dasselbe passierte zu meiner rechten. Ich lehnte mich langsam zu Browni und Charlie runter um sie los zu machen, damit sie im Extremfall flüchten konnten.   
Das Rascheln wurde lauter und dann trat etwas auf den Weg. Ein sehr großer Vierbeiner mit rotem, schimmerndem Fell. Dicht gefolgt von einem schwarzen, ungewöhnlich großen Wolf. Doch so beeindruckend und beängstigend die beiden Wölfe auch waren… Da war noch ein dritter… Größer, muskulöser und sein Fell war dunkelbraun.   
Er gab ein Machtvolles Knurren von sich, woraufhin die rote Wölfin sich unterordnete. Die Leinen glitten mir aus der Hand, als ich einen zögerlichen Schritt auf den großen Wolf zuging. Meine Hunde protestierten, indem sie bellten doch etwas zog mich magisch an.   
Als ein knacken aus den Büschen drang, aus denen die Wölfe heraus kamen, hielt ich inne und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Doch die massiven Körper der Vierbeiner versperrten mir die Sicht. Ich machte noch einen zaghaften Schritt auf sie zu. Plötzlich teilten sie sich.  
Die schwarze Wölfin ging zu meiner Linken und der dunkelbraune ging zu meiner Rechten. Die rote hielt sich im Hintergrund und da kam er… Der Alpha, ein männlicher, großer, schwarzer Wolf mit bronzefarbenen leuchtenden Augen. Er nahm seinen Platz in der Mitte ein und ging auf mich zu. Langsam hob ich meine Hand und bot sie ihm an.   
Er schnüffelte daran und trat noch näher, schnüffelte an meinem Gesicht und meinem Haar. Seine Eckzähne waren länger, als die der anderen, was mich nervös werden ließ, als er an meinem Hals schnüffelte. Vorsichtig schleckte er über die Halsschlagader, als der dunkelbraune ihm in den Schwanz biss. Der Alpha schreckte zurück und knurrte seine Linke-Hand an.   
Dieser hielt seinem Anführer unbeirrt stand. Fasziniert beobachtete ich was dort vor sich ging. Das Fell des Alphas schien das Mondlicht zu absorbieren und ich hätte meine Hand drauf verwettet, dass es sehr weich und sanft war. Ehe ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, streckte ich meine Hand nach ihm aus und kraulte ihn hinterm Ohr.   
Die schwarze Wölfin knurrte, während der Alpha darüber nachzudenken schien, ob er mich wohl zerfleischen sollte, oder nicht. Er drehte den Kopf zu meiner Hand und ich schloss ängstlich die Augen, wartete darauf, dass er zu biss. Doch er leckte sie nur zärtlich ab und wandte sich dann zum gehen.   
Fasziniert beobachtete ich das geschehen und bevor die anderen ihm folgten, kam jeder einzelne der Wölfe zu mir um mich zu beschnuppern. Dann waren sie weg, als wären sie in Lichtgeschwindigkeit davon gerannt. Das Adrenalin ließ nach und ich sank in mich zusammen, sofort umringt von vier paar vorwurfsvollen Hundeaugen. 

Am nächsten Morgen war ich noch immer durcheinander, von den Ereignissen am vorigen Abend. Der Schulstoff fiel mir heute besonders schwer und egal wie sehr ich es auch versuchte, ich konnte mir nichts merken.   
Als es dann zeit wurde in den Geschichtsunterricht zu gehen, hätte ich am liebsten geheult. Denn dort wartete ein neuer Nebensitzer, der mir gar nicht geheuer war. Kira kam lächelnd auf mich zu. „Na? Bereit für eine unglaublich hotte Stunde?“, stichelte sie und ich verdrehte die Augen.  
„Dir auch einen guten Morgen.“, erwiderte ich und wir umarmten uns.  
„Wir können gerne Plätze tauschen.“, bot ich ihr an, doch sie schüttelte kichernd den Kopf, sodass ihre Locken nur so herumwirbelten. „Der will eindeutig Vanille statt Schoko.“, kicherte sie und stieß mich von der Seite an. Mit einem dramatischen Augenrollen kommentierte ich auch diesen Spruch. Meine Augen würden bald rausspringen wenn das so weiter ging.  
Kira hakte sich bei mir unter und gemeinsam begaben wir uns auf unsere Plätze.  
Tyler war nicht da… kam er zu spät? Würde das jetzt Standard werden? Eigentlich konnte es mir egal sein, schließlich bekam ich eine massive Gänsehaut in seiner Nähe. Das gefiel mir gar nicht. Also je öfters er fehlte desto besser. Mein Blick löste sich von seinem Platz und ich wandte mich nach vorne. Nur um festzustellen das Mira Lightwood auch fehlte.  
Das ganze wurde mir immer suspekter.

„Meide diese Wälder die nächsten drei Tage. Zu diesem Mondzyklus sind hier neuerdings Jäger unterwegs.“

Ohne Vorwarnung erinnerte ich mich an diese Worte. Das hatte Tyler zu mir gesagt, als wir uns das erste Mal trafen. Jäger… Wölfe… Konnte es wirklich so sein? Wusste er über die Wölfe bescheid? Falls ja musste ich ihn unbedingt finden! Er weiß bestimmt wie man sie findet, sie waren zu faszinierend, als das man sie einfach weiter ziehen lassen konnte.   
Plötzlich saß ich wie auf Kohlen, ich konnte es kaum abwarten diese Wölfe wieder zu sehen. Nicht einmal im Traum hätte ich mir ausgemalt, dass mein besonderer Draht zu Hunden auch bei Wölfen funktionierte. Ich musste herausfinden was es damit auf sich hatte und wie freilebende Wölfe so lebten, dass alles machte mich viel zu neugierig.  
Als die Schule endlich vorbei war stürmte ich aus dem Klassenzimmer, was Kira nur mit eine irritierten Blick verfolgte. Am Sekretariat kam ich schlitternd zum stehen. „Kann ich ihnen weiter helfen.“, wollte Miss Derekson wissen.   
Ihr blondes Haar war mit grauen Strähnen durchzogen und zu einem strengen Dutt gebunden. Ihre trüben blauen Augen musterten mich desinteressiert. Ich nickte unsicher und trat näher. „Es geht um Tyler und Mira Lightwood. Sie waren heute nicht in der Schule und ich wollte ihnen den Schulstoff vorbeibringen.“, erklärte ich.   
Miss Derekson legte ihr Magazin beiseite und tippte die Namen der Schüler in ihren PC. „Das ist interessant.“, wisperte sie. Ich lehnte mich weiter vor. „Was denn?“, wollte ich neugierig wissen. Miss Derekson räusperte sich. „Die Eltern der beiden haben das Alte Marianne Anwesen gekauft. Es befindet sich außerhalb der Stadt, ungefähr eine halbe Stunde fahrt durch den Wald. Dazu müssen sie aber an der 66 abbiegen.“, erklärte sie.  
Meine Kinnlade war herunter geklappt, schon als sie dass Marianne Anwesen erwähnte. Im Dorf hieß es das dort böse Geister lebten und blutleere Körper geborgen wurden. Es wurde nie Abgerissen obwohl es mit der Zeit schäbig wurde. Als dort vor zehn Jahren die letzte Leiche entdeckt wurde, kam niemand mehr dem Gebäude zu nahe.  
„Vielen Dank.“, murmelte ich und machte mich auf den Weg. Denn auch wenn es mir missfiel, es war nicht weit weg von meiner Hütte. Zuerst allerdings, galt meine Aufmerksamkeit den Hunden.

Sieben Uhr abends und die Sonne war schon so gut wie weg. Wie sehr ich Winter hasste. Doch da stand ich nun. Vor Marianne Mansion. Das Anwesen hatte sich stark verändert, es war rund um neu renoviert worden und der Garten war gut gepflegt, statt wie gewohnt ungepflegt überwuchert. Ich schlüpfte durch das große, schwarze, gotische Tor und marschierte auf den Haupteingang zu.   
Ehe ich jedoch klingeln konnte wurde die Türe schwungvoll aufgerissen.  
Und da war Tyler. Seine Miene erhellte sich als er mich sah und er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen mit verschränkten Armen. „Kann ich irgendwas für dich Tun? Luna Nightfall?“, fragte er und seine Stimme war tief und betörend.   
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und setzte zum Sprechen an, doch es kamen keine Worte. Er wohnte hier draußen… Das bedeutet, dass er bestimmt die Wölfe öfters sah. Somit war ein Mysterium gelöst. Nämlich das woher er bescheid wusste. Tyler wartete offensichtlich immer noch auf eine Antwort und die stand ihm nun wirklich zu.   
„Du wusstest über die Wölfe bescheid.“, stellte ich stattdessen fest. Er nickte vorsichtig. „Und… Hast du sie gesehen?“, wollte er zögerlich wissen. Dieses Mal nickte ich zaghaft. „Ich habe sogar den Alpha streicheln können und er hat Küsschen gegeben.“, schwärmte ich ehe mir bewusst wurde, dass ich in meiner Hundestimme sprach. „Ähm… Ich meinte natürlich, dass sie gar nicht so wild sein können.“, stammelte ich und suchte seinen Blick.   
Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass er zu Boden schaute und rot anlief. „Jedenfalls wollte ich fragen ob du mir sagen kannst wo sie sind. Ich würde das Rudel gerne genauer studieren.“, fragte ich unsicher und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Du kannst sie nicht suchen. Vergiss das schnell wieder.“, sagte er streng und wandte sich zum gehen. „Warte Tyler!“, rief ich und huschte durch die Haustür hinterher. „Du solltest gehen.“, empfahl er und ging in einen großen Speisesaal.  
Dort angekommen waren noch drei weitere Personen anwesend. Mira und zwei mir unbekannte Menschen. Ich murmelte ein schüchternes Hallo. „Wie zum Teufel kommt sie hier her?“, zischte Mira und drängte sich sofort zwischen Tyler und mich. Als wolle sie ihn vor mir abschirmen. Ich erstarrte, so hatte sie nie gesprochen. Nie hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass dieses süße Mädchen so einen Ton anschlagen konnte.  
Sie war nun weniger süß als vielmehr machtvoll, groß und bedrohlich. Und für einen kurzen Moment hätte ich schwören können, dass ihre Augen leuchteten. Doch so schnell wie es aufkam, war das leuchten auch wieder verschwunden, sodass ich mir sicher war, dass es nur Einbildung gewesen sein musste.  
„Tu uns den Gefallen und geh!“, fauchte sie nun und ich taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Tyler legte ihr eine Hand auf ihre angespannte Schulter und schob sich an ihr vorbei. „Mira!“, mahnte er. „Setz dich hin.“, befahl er. „Ach komm schon Alter!“, rief ein großer, muskulöser Mann mit langem, dunkelbraunem Haar und dunkelgrünen Augen. „Du hast selber gesagt, dass es hier keine Leichen mehr geben darf.“, erinnerte der Fremde ihn.   
Bei diesem Satz lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Wovon zum Teufel redeten sie? Während Tyler den Fremden warnend ansah meldete sich eine zierliche rothaarige zu Wort. „Jensen hat Recht Boss. Du bist unser größtes Sicherheitsproblem im Moment.“, verteidigte sie den Fremden der offensichtlich Jensen hieß.   
Sie sprang elegant von ihrem Barhocker und kam auf mich zu. Ich musterte sie und sah, dass ihre hellgrünen Augen ebenso strahlten wie meine. Nur das ihre Haare deutlich interessanter waren. Sie waren schulterlang und stark gelockt. Vor mir kam sie zum stehen.  
„Ihr hattet Recht. Sie strahlt eine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft aus.“, sagte sie zu den anderen gewandt. „Mein Name ist Ruth Lawyer. Ich bin eine Freundin der Familie. Ich kann dir nur empfehlen auf Abstand zu gehen.“, stellte sie sich vor. „Das sind verrückte.“, fuhr sie kichernd fort.  
„Ich bin Luna…“, erwiderte ich unsicher. Ruth grinste frech. „Das wissen wir. Du bist Gesprächsthema Nummer eins.“, erklärte sie schmunzelnd mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu Tyler. Dieses Mal war es an mir zu erröten.   
„Okay genug geredet! Luna ich bring dich nach draußen.“, beschloss Tyler und zog mich hinter sich her. Erst als wir außer Sichtweite waren ließ er von mir ab und wir gingen schweigend nebeneinander zu meinem Wagen. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Stille räusperte er sich. „Du solltest wirklich nicht her kommen.“, sagte er ruhig. Genervt sah ich ihn an.   
„Und wieso nicht? Bis auf deine Schwester war‘s doch ganz nett.“, erwiderte ich sarkastisch. „Ich kann es leider nicht erklären.“, antwortete er frustriert. Ich schnaubte. „Natürlich nicht, der mysteriöse neue an der Schule, der in Rätseln spricht, die Schule schwänzt und außer seinen Leuten alle von sich stößt. Wenn wir hier in Twilight für Arme sind, sagst mir bescheid ja?“, zischte ich. Es reichte einfach. Was bildeten sich diese Leute ein?  
Nicht mit mir! Da spiel ich nicht mit! „Hast du mich heute in der Schule vermisst?“, wollte er erstaunt wissen. Ich verstummte… Darüber hatte ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Tatsache jedoch war, dass ich heute auffällig oft an ihn gedacht hatte. „So ein Blödsinn!“, fauchte ich und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Tyler grinste frech ehe er fragte: „Also ist es dir lieber wenn ich regelmäßig in die Schule komme?“ Ich wirbelte herum.  
„Mach doch was du willst. Es interessiert mich nicht was du machst, oder warum du mir die verdammten Wölfe nicht zeigen willst!“, brüllte ich und wandte mich gerade zum gehen als er mich festhielt. „Was wurde denn über Marianne Mansion erzählt?“, wollte er wissen. Überrascht durch den plötzlichen Themenwechsel sah ich ihn an.   
„Jemand der diese Bruchbude so aufgebaut hat, sollte es doch wissen?“, erwiderte ich. Tyler nickte. „Das ist richtig! Ich weis sogar mehr über diese Räume als du… Deshalb frage ich dich, was weist du?“, erklärte er und sah mich fordernd an. „Vor zehn Jahren sind dort Menschen verschwunden. Man sagt, dass der Geist von Marianne dafür verantwortlich war. Andere meinten es wären Drogen gewesen. So oder so scheint keine Geschichte einen Sinn zu ergeben.“, berichtete ich.  
Tylers Gesicht wurde nachdenklich. „Das wird sich also erzählt. Was wäre allerdings, wenn ich eine Geschichte kenne die durch aus Sinn ergibt.“, gab er mir zu bedenken.   
„Nun dann würde ich sie hören wollen.“, antwortete ich ihm und sah ihn neugierig an. „Du würdest sie allerdings nicht glauben.“, fuhr er fort. „Ich hätte mich fast nicht hier her getraut, weil hier schlimme Morde geschehen waren als ich gerade mal sieben war. Außerdem hab ich noch heute Respekt vor Geistern. Was ist also deine Theorie? Dämonen? Vampire?“, ich kicherte nervös. Sein Gesicht jedoch blieb völlig regungslos. „Vampire.“, wisperte er nachdenklich.  
„Was wenn es stimmt? Und Lady Marianne eine Vampirin war?“, fragte er tonlos und sah mir tief in die Augen. „Wenn Lady Marianne eine Vampirin war, wo ist sie dann heute? Wieso hat sie aufgehört zu morden?“, wollte ich stattdessen wissen und versuchte krampfhaft mich nicht verarscht zu fühlen. „Laut meiner Informationsquelle ist sie weiter gezogen, nach Mystik Falls.“, berichtete er und war vollkommen ernst.   
„Du meinst das Dorf aus dem du kommst?“, fragte ich verblüfft. Er nickte. „Mystik Falls ist ein Ort voller Vampire. Daher auch die ständigen Tierangriffe.“, erklärte er und zwinkerte. Ich verdrehte die Augen und wollte gehen als er mich weiter festhielt. „Und manche Vampire, haben das Verlangen nach dem Blut einer ganz bestimmten Person. Doch nur die wenigsten trinken deren Blut, aus Angst sie zu töten.“, erzählte er und trat näher.   
Seine Augen wirkten beinahe hypnotisch, als er da so vor mir stand. Wie zuvor bei Mira huschte auch über seine Augen ein seltsamer, unmenschlicher Glanz. Nur dieses Mal verschwand er nicht so schnell wieder und ich konnte voller schrecken erkennen wie sich seine Augenfarbe änderte, ehe sie sich wieder normalisierte. Am liebsten wäre ich weggerannt doch meine Füße gehorchten mir nicht mehr. „Hab keine Angst.“, wisperte er und seine Pupillen zogen sich zusammen, ehe sie sich wieder ausdehnten.   
„Komm nicht näher…“, wisperte ich und ich verfluchte meine Beine dafür, dass sie mir nicht gehorchten. Ich wollte wegrennen und so viel Abstand zwischen mich und diesen wahnsinnig hübschen Mann bringen. Doch ich tat es nicht. Seine Pupillen zogen sich noch einmal zusammen, ehe sie sich wieder normalisierten. „Hab keine Angst.“, wiederholte er mit tiefer, intensiver Stimme.  
„Du machst mir aber Angst! Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dir!“, zischte ich.  
Er schaute verdutzt und trat noch einen Schritt näher. Seine Augen musterten meine Handgelenke, meine Finger und letzten Endes meinen Hals. Als suche er nach etwas. Etwas an meinem Hals, denn sein Blick schien sich kaum noch zu lösen. „Tyler…“, flüsterte ich unsicher.  
Denn was sollte man in einer solchen Situation bitte tun. „Tyler was ist los!“, wollte ich wissen und versuchte meine Stimme in Griff zu bekommen. Doch trotz allem war da dieses verräterische Zittern. Seine Hand umfasste meinen Hinterkopf und zog mich näher an sich. Mein langes, Haar verfing sich in seinen Fingern und ich konnte mich nicht mehr von ihm lösen. Mit der anderen Hand strich er mein Haar von meinem Hals weg.   
„Du bist sehr schön.“, wisperte er und als er den Mund öffnete, sah ich für einen kurzen Moment vier unglaublich spitze Eckzähne. Wobei die oberen deutlich länger waren. Tyler presste mich an sich und sein Mund nährte sich meiner Halsschlagader. An meinem Ohr hielt er inne.   
„Glaubst du nicht an Vampire?“, flüsterte er und küsste meinen Hals. „Tyler stopp!“, flehte ich aus Angst davor, was auch immer passieren würde. All das Gerede über Vampire und Lady Marianne wurde mir einfach zu viel.   
Als ich spürte wie er an meinem Hals den Mund öffnete, zuckte ich zusammen. Plötzlich pikste etwas an meinem Hals, gefolgt von einem rhythmischen Saugen und so betörend das Gefühl auch war, wurde es doch von einem unheilvollen Schmerz begleitet.   
„Tyler…“, der Rest des Satzes blieb mir in der Kehle stecken. Ich spürte wie mit jeder Sekunde das Leben aus meinem Körper gesaugt wurde und wie die Welt vor meinen Augen verschwamm. „VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE! TYLER!“, keifte eine melodische, bekannte Stimme. „Ruth…“, stammelte ich. Ehe ich mich versah war Tyler verschwunden und lag drei Meter weiter am Boden.  
Ruth war an meine Seite gekommen und stützte mich sorgvoll. „Luna! Luna sieh mich an! Es wird alles gut.“, befahl sie mir, doch ich konnte kaum die Augen offen halten. „Verdammt was hast du dir dabei gedacht!“, fauchte sie Richtung Tyler. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte eine tiefe, männliche Stimme. Wie war noch gleich sein Name? Jensen? Ich drohte ins Delirium zu fallen.   
Ich hörte noch wie Ruth etwas sagte, doch ich verstand die Worte nicht mehr. Was war passiert? Wieso war sie so aufgebracht. Auf einmal wurde alles schwarz und auch die Stimmen verloren jegliche Bedeutung.

Stumm saß er auf dem Boden, regungslos verharrte er an der Stelle, an die Ruth ihn geschleudert hatte. Was war gerade passiert? Er hatte Lunas Blut getrunken und es schmeckte herrlich süß. Das war eine Katastrophe! Nicht nur weil sie unglaublich lecker war, sondern weil ihr Blut nicht den hauch von Eisenkraut enthielt.  
Schmuck trug sie auch keinen und eine Vampirin war sie auch nicht. Eine Werwölfin kann sie auch nicht sein, denn sonst wüsste sie ja über die Vampire bescheid. Folglich schloss das auch den Teil mit dem Hybriden aus. Am liebsten hätte er geschrien. Nach wie vor standen sie vor einem gewaltigen Rätsel. „Steh auf!“, befahl Mira.  
Miesgelaunt folgte er ihrer Anweisung, auch wenn er es gar nicht leiden konnte, von seiner rechten Hand herum kommandiert zu werden. „Ich habe bereits eine Akte über diese mysteriöse Ratte angelegt. Du wirst mir dazu noch ein paar Fragen beantworten müssen.“, lies Mira ihn wissen. Tyler verzog das Gesicht, ihm missfiel, wie sie Luna bezeichnete.  
„Ihr Blut enthält weder Spuren von Eisenkraut, noch von Wolfswurz. Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen.“, berichtete Tyler und wollte sich Ruth und Luna zuwenden, als Mira seinen Arm packte. „Dieses Mädchen ist ein Risikofaktor, wir müssen sie entweder loswerden, oder sie endgültig meiden.“, gab sie Tyler zu bedenken. Dieser schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.  
„Ich finde wir sollten sie ins Boot holen!“, beschloss er, woraufhin Mira ihn ungläubig ansah. „Das war ein Witz oder?“, wollte sie unsicher wissen. Doch Tylers Miene verfinsterte sich. Er konnte es gar nicht leiden als Alpha angezweifelt zu werden. „Nein! Das war ein Befehl! Und jetzt kümmere dich um die Vervollständigung ihrer Akte und finde alles über sie heraus was es gibt!“, knurrte er. Mira nickte eingeschüchtert und schlich sich zurück ins Haus.  
Endlich konnte er seinen Weg zu Luna wieder aufnehmen. Diese Lag ermattet in Ruth‘ Armen und war leichenblass. „Verdammte scheiße!“, murmelte Tyler, als er sich zu ihr runter kniete. „Reife Leistung Boss!“, zischte Ruth sarkastisch. „Können wir bitte später das wer ist Schuld Spiel spielen?“, bat er motivationslos. Denn er wusste genau, dass er sich das noch lange anhören durfte.  
„Das Spiel hättest du gewonnen!“, fauchte Ruth und hob Luna sanft an. Vorsichtig wiegte sie Luna in ihren Armen, als wäre sie ein Kind und nicht mindestens zehn Zentimeter größer als Ruth. Eine stärke, die das Werwolf Dasein mit sich brachte. Als sie Luna zum Haus trug, folgte ihr Tyler nervös. „Wo bringst du sie hin?“, wollte er aufgekratzt wissen.  
„Ich lege deinen Snack ins Bett! Und zwar in meins!“, zischte sie herausfordernd. „Hör zu Ruth, ich hatte nicht vor sie zu töten! Okay! Ich wollte sie nicht mal beißen!“, verteidigte er sich. „Das ist gut zu wissen, Vollidiot! Dann kannst du auch sobald sie fit ist ihre Gedanken manipulieren.“, konterte sie woraufhin Tyler verstummte. „Hast du jetzt deine Zunge verschluckt? Du verdammter Hybride?“, wollte sie angespannt wissen.  
„Ich kann sie nicht manipulieren…“, gestand er schließlich. Ruth erstarrte in mitten ihrer Bewegung. „Was sagst du da?“, wisperte sie panisch. „Ich kann ihre Gedanken nicht manipulieren.“, wiederholte er tonlos und mied jeglichen Augenkontakt. „Und wieso?“, fauchte sie nun. Ruth war nun richtig angepisst. Tyler zuckte in einer nichtssagenden Geste die Schultern.  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“, murmelte er und Ruth Miene wurde finster. „Das hast du ja super hingekriegt! Hättest du den verdammten Vampir im Griff gehabt, dann hätten wir sie problemlos nach Hause schicken können. Jetzt kannst du ihr hier ein verdammtes Zimmer aussuchen!“, keifte sie empört und Tyler zuckte bei ihren Worten zusammen.  
Ruth hatte Recht, nun könnte er Luna nicht mehr gehen lassen. Nicht bevor sie sein Rudel akzeptierte und respektierte. Erst dann, wenn sie eine verbündete würde, könnte sie diesen Ort verlassen…

Geplagt von schlimmen Albträumen schreckte ich hoch und rang nach Luft. Es war dunkel in diesem Raum doch langsam gewöhnten sich meine Augen an die fremde und dunkle Umgebung. Wo war ich? Das war nicht mein Zuhause! Als ich versuchte aufzustehen taumelte ich und flog zurück ins Bett. Wieso konnte ich mich nicht bewegen?  
Langsam kehrten meine Erinnerungen zurück… 

„Glaubst du nicht an Vampire?“

Ich unterdrückte einen Schrei und griff an meinen Hals. 

„Glaubst du nicht an Vampire?“ 

Vier Einstichlöcher, die oberen tiefer ausgeprägt, die unteren nur leicht angekratzt.

„Glaubst du nicht an Vampire?“

Tyler hatte mich gebissen… Er hatte mein Blut getrunken! Er hatte mein BLUT getrunken!!!   
Mein Atem beschleunigte sich und ich drohte in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Verdammt reiß dich zusammen Luna! Ermahnte ich mich. Wenn ich jetzt wieder umkippte, war ich schutzlos ausgeliefert.  
Ich war in einem Haus voller Vampire! Und einer von ihnen hatte mich gebissen. Ich versuchte meine Fassung zurück zu gewinnen. Ich musste hier raus und zwar so schnell wie möglich.  
Ich kroch ans Ende der Bettkante und setzte vorsichtig meine Füße auf den Boden. So weit so gut, wenn meine Beine mich jetzt auch noch trügen wäre schon mal ein großer Meilenstein erreicht. Langsam erhob ich mich und taumelte direkt gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.   
Ein dumpfer knall ertönte, als ich gegen sie rammte. Ich fluchte stumm und betete, dass das Gehör dieser Vampire nicht so gut war, wie es Twilight glauben ließ. Langsam schlurfte ich an der Wand entlang und versuchte die Türe zu erreichen. „Komm schon Kreislauf… Stabilisier dich.“, forderte ich meinen Körper auf. Allerdings vergebens.   
Als endlich die Türklinke in Griffweite kam streckte ich meinen Arm nach ihr aus. Schwungvoll wurde diese aufgerissen und Ruth stand vor mir. Ich stolperte rückwärts und krachte geradewegs auf den Boden. „Ruth!“, rief ich schockiert und kroch so weit wie möglich von ihr weg.  
Sie verharrte an Ort und Stelle und betätigte den Lichtschalter. „Luna beruhige dich! Keiner von uns wird dich fressen!“, versicherte sie, bewegte sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck. „Ihr seid Vampire!“, stammelte ich und drückte mich gegen die Wand am anderen Ende des Raumes, in der Hoffnung sie würde mir noch mehr Platz machen.   
Ruth setzte sich auf den Boden und blockierte somit die Tür. „Glaub mir Luna. Ich bin momentan deine einzige Freundin. Mira will dich töten, Tyler hat dich zum fressen gern und Jensen bist du egal.“, berichtete sie. Ich erschauderte.  
„Mira will mich töten? Du meinst mein Blut…“, doch Ruth unterbrach meinen Satz mit einem frustrierten aufstöhnen. „Wir sind keine Vampire! Wir sind ein Wolfsrudel!“, knurrte sie genervt. Ich erstarrte. Ohne es zu wollen entspannte sich mein Körper ein wenig.   
„Aber Tyler…“, setzte ich an und wurde wieder unterbrochen. „Tyler ist ein Hybride! Halb Werwolf, halb Vampir.“, erklärte sie genervt. Als hätte ich das kombinieren müssen und wäre dumm, weil es eben nicht so einsichtig war. „Aber Mira will mich töten…“, stellte ich vorsichtig fest.   
Ruth ließ den Kopf hängen. „Sie hat Angst vor dir. Du hast eine besondere Anziehung auf uns. Selbst jetzt würde ich mich am liebsten neben dich setzen und mich umarmen lassen. Als wäre ich dein verdammter Welpe.“, erklärte Ruth und kroch nun auf mich zu.  
„Ich hab noch nie jemanden wie dich getroffen… Jemand der so einen Einfluss auf uns hat.“, fuhr sie fort und kam vor mir zum stehen.   
„Wir Werwölfe sind Sklaven des Mondes. Jeden Vollmond durchleben wir eine schmerzhafte Verwandlung. Ich bin das neuste Mitglied und somit sind die Schmerzen bei meiner Verwandlung die reinste Qual. Wir brechen uns jeden Vollmond sämtliche Knochen mehrfach, bis wir die Gestalt des Wolfes annehmen.“, erzählte sie mir und senkte den Blick.  
„Sämtliche Knochen?“, fragte ich, als ich die Stille nicht mehr ertrug. Sie nickte zaghaft. So verletzlich hatte ich sie noch nicht erlebt. „Sobald wir dann verwandelt sind… Verfallen wir in eine Art Rage. Wir ziehen umher töten und verletzen und können es einfach nicht kontrollieren. Am nächsten Tag wachen wir auf mit starken Erinnerungslücken. Diese schließen sich allerdings und dann können wir von Glück reden, wenn es nur Tiere erwischt hat.“, berichtete Ruth.  
„Wieso habt ihr mich verschont.“, wollte ich nun doch wissen. Ruth schaute auf und sah mir direkt in die Augen. „Weil wir in deiner Nähe endlich einen Teil unserer Selbstbeherrschung zurück erlangen. Der Drang zu töten war vollkommen weg.“, gestand sie und ich errötete.  
Dann traf es mich wie ein Schlag! Der große, faszinierende Werwolf, den ich so gründlich am Kopf gegrault hatte… „OH MEIN GOTT!“, rief ich und sprang auf, was sich allerdings sofort als Fehler herausstellte. Ruth reagierte schnell und stützte mich, ehe ich wieder auf den Boden aufschlug. „WAS?“, fragte sie panisch und führte mich zum Bett, wo ich mich dann setzte.  
„Ich hab ihn gestreichelt!“, brüllte ich und hätte am liebsten geheult. Ruth sah mich irritiert an, ehe sie verstand wovon ich sprach. Dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht und sie grinste frech. „Ja das stimmt ihr hattet einen wundervollen, intimen Moment zusammen.“, stichelte sie und unterdrückte ein kichern. Ich kommentierte ihre Aussage mit einer finsteren Miene.  
„Ich hielt ihn für einen Wolf!“, protestierte ich und wusste, dass sie mich das nicht vergessen lassen würde… Niemals! Frustriert sah ich zu Boden und überlegte wie ich aus diesem Horrorhaus entkommen konnte. Als es mich wie ein Blitz traf… Der Gedanke an mein Rudel!   
„Mist Ruth!“, ich sprang auf und taumelte, da ich wohl nicht besonders lernfähig zu sein schien. Glücklicherweise fing sie mich gekonnt auf und stützte mich.   
„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder!“, kreischte sie alarmiert. Entschuldigend sah ich sie an ehe ich die richtigen Worte fand. „Meine Hunde sind noch in der Hütte! Sie haben heute weder Auslauf noch Fressen bekommen…“ Verlegen wich ich ihren Blicken aus.   
Ruth lächelte erleichtert und nickte verständnisvoll. „Komm, ich begleite dich. Nicht das du noch fällst.“, beschloss sie. Dankbar lies ich mich zur Türe führen, doch als wir diese öffneten, stand ein sehr beschämter Tyler davor.   
Ich schluckte schwer, da sich ein Kloß in meinem Hals bildete. Krampfhaft versuchte ich die Panik zu unterdrücken. Tyler sollte nicht sehen, dass ich mich am liebsten vor ihm verstecken wollte.   
Er räusperte sich, wieder und wieder, doch nach wie vor schien er völlig sprachlos. „Ihre Hunde sind noch in der Hütte, wir müssen uns um sie kümmern.“, erklärte Ruth und schien ihm damit alles an Worten abzunehmen. Tyler nickte und wollte Ruth platz einnehmen.  
Doch mit letzter Kraft wich ich zurück und drängte mich hinter sie. Nun wirkte er richtig frustriert. „Ruth! Kannst du uns bitte alleine lassen?“, fragte er herrisch. Sie wirkte verunsichert… Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn. Tyler war der Alpha. Was auch immer mit mir geschehen sollte, er alleine entschied darüber.   
Es würde keinerlei Rolle spielen ob ich sie zum bleiben bat, wenn er entschied das sie gehen musste, dann würde sie gehen. Andernfalls würde sie ihn herausfordern müssen. Sie war ein gewöhnlicher Werwolf und er ein Hybride. Ruth Chancen standen sehr schlecht.   
Dennoch zögerte sie und bewegte keinen Muskel. Tylers Kiefer war nun sehr angespannt, ich fragte mich ob er wohl anfangen würde zu knurren um sie zu unterwerfen. „Ruth ein zweites Mal bitte ich nicht!“, zischte er und tatsächlich lies sie von mir ab.   
„Versuch dieses Mal deine Fangzähne bei dir zu behalten.“, fauchte sie zurück und mit diesen Worten fiel die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss. Noch nie war ich so angespannt wie jetzt, als dieser Hybride vor mir stand. Alles was ich wusste war, dass er mich wohl beinahe getötet hätte. Doch er wirkte nicht wie ein Killer. Im Gegenteil, es schien ihm richtig Leid zu tun.  
Ich wartete also darauf, dass er etwas sagte. Tyler schob sich an mir vorbei und ich wich ihm großzügig aus. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und sah mich von unten herauf mit traurigen Augen an. So wunderschöne Augen, so ein wunderschöner Mann.   
Wie er mich so ansah, am liebsten hätte ich ihm alles vergeben. Magisch angezogen von diesen dunkelbraunen Augen, trat ich einen mutigen Schritt auf ihn zu. Ein sanftes lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel und verlegen wich er meinem Blick aus.   
„Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür… Also werde ich es gar nicht erst versuchen. Meistens trinke ich von Tieren…“, erklärte er mit rauer Stimme. Ich konnte nicht anders als die Augen zu verdrehen, denn dieses unnötige Drama um den Konsum von Tierblut erinnerte mich zu sehr an die Zeitverschwendung, die bei meiner Schwester im Bücherregal stand.   
Er schien diese Geste zu bemerken und lachte stumm. Die Anspannung fiel von mir ab und ich bemerkte, wie schwer meine Beine geworden waren. Vorsichtig taumelte ich zu dem Bett um mich neben ihn zu setzen. Natürlich mit einem überwältigend großen Abstand.   
„Vampire können Menschen Hypnotisieren…“, fuhr er fort und ich erinnerte mich an seinen allerersten Schultag. Als er Derek davon überzeugt hatte, den Platz zu räumen.   
Ich nickte bestätigend und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr.   
„Ein Zwischenfall wie dieser wäre also ein leichtes aus deinem Gedächtnis zu tilgen. Du bist allerdings… anders…“, erläuterte er und sah mich wieder an. All meine Fragen gerieten in Vergessenheit durch seinen intensiven Blick. Es war als würde ich schmelzen.  
„Ich kann dich das nicht vergessen lassen. Ich darf aber meine Leute nicht gefährden. Du weißt zu viel und es darf nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen!“, es war als wolle er sich für etwas entschuldigen. Der Kloß war in meinen Hals zurückgekehrt und schien eine enorme Party zu veranstalten. Was genau wollte er mir jetzt damit sagen?   
„Wirst du mich umbringen oder einsperren?“, fragte ich stattdessen mit zitternder Stimme. Tyler wirkte verblüfft, als hätte ich ihn vor den Kopf gestoßen. Als wüsste er selbst noch nicht wohin mit mir. „In beiden Fällen, gäbe es ein ganzes Dorf das nach mir sucht… Und dann wären da noch meine Hunde…“, nun zitterte meine Stimme auf eine ganz verdächtige Art und Weise.   
Ich ermahnte mich wieder und wieder stark zu bleiben. Nur nicht los heulen, ich bin schließlich schon 17 Jahre alt. Verdammt Tyler.  
„Wieso? Wieso… hast du…?“, wieso hast du mich gebissen, verdammt reiß dich zusammen Luna. Das ist keine schwere Frage und die Antwort steht dir zu. Mist!   
Ich wich seinem Blick aus. Einzelne Tränen liefen meine Wange hinunter. Ich fing an mir seltsame Vorwürfe zu machen. Hatte ich mich zu aufreizend angezogen? Hatte ich ein falsches Parfüm oder Duschgel benutzt? Hätte ich mein Haar nicht ständig zusammengebunden tragen sollen?   
Womit hatte ich ihn Provoziert? 

„Ich weiß es nicht.“, antwortete er bestürzt. „Du scheinst übernatürliche Fähigkeiten zu haben mit denen du selbst Werwölfe zähmen kannst. Als hättest du ein Alpha Gen.“, es schien als versuchte er selbst all das zu verstehen. „Werwölfe wollen in deiner nähe sein… Wir fühlen uns… Wir fühlen uns wie Welpen in deiner Nähe und alles was wir wollen ist deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.“, beschrieb er die Lage. Diese unglaublich wirre Gefühlslage.  
Ich sah wie er errötete und spürte wie mir selbst das Blut in den Kopf schoss. „Wenn ihr… also wenn ihr in Menschengestalt seid… Fühlt ihr euch dann auch so?“, ich räusperte mich so dezent wie nur möglich um wieder Kraft in meine Stimme zu bekommen.   
Als sich dieses Mal unsere Blicke trafen waren seine Augen erfüllt von einem Sehnen und einem Verlangen bei dem mir ganz warm wurde. Innerlich flehte ich, dass ich nicht auch noch zu schwitzen anfing. „Dieses Gefühl geht niemals weg.“, wisperte er mit rauer Stimme.  
Er hatte sich weiter in meine Richtung gelehnt und dieses Mal wich ich nicht zurück. Trotz der Gefahr als Mitternachtssnack zu enden, konnte ich es nicht verleugnen… Denn auch ich fühlte mich hingezogen… Hunde, Wölfe… Schon seit ich ein kleines Mädchen war faszinierten mich diese Wesen. Jetzt auch noch Werwölfe… Ich schauderte bei der Erinnerung an sein seidig, glattes Fell.  
Wie weich es sich angefühlt hatte und gleichzeitig so viel Gefahr ausstrahlte.  
„Aber Werwölfe… Das heißt… Werwölfe würden mir nie etwas tun?“, hakte ich unsicher nach. Tyler lies seinen Blick an mir herunter schweifen ehe er mir wieder in die Augen sah.  
„Ganz Recht. Werwölfe wollen dir niemals etwas tun… Deinen Tod könnte ich nicht verkraften, käme er durch meine Hand. Ich bin ein Hybride, Luna. Was der Wolf in mir beschützen will, will der Vampir in mir besitzen. Gleichzeitig läuft der Vampir Gefahr das Objekt seiner Begierde zu vernichten.“, erklärte er in ruhigem Ton und seine Stimme klang so wundervoll melodisch.  
„Deshalb hast du zugebissen? Die Anziehung, die von mir ausgeht, erreicht nicht nur den Wolf?“, schlussfolgerte ich. Es war weniger als Frage gedacht und dennoch klang es wie eine.  
Tyler nickte, dann schüttelte er unmerklich den Kopf und zog sich zurück. „Deshalb bin ich so gefährlich für dich…“, gestand er betrübt.   
Ein leichtes Klopfen ertönte an der Tür. „Komm rein Ruth.“, erwiderte Tyler und ich schaute überrascht. Als ich mich der Türe zu wandte, trat tatsächlich Ruth ein. In Begleitung meiner vier Engel. Vorsichtig näherten sie sich dem Bett und setzten sich zu mir. Natürlich entging mir nicht, dass sie einen besonderen Abstand zu Tyler hielten.   
Dieser lächelte schmerzverzehrt. „Sie wittern den Vampir.“, sagte er verbittert und verlies den Raum.   
Ich sah ihm betrübt nach. Er wirkte nicht wie jemand, der sich nicht viel aus Hunden machte. Die Tatsache, dass meine Hunde ihn mieden, schien ihn ziemlich mitzunehmen.   
„Ich habe sie gefüttert und ihre Sachen herbringen lassen. Jensen hat das Zeug mit dem Pick Up her gebracht und ich bin mit ihnen rüber gelaufen. So haben sie ein wenig Auslauf und du kannst dich für heute ausruhen.“, verkündete Ruth.   
Ich sah überrascht auf. „Ich kann nicht hier bleiben! Meine Mutter wird mich suchen! Außerdem braucht mich meine Schwester. Ich muss nach Hause!“, beharrte ich. Ruth wirkte Ratlos. Sie schien mich davon überzeugen zu wollen hier zu bleiben. Gleichzeitig wiederum wusste sie, dass ich Recht hatte. Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand hinter Ruth.   
„Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag!“, verkündete Mira, als sie aus den Schatten trat. „Deine Hunde bleiben hier! Du gehst nach Hause!“, setzte sie an und war nun vor mir zum stehen gekommen. „Alles was heute passiert ist, wirst du als dein kleines Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen!“, sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah mich bedrohlich an.  
„Für jedes ausgeplauderte Geheimnis…“, Mira sah mir tief in die Augen. „Stirbt eines deiner Babys auf qualvolle Weise!“, zischte sie. Das Blut in meinen Adern gefror bei ihren Worten und Wut keimte in mir auf.  
„Du wärst die Letzte die wir uns holen! Hast du verstanden?“, knurrte sie und ihre Augen funkelten wild. Ich nickte missmutig und bemühte mich sehr ihrem Blick stand zu halten. „Wir verhätscheln und versorgen die Viecher aber nicht! Du kommst jeden Tag hier her und übernimmst das! Verstanden?“, bohrte sie weiter. Wieder nickte ich nur.   
Ich hatte mich noch nie so schwach gefühlt. Mira entspannte sich ein wenig und deutete mit ihrem Kopf Richtung Uhr. „Es ist spät. Verabschiede dich und verschwinde dann. Tyler bringt dich nach Hause und verwirrt deine Mutter… Nicht das du noch Hausarrest kriegst.“, mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und Ruth und ich blieben mit den Fellnasen zurück.  
Dieses Mal war es Ruth die sich räusperte. „Nuuuun…“, setzte sie an, wusste aber nicht so recht wie sie die Drohung abmildern sollte. „Klingt doch nach einem fairen Deal? Wir passen hier auf und leisten den süßen Gesellschaft und guck mal wie viel Garten es hier gibt…“, ich schnaubte wütend auf. Fair war hier gar nichts mehr.   
Doch irgendwie wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich selbst Schuld war an dieser Situation. „Du musst eigentlich nur unser Geheimnis bewahren und eine Verbündete sein. Dann kriegt sich Mira schon wieder ein.“, argumentierte Ruth weiter.   
„So übel sind wir doch gar nicht… Oder? Ich meine wir wollen keinem etwas tun und so…“, ich unterbrach ihren Redeschwall durch einen wirklich grimmigen Blick.  
„Ruth… Ich glaube, du bist die einzige hier, die nicht so übel ist.“, herrschte ich sie an. Sie zuckte unmerklich zusammen, aber dann lächelte sie verlegen. „Na komm ich bring dich zum Pick Up.“, säuselte sie und führte mich zum Wagen.   
Dort angekommen warteten schon Tyler und Jensen. „Ich bin heute Abend Ihr persönliches Kindermädchen.“, stellte sich Jensen vor und setzte sich ans Steuer. Sehnsüchtig sah ich zu meinem weißen Fiat Punto. „Den muss ich nicht hier lassen oder?“, wollte ich wissen und Ruth kicherte.   
„Natürlich nicht, aber die Jungs müssen ja wieder zurückkommen.“, darauf hätte ich selbst kommen können, trotzdem nickte ich Ruth dankbar zu.   
„Los beeilt euch! Morgen ist Schule!“, zischte Mira und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Tyler sah mich an, als wolle er unbedingt mit fahren. Seine Augen erinnerten mich an Charlies, wenn er unbedingt Autofahren wollte. Mir war noch nicht so ganz wohl dabei, allerdings musste ich jetzt wohl lernen mit ihm umzugehen und was schweißt mehr zusammen, als eine gemeinsame Fahrt.  
„Nimm den Idiot ruhig mit, im Notfall fahre ich hinter euch und zieh ihn am Kragen raus.“, johlte Jensen übermütig aus dem Wagen, woraufhin Tyler einen Kieselstein nach ihm warf.  
Ich grinste und setzte mich leicht taumelnd in Bewegung, als ich erneut zu fallen drohte, fing mich Tyler geschickt auf. „Verdammter Vampir… Wie viel Saft hast du mir abgezapft…“, nuschelte ich und versuchte meine Balance wieder zu finden. Tyler wirkte bestürzt.   
Er schien kurz zu überlegen und abzuwägen was er tun sollte. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und hob mich von den Beinen. Ich schrie überrascht auf, als ich mich plötzlich auf seinen Armen wieder fand. „Du solltest so nicht mehr fahren. Ich übernehme das.“, verkündete er, als er mich die wenigen Schritte zum Auto trug.   
„Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal bei einem Hund mit fahre… Normalerweise sitzen die immer im Kofferraum.“, witzelte ich verbittert. Zu meiner Überraschung schmunzelte er ein wenig. „Wie viele Sticheleien muss ich mir heute noch anhören?“, wollte er wissen und es war gar nicht so leicht herauszuhören ob er verlegen oder verärgert war.   
„Kommt darauf an wie viel du verträgst. Du bist ein Hybride, ich habe freie Auswahl bei meinen Witzen!“, erläuterte ich. Er hielt kurz inne um mich intensiv zu mustern. Sein Blick war wieder so voller Sehnsucht, dass es selbst mir schon das Herz zerriss.   
„Wenn wir dadurch quitt werden… Dann reis so viele Witze wie du magst.“, entgegnete er und dieses Mal klang seine Stimme ungewohnt sanft… fast schon liebevoll.


	3. Kapitel 3.1

Als der Wecker am nächsten Tag klingelte war ich wie gerädert… Mein Kopf dröhnte auf Grund massiven Schlaf- und Blutmangels und meine Beine zitterten. Vorsichtig erhob ich mich aus meinem Nest und versuchte mir die Ereignisse vom vergangenen Tag ins Gedächtnis zurück zurufen.   
Also da waren zum einen die Werwölfe, dann noch die Vampire und was noch?  
Ach jaaaaa, richtig… Die Hybriden!   
Ich stöhnte frustriert auf und lies mich zurück ins Kissen sinken. Tyler hatte heute früh um Mitternacht noch dem gesamten Haushalt Sand in die Augen gestreut. Meine Familie ist nun davon überzeugt ich wäre um sechs Uhr abends Zuhause gewesen und um neun Uhr schon im Traumland. Niemand erinnert sich daran das um Mitternacht noch eine außenstehende Person im Haus gewesen war. Niemand außer mir jedenfalls.   
Die Betawölfin Mira hat zudem mehr als nur deutlich gemacht was mir blühte, wenn ich mit jemandem darüber spreche. Ich hatte bisher nur wenige Geheimnisse vor meiner Schwester und nicht ein einziges Geheimnis vor meiner besten Freundin.   
Was soll ich jetzt nur machen? Mein Leben droht zusammen zufallen, wie ein Kartenhaus. Und es ist ja nicht so dass all das hier eine romantische Note hätte. Im Gegenteil, zumindest was mich betrifft ist Tyler Blutgefährlich! Außerdem bin ich nicht die einzige Bewohnerin von Moonlight Bay.   
Wie gefährlich waren Werwölfe nochmal für normale Menschen?  
Menschen ohne Alpha Gen dürften in großen Schwierigkeiten stecken. Selbst wenn Tyler und sein Rudel weit weg blieben während des Vollmonds. Wer garantierte diesem Dorf denn, dass nicht irgendwelche dämlichen Teenager in den Wald spazierten!  
Tyler… was auch immer dieses Alpha Gen sein mag und welche Anziehung es auch immer auf ihn und sein Rudel haben mag… Es scheint auch Auswirkungen auf mich selbst zu haben. Trotz aller Gefahr und all dem Zank kann ich einfach nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken.  
Wie gerne würde ich alles über Werwölfe lernen was es nur zu lernen gab. Zu gerne würde ich die Verwandlung sehen und die Wölfe in all ihrer Pracht. Ich atmete tief ein und wieder aus.   
Wo war ich da nur rein geraten?  
„Lunaaaa, wo bleibst du denn?“, rief meine Schwester gut gelaunt. Dieses Mal seufzte ich genervt da mir Bewusst wurde, dass um Schule kein Weg herum führte. Offenbar zählte Entführung und Blutverlust durch Hybriden nicht als Entschuldigung um einen Tag zu fehlen.  
Nicht das irgendjemand hier diese Ereignisse mitbekommen hätte.  
„Ich bin noch nicht angezogen…“, nuschelte ich zurück, aber Clara hatte bereits meine Zimmertür geöffnet. Sie grinste breit, als sie mir ein Tablett mit Frühstück und Orangensaft hinhielt.  
„Clara…“, setzte ich an und staunte nicht schlecht.   
„Du hast mir noch nie Frühstück ans Bett gebracht…“, fügte ich hinzu und nahm ihr das Tablett ab, ehe es sie sich anders überlegte. „Jetzt sei doch nicht so. An deinem Geburtstag habe ich schon mal dein Frühstück gemacht.“, verteidigte sie sich und schob sich eine dunkelbraune Strähne hinters Ohr. „Nein… Das war Mama…“, erinnerte ich sie und nahm einen Bissen von dem Rührei.  
Es war zu stark gewürzt.   
„Danke Süße. Ich hab wohl die beste kleine Schwester die es gibt.“, sagte ich und griff schnell nach dem Glas mit dem Orangensaft. Clara verzog ihre Unterlippe zu einem Schmollmund.  
„Es schmeckt dir wohl nicht… Tut mir Leid ich habe es wirklich versucht.“, betrübt sah sie zu Boden, ich konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.   
„Ich weiß! Das ist das beste Frühstück aller Zeiten und ich werde es ganz auf essen!“, beteuerte ich und nahm noch zwei, drei mutige Bissen. „Du Lunaaa…“, stammelte Clara und spielte nervös an ihrem Haar herum. Ich sah auf und wartete darauf, dass sie zu sprechen begann.  
„In deiner Klasse ist doch der neue Schüler…“, setzte sie ihren Gedanken fort und ich rollte mit den Augen. Ab dem Zeitpunkt konnte sie sich jedes weitere Wort sparen.  
Ich wusste Bescheid. Clara war schon immer eine Romantikerin gewesen. Vor allem seit sie damit begonnen hatte, meine Bücher zu lesen. Ich sollte vielleicht wieder mehr Bob der Baumeister kaufen oder dergleichen und weniger Romance.   
„Ja da ist ein neuer Schüler…“, bestätigte ich ihr Fantasiebild. Doch noch während ich das sagte, wurde mir bewusst, dass es mir gar nicht gefiel wenn Clara ihn mochte. Ich schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf um wieder zu verstand zu kommen.   
„Kannst du ihn mir vielleicht mal vorstellen?“, hakte sie schüchtern nach. „Oh Süße, kannst du nicht selber mit ihm reden? Oder noch besser, rede doch mit Jungs aus deinem Jahrgang.“, flehte ich sie an. Immerhin war Tyler ja gefährlich.   
Und wenn ich mir das weiter einredete, musste ich mich nicht dem schleichenden Verdacht stellen eifersüchtig zu sein. „Ja aber Luna, die sind alle doof. Außerdem ist da keiner dabei der mir gefällt.“, wehrte sie ab und schmollte noch immer.   
Als könnte mich ihr Hundeblick auch nur im Geringsten überzeugen. Ich wich ihrem Blick aus, ehe sie damit noch Erfolg hatte. Verbieten durfte ich ihn auf keinen Fall. Wer weiß in welchen Unsinn sie sonst noch verwickelt würde. Schließlich ist die verbotene Frucht immer die süßeste.  
Das letzte was ich hier brauchen konnte war, dass sie eine unnötige Romeo und Julia Story daraus machen konnte. Ich schloss die Augen und nickte vorsichtig.  
„Also gut… Ich stelle euch vor, aber das ist alles was ich dazu mache. Kapiert? Und wenn er kein Interesse hat, dann vergisst du ihn wieder. Das sind meine Bedingungen.“, ich war bemüht streng zu klingen, doch sie quietschte bereits und fiel mir um den Hals.   
„Oh Danke, danke, danke! Du bist die aller beste Schwester die man sich wünschen kann.“, rief sie und hüpfte damit freudig aus meinem Schlafzimmer.   
Super… Nun war zu allem Überfluss auch noch eine Teenie-Liebes-Tragödie daraus geworden. Ich musste dem ganzen einen Riegel vorschieben. Ich wollte nicht, dass Clara Teil dieser Welt würde. Eifersucht hin oder her, ich wäre gestern beinahe gestorben.  
Das hier wurde zu gefährlich!

Als mein Fiat auf den Schulparkplatz einrollte wurde ich immer nervöser. Nicht nur weil es bedeutete gleich Mira gegenüber zu treten, sondern weil meine kleine Schwester schon förmlich Herzen in den Augen hatte. Kaum war mein Auto zum stehen gekommen sprang John heraus und ging ohne Worte des Abschieds Richtung Schulgebäude.   
Wieso konnte Clara nicht auch so unkompliziert sein? Gemeinsam stiegen wir aus und suchten den Parkplatz nach Tylers Pick Up ab.   
„Mädels! Ich bin hier drüben!“, rief Kira uns zu, als sie bemerkte, dass wir sie komplett übersehen hatten. Dankbar nickte ich ihr zu und zog Clara vorerst zu ihr. Kira stand angelehnt an dem alten BMW ihres Bruders und lächelte als wir auf sie zukamen.  
„Guten Morgen Kira.“, begrüßte ich sie und umarmte sie. Währenddessen flüsterte ich ein ‚Hilf mir‘ in ihr Ohr. Verständnislos sah sie mich an als sie auch Clara in den Arm nahm.   
„Und alles fit?“, wollte sie von uns wissen und wir nickten beide.   
„Du sag mal… Hast du die Lightwoods heute schon gesehen?“, fragte ich bemüht beiläufig. Kira musterte Clara und als sie sah wie ihre Augen zu leuchten begannen, schien sie endlich den Ernst der Lage zu begreifen.   
„Bisher noch nicht. Worum geht’s denn?“, erwiderte sie ebenso Beiläufig. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Ach nichts Wichtiges. Süße, vielleicht muss das bis zur Großen Pause warten!“ Sofort zeigte mir Clara wieder ihren Schmollmund.  
Verdammt sie war so ein Lämmchen! Irgendwo konnte ich schon ihre Schlachtbank sehen. Hatte ich meiner Kleinen nicht beigebracht vorsichtiger zu sein?  
„Was muss denn bis zur Großen Pause warten?“, wollte Kira nun wissen und grinste schelmisch. Ja… Sie wusste eindeutig bescheid. „Clara wollte die neuen Schüler kennenlernen. Keine große Sache, aber sie sind ja noch nicht da.“, erklärte ich stark um einen neutralen Ton bemüht.   
„Ist das der Pick Up von dem du mir erzählt hast?“, fragte Clara auf einmal, die in helle Aufregung versetzt war. Ich seufzte resigniert und nickte.  
Der schwarze Pick Up kam wenige Parkplätze entfernt zum stehen und Mira und Tyler stiegen aus.   
Verdammt…  
Ohne es zu wollen musterte ich ihn sehr eindringlich und versuchte die wenigen Berührungspunkte die wir gestern hatten zu verdrängen. Krampfhaft bemüht mich an die Angst vor ihm zu erinnern. Doch nach dem wir geredet hatten, war nicht mehr viel Angst übrig geblieben.  
Wieso mussten übernatürliche Wesen immer so unverschämt gut aussehen? In seiner blau- verwaschenen Jeans, die bereits einige Löcher aufwies und dieses schwarze, sehr betonende Shirt. Und VERDAMMT, als wäre das nicht genug auch noch eine schwarze Lederjacke?  
Sein Haar glänzte im frühen Sonnenlicht und war perfekt frisiert.   
Ob es wohl genauso weich war, wie das Fell das er als Wolf besaß. Ich erschauderte was mich dazu veranlasste den Blick abzuwenden. Gerade Rechtzeitig, denn aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen wie er uns unwiderstehlich anlächelte.   
Ich räusperte mich ehe ich meine Schwester ansah. „Genau… Das sind die neuen Schüler.“, wisperte ich, aus Angst meine Stimme könnte brechen, würde ich auch nur einen ticken lauter reden.  
Es überraschte mich nicht, als ich sah wie sehr sie ihn anhimmelte. Noch weniger überraschte es mich als Tyler und Mira auf uns zusteuerten.   
Die beiden hatten bestimmt ein übernatürliches Gehör, somit dürfte der Braten also auch schon gerochen sein. Mira blickte heute besonders düster drein. Ob sie wohl davon ausging das ich geplaudert hatte? Als die beiden dann vor uns standen, streckte Clara Tyler die Hand hin.  
Ich räusperte mich erneut um auch ja mit klarer Stimme sprechen zu können.  
„Tyler das ist meine kleine Schwester Clara. Clara das ist Tyler.“, ganz die unterstützende Superschwester spielend. Er lächelte sie an und erwiderte den Gruß.  
„Freut mich sehr dich kennen zu lernen.“, antwortete er und zwinkerte mir dabei zu. Denn genau genommen kannte er sie ja schon. Nur das sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte.  
„Sind wir noch bei vier von vier?“, fragte Mira kaltherzig dazwischen.  
Ich erbleichte… vier von vier… Vier Hunde…  
Ich nickte schnell und am liebsten wäre ich sofort dorthin gerast. Leider musste ich nun nach ihren Regeln spielen. Nicht ein Wort nach außen. Sollte eigentlich gar nicht so schwer sein.   
Als Tyler das Kräftemessen zwischen ihr und mir bemerkte, schlug er ihr vorsichtig aber dennoch deutlich gegen die Schulter. Sie sah ihn wütend an, sagte aber keinen Ton mehr.  
Die Situation war angespannt, jeder schien es zu bemerken.   
„Ähm Entschuldigung…“, sagte Clara mit leiser, piepsiger Stimme als sie sich an mir vorbei zu Mira drängte. „Ich bin Clara…“, stellte sie sich mutig vor und reichte auch ihr die Hand.   
Mira schaute verdutzt, aber auch sie erwiderte den Handschlag, sprach allerdings kein weiteres Wort mehr. Tonlos wandte sie sich dem Schulgebäude zu und ging.  
Clara sah ihr enttäuscht hinterher, doch außer Tyler schien niemand dieses Verhalten zu kommentieren: „Tut mir Leid wegen Mira. Sie macht gerade eine ziemlich nervige und harte Zeit durch.“ Anerkennend hob ich eine Augenbraue.   
Natürlich wusste ich worum es dabei ging, doch für die anderen musste es wohl wie ein geschwisterlicher Konflikt ausgesehen haben. In Sachen Tarnung konnte ihm wohl keiner das Wasser reichen. Wie lange musste er so schon leben?   
Ständig versteckt vor der Gesellschaft. „Ich hoffe nur ich bin ihr nicht zu nahe getreten…“, wisperte Clara traurig und ich schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Nein Süße, an dir lag es nicht. Du bist bezaubernd.“, versicherte ich ihr. „Wir sollten langsam auch in die Klassen gehen.“, verkündete Kira und sie hatte damit gar nicht so Unrecht.   
„Gehst du mit Clara schon mal vor? Ich muss noch kurz was aus meinem Auto holen.“, erklärte ich Kira und sah Tyler daraufhin eindringlich an. Innerlich betete ich dafür, dass er meine Blicke richtig gedeutet hatte. Was ich ihm damit sagen wollte war.  
‚Bleib kurz da, wir müssen reden‘!  
Ihn direkt darauf anzusprechen wäre unklug gewesen. Am Ende wären wir nur von unnötigen Gerüchten belastet, noch dazu käme die sinnfreie Eifersucht die wohl meine Schwester empfinden würde. Das konnte ich mir alles getrost sparen.  
„Also gut Clara, gehen wir. Tyler kommst du auch mit?“, wollte Kira neugierig wissen, die wohl schon wieder auf den richtigen Trichter gekommen war. Tyler sah mich kurz unschlüssig an und kramte dann bemüht beiläufig in seiner Tasche. „Ja klar komm ich mit… Moment wartet mal… Mist ich hab mein Handy im Auto liegen lassen! Geht schon mal vor ich komme gleich nach.“, log er und verschwand zu seinem Pick Up. Ich nickte kurz und wandte mich dann ebenfalls meinem Auto zu.   
Ich entriegelte das Schloss und tat so, als würde ich nach Büchern kramen. Immer wieder huschten meine Augen beiläufig hoch um die Lage zu checken.   
Ich beruhigte mich erst wieder, als Clara und Kira am Schulgebäude angekommen waren. Das war meine Chance. Ich zog mich aus meinem Auto zurück, schlug die Tür zu und sperrte ab.   
Wenn ich mich jetzt beeilte konnte ich alles noch ansprechen. Ich wirbelte herum und… unterdrückte so gut es ging einen Schrei…  
Tyler stand direkt vor mir, lächelnd legte er den Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. Ich atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Dieser freche Vollidiot! Natürlich wusste ich, dass ich besser nicht schreien sollte. Man wieso brachte er mich nur immer so aus dem Konzept?  
„Du wolltest mit mir reden.“, setzte er an. Ich nickte erleichtert, er hatte es also doch verstanden. „Ja es geht um Clara…“, erläuterte ich und spürte wie mir plötzlich die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg. Ich wusste, dass ich sie irgendwie ans Messer lieferte.  
Doch nur so war sie wirklich sicher. Ich wollte sie fernhalten von dieser Welt, denn sie war zu riskant für eine sechzehnjährige. Guter Gott ich war gerade einmal ein Jahr älter und selbst für mich war es zu riskant. Für Werwölfe war man wohl nie alt genug…  
„Ich vermute stark... das sie… Du weist schon.“, stammelte ich und verdammt ich hasste mich hierfür. „Was weis ich schon?“, fragte er unschuldig und hätte er nicht so schief gegrinst, hätte man ihm diese Unschuld auch noch abgenommen.  
„Ich glaube sie schwärmt ein bisschen für dich!“, platzte ich heraus. Besser schnell abreisen wie ein Pflaster, dachte ich mir. Tyler machte große ungläubige Augen. „Waaaaaas?“, fragte er mit gespieltem Entsetzen. Du Mistkerl!   
Ich wusste gleich, dass du weist wie gut du aussiehst. Doch dieser Gedanke blieb unausgesprochen.   
Ich schluckte meinen Ärger hinunter und räusperte mich erneut. „Jedenfalls wäre ich dir sehr Dankbar wenn du sie abweisen könntest… Nur falls sie fragt…“, somit hatte ich das Thema wohl auf den Punkt gebracht.   
Den Preis der Superschwester, den ich mir in Gedanken verliehen hatte, konnte ich wohl auch gleich wieder abgeben. „Luna wie kannst du nur? Was wenn sie und ich für einander bestimmt wären?“, nun wurde er sowohl theatralisch als auch suuuper sarkastisch.  
Ich sah ihn entgeistert an. „Deine Welt ist nichts für sie!“, zischte ich ihm zu, da es mir tierisch gegen den Strich ging das er so mit mir spielte.   
Er Griff sich an die Brust. „Oh Luna… Mach daraus doch nichts Verbotenes. Das Leben ist hart als Romeo.“, mit gespielt verletzlicher Stimme vorgetragen, verdammt er könnte gleich bei der Theater AG anfangen. „Tyler bitte!“, wisperte ich verzweifelt.   
Er grinste mich an und lies seine Hand fallen. „Gut und wie soll ich sie abservieren… Also nur falls sie mich fragt?“, wollte er wissen. Ich war überrascht, soweit hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht.   
Generell überraschte es mich, dass er damit einverstanden zu sein schien.   
Meine Schwester war nämlich eine sehr hübsche junge Frau. Außerdem hat sie mit sechzehn schon deutlich mehr Oberweite als ich mit siebzehn…  
„Naja sanft und verständnisvoll?“, erwiderte ich Zaghaft. Er verdrehte die Augen. „Junge Mädchen verstehen sanft und verständnisvoll nur selten… Meistens machen sie dann erst recht mehr daraus.“, erklärte er mit ruhiger Stimme.   
„Stimmt du hast recht…“, gab ich resigniert zu. Ich wollte aber nicht, dass er sie verletzte. „Wie wär’s wenn ich ihr dann sage: ‚Es tut mir Leid aber ich bin eigentlich hinter deiner Schwester her‘?“, fragte er schelmisch und nahm dabei meine Hand in seine.  
Ich errötete augenblicklich und zog meine Hand schnell da weg. „Soll sie uns etwa beide hassen?“, herrschte ich ihn verlegen an. Tyler lachte und ich hatte in meinem Leben noch nie so ein schönes Lachen gehört. Die Glocke ertönte und er wandte sich ab.  
„Besser ein gebrochenes Herz, als gebrochene Knochen und zerfetzte Organe.“, rief er mir über die Schulter zu. Ich fluchte innerlich und folgte ihm ins Schulgebäude.  
Clara wäre jetzt zwar in Sicherheit, aber irgendwie passte mir seine Vorgehensweise nicht ganz. Nach meinen Hunden hatte ich mich auch nicht mehr erkundigen können, Mist wieso musste er mich auch immer so reizen?   
Das doofe daran war, obwohl es mich für den Moment nervte, betörte mich genau das an ihm. Er war frech und vielleicht auch ein bisschen böse. Genau der Stoff aus dem unangebrachte Träume sind. Ich fröstelte, irgendwie musste ich es schaffen ihn aus dem Kopf zu verbannen.

„Nicht vergessen Kinder In vier Tagen ist der Halloweenball. Anmeldungen laufen bis morgen. Das Komitee sucht immer noch freiwillige Helfer, falls einer von euch Interesse hat kommt ihr bitte kurz nach vorne. Alle anderen kommen bitte gut Zuhause an.“, mit diesen Worten entließ uns Miss Miller aus dem Unterricht.   
Obwohl ich meiner Mutter gesagt hatte, dass ich dort als Helferin mitmachte, kann ich es mir leider nicht leisten. Jede freie Minute musste ich in meine Hunde investieren. Ich hatte seit zwei Jahren keine Zeit mehr für Außerschulische-Aktivitäten.   
Dementsprechend habe ich außer zu Kira nie viele Kontakte geknüpft. „Auf den Ball gehen wir aber? Oder Luna?“, wollte Kira wissen. Ich sah sie überrascht an.   
„Natürlich, da gehen wir doch jedes Jahr hin…“, erwiderte ich und sie wirkte beruhigter. „Dieses Jahr sind wir auch endlich alt genug für die After-Party am alten Friedhof.“, wies Kira mich hin.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln entging mir nicht wie Tyler die Augen verdrehte.   
„Was ist?“, wollte ich genervt wissen. Kira und ich feierten Leidenschaftlich gerne Halloween. Würde er also etwas gegen dieses Heidnische-Fest, wie es meine Mutter nannte, einzuwenden haben wäre er vielleicht doch nicht mehr so interessant.   
„Es ist nur…“, er lachte auf ehe er weiter sprechen konnte. „Alte Friedhöfe, Ruinen und so weiter. Ich dachte ich käme von solchen Orten weg.“, erklärte er und es wirkte fast so als wäre er beunruhigt. Ich verstand nicht weswegen, also sah ich ihn nur ratlos an.  
„Wie auch immer, baut bitte keinen Mist wenn ihr dort seid.“, sagte er sanft und wollte gehen. Panisch stand ich auf, wusste aber nicht was ich sagen sollte. Irgendwie war ich davon ausgegangen, dass er jetzt überall da sein würde, wo ich gerade bin.  
Ich verfluchte mich innerlich, da mich Clara offensichtlich mit ihrer Twilight-Schwärmerei angesteckt hatte. „Wie du kommst nicht mit?“, fragte ich ihn rastlos. Woher diese plötzliche Unsicherheit kam wusste ich beim besten Willen nicht. Tyler blieb stehen.  
„Nun ja…“, er drehte sich zu mir um und grinste verstohlen. „Würdest du mich denn dabei haben wollen?“, hakte er ganz unschuldig nach. Ich lief knallrot an und versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen. Er zog seine Mundwinkel nach oben zu einem hämischen grinsen.  
„Mach doch was du willst.“, presste ich zwischen zusammengebissen Zähnen hervor und schob mich an ihm vorbei. Kira war wieder an meine Seite gewichen und grinste.  
„Wieso hast du ihn nicht eingeladen?“, wollte sie wissen und hakte sich bei mir unter. „Wieso muss ich ihn einladen?“, warf ich stattdessen ein. Kira nickte wissend.  
„Du stehst auf Old-School was? Der Gentleman muss die Dame fragen.“, stichelte sie und ich wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. „Schrei das halt noch lauter.“, zischte ich ihr zu, wohl wissend, dass sein Gehör vorzüglich war.   
„Ich habe jedenfalls noch kein Date für den Ball… Ich wünschte jemand würde sich ausnahmsweise für mich interessieren.“, murrte sie und begleitete mich bis zum Wagen.  
„Ach hör doch auf, es gibt mehr Männer die sich für dich interessieren als für mich!“, wehrte ich ihren Selbstzweifel ab. Kira nickte wieder fröhlich.  
„Ich weis, mal schauen ob sich da innerhalb von vier Tagen noch was findet.“, säuselte sie. „Du sag mal, soll ich heute wieder mitkommen zu den Hunden?“, fragte Kira aus heiterem Himmel. Ich war kurz wie erstarrt. Verdammt, dass ging ja auch nicht mehr.  
„Ne du lass mal, ich mach heute das Schnellprogramm und geh dann zeitig heim. Wann anders in Ordnung?“, wimmelte ich sie ab, doch Kira wirkte ziemlich perplex.  
Bisher hatte ich noch nie ihre Hilfe abgelehnt. Da selbst mir menschliche Gesellschaft gut tat. Wie konnte ich das nur übersehen? Sie wird es doch merken und dann heißt es au revoir, welches meiner Babys auch immer zuerst daran Glauben musste…  
„Luna… Du hast aber nicht vor dich heimlich mit dem neuen zu treffen?“, bohrte sie misstrauisch nach. Ich schüttelte schockiert den Kopf. Verdammt sie war schon nah dran. Tyler würde auch da sein, aber es ging hier nicht um ihn.   
Kira entspannte sich wieder ein wenig und lächelte mich an. „Gut so. Denn egal wie heiß er auch ist ‚Sister before Mister‘.“, erinnerte sie mich. Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich Kira, dass war doch schon immer unser Ding.“, bestätigte ich.   
Ich erwähnte dabei natürlich nicht Leo, oder Jared, oder Benny, oder Lucius bei denen Kira ihre Sister manchmal Wochenlang auf Eis gelegt hatte. „Ich hab mich doch mit Pizza entschuldigt…“, beschwerte sie sich nun, da ihr mein Vorwurfsvoller Blick wohl nicht entgangen war.  
Ich bemühte mich um ein lächeln und nickte ihr zu.  
„Stimmt du hast recht. Also dann bis morgen.“, ich drückte meine Beste Freundin noch einmal fest… Nur für den Fall das Mira mich doch lieber Tod sah und stieg dann in meinen Wagen.  
Das schwarze, gotische Tor war schon in Sichtweite, als ich den Pick Up hinter mir bemerkte. Also fuhr ich noch ein Stückchen weiter vor, damit Tyler und Mira problemlos in den Hof fahren konnten. Im Rückspiegel beobachtete ich, wie Tyler ausstieg und das Tor öffnete sodass Mira am gewohnten Platz parken konnte.   
Ich wartete noch einen Augenblick. Ob ich einfach an der Straße stehen bleiben konnte? Sehr breit war sie ja nicht ausgebaut… Plötzlich klopfte jemand an mein Fenster.  
Ich wandte mich dem Klopfen zu und sah, dass Tyler an meiner Fahrertür stand. Ich öffnete diese.  
„Parke besser hinter uns. Da sieht dein Auto niemand und falls noch andere hier lang müssen ist dein Wagen auch außer Gefahr.“, empfahl er und ich nickte.   
Als ich endlich richtig stand und den Wagen Parkfertig abstellte, war Mira bereits ins Haus gegangen. Tyler wartete an der Tür um mich hinein zu lassen.   
Ich konnte noch nicht einmal richtig ankommen, da war ich auch schon von meinen süßen umringt. „Ja Hallo meine Schätzchen. Habt ihr mich vermisst?“, fragte ich meine aufgeregte Meute.   
Charlie und Browni kommentierten das mit einem Bellen, während Leyla genüsslich heulte.   
Gott ich liebte diese Rasse einfach. Huskys gehörten nun mal zu den lustigsten Hunden.  
Ein Blick auf den Flur, an dem nun die Futterstation aufgebaut war, reichte um festzustellen, dass Ruth meine Babys zwar gefüttert hatte, aber die Schalen nicht ausgewaschen wurden.  
Ich seufzte gelassen, als ich die Näpfe einsammelte um sie zu spülen.  
Die Küche war nicht schwer zu finden. Ich begab mich also gleichmal an die Spüle. Warmes Wasser einlassen und Spülmittel hinzugeben. Dies war eine der lästigeren Aufgaben, doch all das gehört nun Mal zum Leben einer Hundemutti.   
Das Tapsen schwerfälliger Pfoten auf Küchenfliesen ließ mich aufblicken. Angel war herein spaziert. Sie stellte sich neben mich und rieb ihren Kopf an meinem Bein.   
Ich trocknete meine Hände um meiner alten Hundedame ein bisschen Zuneigung zu geben.  
„Ist ja fein mein altes Mädchen. Ich hab dich ja auch lieb.“, wisperte ich ihr sanft zu. Angel begann vor Freude mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln.   
In letzter Zeit war sie seltsam ruhig geworden. Ich machte mir ein wenig sorgen, da sie ja wirklich nicht mehr die jüngste war. Neun Jahre schon, vielleicht auch zehn. Was Hundejahre anging war sie nun wirklich schon eine Seniorin.   
Hin und wieder bemerkte ich sogar, dass Leyla ihren Platz übernahm. Leyla meine zweit älteste mit Schätzungsweise sechs Jahren. Ob Angels Zeit wohl bald gekommen war. Denn Seniorin hin oder her neun war nun wirklich nicht das Maximum das ein Hund erreichen konnte.   
Sie hatte allerdings schon viel mitgemacht, auch ihre Hüfte beginnt Probleme zu machen. Typisch für Schäferhunde, da allerdings noch eine andere Rasse bei Angel involviert war, hatte ich auf eine bessere Gesundheit gehofft. Ich wandte mich seufzend von ihr ab.  
Sie hatten schließlich Hunger und dazu muss erst mal das Geschirr passen. Wir Menschen aßen ja auch nicht von dreckigen Tellern.   
„Muss das Viech unbedingt hier drinnen sein? Ist ja eklig!“, äußerte eine ziemlich verhasste Stimme. Mira…  
Ich wirbelte herum, genug war genug. „Das einzige eklige Viech das ich sehe bedient gerade den Kühlschrank!“, fauchte ich sie an. Ihre Bewegung stoppte abrupt. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?“, wollte sie in giftigem Ton wissen. Ich trat noch einen mutigen Schritt auf sie zu.  
„Na genau das, was ich gerade gesagt habe!“, meine Augen sprühten funken vor Wut.   
„Das hier ist unser Haus! Unser Revier! Halte dich gefälligst an unsere Regeln!“, knurrte sie und trat nun ebenfalls auf mich zu.  
Ich lachte freudlos und kam noch einen ticken näher. „Zu aller Erst, müssen Regeln vernünftig vermittelt werden! Das geht nämlich auch freundlicher!“, zischte ich.   
Mira bebte vor Zorn. „Ich kann in meinem Zuhause reden wie ich will!“, betonte sie. Ich schüttelte aggressiv den Kopf. „Oh nein! Kannst du nicht! Wenn du nicht anständig mit uns umgehen kannst, dann bringe ich meine Hunde zurück!“, drohte ich.  
Ihr schienen die Worte zu fehlen. Selbst die Argumente waren ihr ausgegangen. „Hunde in der Küche sind nun wirklich lächerlich!“, gab sie stattdessen schnippisch zurück.  
Ich schnaubte verächtlich. „Gut! Dann sag es auf anständige Weise! Na los!“, forderte ich sie auf und trat noch näher. „Denn ich hatte nie gebeten Teil eurer Welt zu sein! Doch seit dem Vorfall willst du mich Tod sehen und langsam bin ich es leid! Du bedrohst mich! Du bedrohst meine Hunde! Und jetzt das hier? Fahr zur Hölle Miststück!“, konterte ich.  
Das letzte war wahrscheinlich ein bisschen zu viel, denn ihre Augen verfärbten sich in den Wolfsmodus und ihr Körper zitterte. Vollmond war noch nicht zu lange her, konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass sie sich noch verwandeln konnte?   
Ihre Haut schien sich zu verzerren und ich könnte schwören, dass ein paar ihrer Knochen knackten.   
„Was ist hier los?“, wollte ein alarmierter Tyler wissen, als er in die Küche stürmte.  
„Dreckige Hunde in unserer Küche!“, brüllte sie und selbst ihre Stimme klang nun tiefer und verzerrt. Selbst wenn es mein Leben kostete, für meine Babys musste ich stark sein.  
Ich grinste sie herausfordernd an und reckte mein Kinn.  
„Wieso das denn? Hast du dich etwa länger nicht mehr geduscht!“, niemand, wirklich NIEMAND hatte das Recht meine Hunde zu beleidigen! NIEMAND hat das RECHT ihnen weh zu tun. Was auch immer mit mir passierte, ich hatte mir geschworen sie zu beschützen!  
Mira knurrte und ihre Knochen schienen tatsächlich zu brechen, sie würde es tatsächlich schaffen sich zu verwandeln. Tyler war nun ebenfalls in den Wolfsmodus gewechselt. Seine Augen glühten, seine Zähne waren lang und messerscharf und seine rechte Hand sah aus wie eine Rasiermesserscharfe Klaue. Schneller als ich mit meinen Augen folgen konnte, hatte er Mira am Genick gepackt und ihren Kopf nach hinten gerissen.  
„Ich warne dich ein letztes Mal! Reis dich zusammen BETA, oder du erlebst den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr!“, knurrte er und verdammt, auch seine Stimme war tief und verzerrt. Ihn so zu sehen ließ mein Herz ungewollt schneller schlagen.  
Mira kreischte vor Schmerz auf und Tyler warf sie auf den Flur, wo sie zu Boden ging. Ihr Zustand normalisierte sich und sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Ich will keinen Ton mehr von dir hören! Geh in dein Zimmer!“, befahl er. Widerwillig rappelte sie sich auf und warf mir vernichtende Blicke zu. Dann war sie verschwunden.  
Ich atmete tief durch, augenblicklich von Schuldgefühlen geplagt. War ich etwa zu aufmüpfig gewesen? Es frustrierte mich, dass ich so die Beherrschung verloren hatte. Ich wandte mich Angel zu.  
„Angel ab auf deinen Platz. Küche ist Tabu!“, befahl ich ihr und deutete auf die Türe.   
Sie sah mich reumütig an und tat wie ihr geheißen.   
Ich machte mich wieder an den Abwasch. Tyler kam auf mich zu, doch ich mied es ihn anzusehen. Stattdessen konzentrierte ich mich auf die Futternäpfe, so als würden sie mir eine interessante Geschichte erzählen. Er sah mich nur an und ich schluckte schwer.  
„Tut mir Leid… Ich wollte nicht so aufbrausend sein… Ich… weiß auch nicht was gerade los war…“, stammelte ich. Tyler legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und drehte mich zu sich herum.  
Ich wandte meine Augen nicht von den Näpfen ab, wollte nicht sehen ob er wütend auf mich war. Oder ob ich ihn einfach nur enttäuscht hatte.  
„Es ist oke Luna. Ich hab ein sehr gutes Gehör… Ich hab alles mit angehört… Tut mir Leid das ich nicht früher da war. Bitte sei in Zukunft vorsichtiger. Ich weis nicht ob Mira dich nicht doch angreifen kann. Die anderen würden es zwar nicht übers Herz bringen, aber ich vertraue ihr nicht mehr.“, nun sah ich ihn doch an und seine Worte waren so ehrlich wie ich es noch nie erlebt hatte.  
„Du hast gesagt ich habe eine Gabe. Ich könnte selbst Werwölfe zähmen. Ich hab nicht vor mich fressen zu lassen. Da wäre mir bestimmt etwas eingefallen.“, beteuerte ich.  
Tyler lächelte traurig. „Trotzdem könnte dir etwas passieren… Werwölfe sind wilde Raubtiere. Raubtiere sind unberechenbar.“, erläuterte er und mir stieg die Schamesröte ins Gesicht.  
Er hatte Recht. Ich war nicht unbesiegbar…   
Ich war in eine Welt voller unsterblicher oder übermächtiger Titanen geraten, dabei war ich selbst nur ein kleines Insekt. Jeder in diesem Haus konnte mich ohne Schwierigkeiten töten. Ich lebte nur deshalb, weil sie es so wollten… Ich war nichts im Vergleich zu ihnen.  
„Luna bitte schau nicht so traurig… Ich werde dich beschützen, versprochen. Wir finden bestimmt eine Lösung für Mira. Lass ihr etwas Zeit. Sie tut sich schwer Fremden zu vertrauen… Wenn sie erst sieht wie toll du bist und das du uns nichts Böses willst kann sie wie eine Schwester sein.“, versicherte Tyler und ich schnaubte ungläubig. Ob ich sie als Schwester wollte war fraglich.  
Niemand disqualifizierte sich schneller bei mir als jemand der meine Hunde bedrohte. Er nickte wissend als Antwort auf meine Reaktion.   
„Wir können das bestimmt klären Luna, hab etwas Vertrauen in mich.“, bat er und langsam fühlte ich mich schlecht. Ich wollte schließlich auch eine Lösung finden. Keinesfalls wollte ich beratungsresistent wirken oder der gleichen.  
Ich lächelte verlegen. „Ich vertraue dir Tyler. Ich weis das wir das irgendwann hinkriegen.“, beteuerte ich und seine Miene erhellte sich. Aufgeregt kramte er in seiner Hosentasche.  
„Übrigens! Ich hab da eine super Lösung für unser Vampirproblem gefunden.“, berichtete Tyler und holte eine kleine Phiole mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit hervor.   
Er hielt sie mir hin und zögerlich nahm ich diese entgegen. „Trink das! Das ist flüssiges Eisenkraut. Das beste Mittel gegen Vampirangriffe.“, erklärte er und ich nahm den Deckel ab. Es roch bitter und nicht gerade wie die neuste Super-Limonade.  
„Wie genau wirkt das? Hat das Nebenwirkungen?“, wollte ich misstrauisch wissen… Hatte ich nicht eben noch gesagt ich vertraue ihm?  
„Nein es hat keinerlei Auswirkung auf dich, aber sollte ich das nächste Mal die Kontrolle verlieren und dich beißen… Naja sagen wir mal es wird mir dann mehr wehtun als dir.“, er wirkte wieder so bedrückt. Mist! Natürlich!  
Ich hatte vorhin einiges an Vorwürfen gemacht und ein paar davon bezogen sich auch auf Tyler… Wie war das noch gleich? Ich wollte nie ein Teil ihrer Welt sein?  
Am liebsten hätte ich mich dafür geohrfeigt… All diese Ereignisse waren doch nichts weiter als Unfälle… Ich war selbst Schuld. Die Wölfe hatten mir so den Verstand vernebelt, dass ich sie einfach wiedersehen wollte. Natürlich konnte ich nicht ahnen, dass es Werwölfe waren.  
Oder etwa doch? Hätte ich es mir denken müssen? Auf Grund ihrer ungewöhnlichen Größe?  
„Tyler… Das was ich da eben zu Mira gesagt hatte… Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen. Ich bin dir nicht mehr böse. Es macht mir nichts aus ein Teil eurer Welt zu sein. Ihr Verhalten war einfach das Letzte und ich habe mich so hilflos gefühlt…“, ich sah zu Boden.   
Ohne es zu wollen hatte ich ihn offenbar schwer getroffen. Tyler legte seine Hand unter mein Kinn und zwang mich dazu ihn anzusehen.  
„Was gestern passiert ist kann ich nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. Ich kann aber verhindern dass es ein zweites Mal vorkommt. Bitte trink das Luna, tu es für meinen Seelenfrieden.“, flehte er und seine Augen waren gezeichnet von unendlich Qualen. Alte sowie Neue.  
Ich hielt die Phiole tapfer an meinen Mund während ich ihn die ganze Zeit über musterte. „Bevor ich das trinke… Wenn du ein Polizist bist musst du mir das sagen.“, entgegnete ich und grinste schelmisch. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem frechen lächeln.  
„Ex und weg!“, feuerte er mich an und in einem Zug kippte ich den Inhalt hinunter. Es war genauso scheußlich wie es roch und so ganz verstand ich nicht wie mich diese Brühe beschützen sollte. Ich gab ihm die leere Phiole zurück und er schwenkte sie Gedankenverloren hin und her.  
Ein einzelner Tropfen war noch darin.  
Er hielt seine linke Hand mit den Handflächen nach unten vor mich hin und lies diesen Tropfen darauf fallen. An der Stelle wo der Tropfen seine Haut berührte stieg rauch empor und die Haut sah aus als würde sie verätzt werden. Panisch riss ich die Augen auf und schnappte ihm das Fläschchen weg.   
Er sah mich ernst an, als wollte er mich damit beruhigen.  
Doch wenn so ein Tröpfchen bereits so einen Schaden anrichten konnte… Was passierte dann mit seinen Organen wenn er mein Blut trank?   
Ich nahm seine verletzte Hand in meine und lies kaltes Wasser darüber laufen. Dieses Zeug musste weg von ihm, er musste sich davon fernhalten.   
„Das ist nicht nötig Luna.“, er lächelte zärtlich, doch er zog seine Hand nicht weg. „Das heilt ganz schnell, versprochen.“, besänftige er mich und tatsächlich konnte ich beobachten wie sich die Wunde schloss. „Mach das nie wieder hörst du. Hätte ich das gewusst dann hätte ich es nicht getrunken!“, erwiderte ich aufgebracht. Tyler wirkte überrascht.  
„Wieso denn nicht?“, wollte er wissen. „Wenn du rückfällig wirst während das Zeug noch wirkt bringt es dich um!“, meine Stimme zitterte und ich spürte wie aufgelöst ich durch den Gedanken wurde. Tyler tot… Das durfte nicht passieren und schon gar nicht durch mein Blut.  
„Du scheinst das missverstanden zu haben… Ich bin ein Hybride. Unsterblich. Eine kleine Menge wie diese wird mich nicht töten. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen.“, versuchte er mich zu beruhigen. Die erste verräterische Träne kullerte aber bereits.  
Er legte seine andere Hand an meine Wange und strich die Tränen weg. „Ich altere seit knapp vier Jahren nicht mehr. Mich tot zu kriegen ist gar nicht mehr so einfach… Sieh mich an!“, seine Worte waren nur noch ein ruhiges wispern.   
„Du bist so süß wenn du dich um mich sorgst. Das gefällt mir.“, gestand er und lächelte schief. Ich riss mich von seinem Anblick los, seinem unglaublich attraktiven Anblick und schrubbte weiter die Näpfe sauber. Unsterblich hatte er gesagt… Er alterte nicht mehr hatte er gesagt.  
Das sah nicht nach einer Geschichte mit Zukunft für uns aus. Wieso war mir dieser Gedanke nicht schon früher gekommen? Bevor ich unnötigerweise zu schwärmen begann?  
Trotzdem… „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich verletzt um mir etwas zu beweisen. Unsterblich heißt wohl kaum Schmerzfrei.“, antwortete ich und trocknete die vier Näpfe ab.  
„Du bist so süß ich könnte dich glatt fressen.“, stichelte er und auch wenn ich ihn gerade nicht ansah, konnte ich förmlich hören wie er grinste.  
„Komm meinem Hals zu nahe und du erlebst dein blaues Wunder.“, zischte ich, da war es wieder, dieses nervige hänseln das mich im nach hinein nur wieder anmachte.   
„Dein Hals ist nicht die einzige Stelle mit einer Hauptschlagader… Da wären deine Arme… Oder deine Oberschenkel.“, schockiert fuhr ich herum. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt?  
Und falls ja, war das etwa flirten?   
Er lächelte immer noch frech, aber gleichzeitig auch lüstern…  
Ich konnte nicht anders als es mir bildlich vorzustellen und errötete augenblicklich. Schnell wandte ich mich wieder den Näpfen zu, mir war nämlich als hätte hier jemand die Heizung aufgedreht. Er lachte nur und wandte sich zum gehen.  
„Falls dir das nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht kannst du jederzeit an meine Zimmertür klopfen.“, im Flur drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um und unsere Blicke trafen sich.  
„Vielleicht ziehe ich sogar extra für dich eine Uniform an.“, dieses Mal klang seine Stimme ernst, tief und sinnlich. Mein Gesicht sah mittlerweile bestimmt aus wie der Mars persönlich und ich warf ein Geschirrtuch nach ihm.   
„Tyler bitte! Ich muss hier was erledigen…“, stammelte ich nervös. „Lass dich nicht ablenken.“, er zwinkerte mir zu und ging. Oke dieses Mal provozierte er auf ganz neuem Territorium. Eines, das ich noch nie betreten hatte. Auch wenn es noch so peinlich war, aber die Wahrheit war nun mal nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Ich bin Jungfrau!


	4. Kapitel 3.2

„Ich glaube Tyler mag dich sehr.“, platzte Ruth heraus als wir gerade auf einen Waldweg einbogen. Ich sah sie überrascht an. Mit so einem plötzlichen Themenwechsel hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Vor circa zehn Minuten waren wir aufgebrochen um mit meinen Babys Gassi zu gehen.  
Bis gerade hatte sie geschwiegen, gleichzeitig wirkte sie so nervös.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“, wollte ich wissen und konnte mir eigentlich die Antwort schon zusammen reimen. Ich war ja nicht dumm. Mir war schon aufgefallen, dass es irgendeine Spannung zwischen uns gab. Dass die Spannung aber so deutlich wahrzunehmen war, dass selbst Ruth mich darauf ansprach war mir bis eben nicht bewusst gewesen.  
„Ich kriege natürlich nicht mit wie ihr euch in der Schule macht, da ich als Floristin im Flower-Paradies arbeite, aber er scheint nur noch Augen für dich zu haben. Schon als er dich das erste Mal gesehen hatte sprach er nur noch von dir. Als hättest du ihn verzaubert.“, erläuterte sie und tanzte mit ihren Fingern um magische Kräfte zu symbolisieren.  
Ich kicherte nervös. Seit er seine Unsterblichkeit erwähnt hatte glaubte ich nicht mehr so richtig an eine glückliche Zukunft. Er war kein Mensch, keiner von ihnen war ein Mensch.  
Darin unterschieden wir uns. Klar wusste ich, dass die Erste große Liebe nur selten in Erfüllung ging. Trotzdem wünschte sich die Jungfrau in mir, dass der erste richtige Freund ein Leben lang hielt. War ich vielleicht zu unrealistisch? Oder hatte ich zu hohe Ansprüche?  
Bisher dachte ich eigentlich, dass meine Ansprüche gut umzusetzen waren… Nach dem Motto, eigentlich wäre alles egal nur menschlich sollte er sein.  
Naja und vielleicht kein totales Arschloch…  
Ich unterdrückte ein seufzen um nicht all zu verknallt rüber zu kommen. „Naja Ruth… Die Sache wäre etwas komplizierter mit uns. Da ist zum einen die Hybridensache, zum anderen die Unsterblichkeitssache und das er schon eine Weile länger 17 ist als ich. Daraus schließe ich, dass er bestimmt eine wildere Vergangenheit hatte als ich. Möglicherweise mit dem ein oder anderen Mord und Totschlag verbunden…“, erklärte ich ihr sachlich.  
Doch irgendwie schaffte ich es, mich mit meinen eigenen Worten zu treffen. Was wenn er tatsächlich Leichen im Keller hatte? Wie könnte ich damit umgehen?  
Ich habe noch nie ein Leben ausgelöscht, nicht mal das einer Maus. Im Prinzip sind wir Menschen ja nichts anderes als Mäuse für die Unsterblichen Katzen.  
„Nun ja…“, setzte Ruth verlegen an. „Es war bestimmt nicht immer einfach. Vor einem Jahr verwandelte ich mich zum ersten Mal in einen Werwolf. Tyler und den anderen hatte ich es zu verdanken, dass nicht noch ein Mensch ums Leben kam.“, führte sie beschämt fort.  
Ich wirbelte schockiert zu ihr herum.  
Hatte ich mich gerade verhört? Die süße, kleine Ruth? Sie? Sie soll getötet haben?  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, dass musste einen guten Grund gehabt haben. Denn ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie eine kaltblütige Killerin war.  
„Was ist denn passiert?“, hakte ich nach und war mir nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher ob ich es wirklich wissen wollte. Ruth spielte nervös mit einer roten Locke.  
„Naja… Manche Menschen sind mit dem Werwolf Gen geboren… Wenn wir älter werden wird die Unruhe in uns immer größer und wir neigen dazu uns aggressiver zu verhalten. Anfangs dachte ich es wäre nur die Pubertät die mich in den Wahnsinn trieb. Aber dann…“, sie schluckte schwer.  
Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass es ihr wirklich schwer fiel darüber zu sprechen.  
„Ich wurde gerade 18. Ich wollte in einem speziellen Club feiern… und da war dieser Mann…“, wieder verfiel sie in trauriges Schweigen.  
Langsam konnte ich mir ihre Vergangenheit zusammensetzen. Innerlich flehte ich zum Himmel, dass ich mich irrte und das dieser mysteriöse Mann ihr nichts angetan hatte.  
Ich pfiff meine Hunde zu mir und befahl ihnen sitzen zu bleiben. Als sich selbst Charlie beruhigt hatte, trat ich auf Ruth zu und nahm ihre Hand.  
„Möchtest du darüber reden Ruth?“, fragte ich sanft. Sie lächelte verlegen, mied es aber mir in die Augen zu sehen. Sie atmete tief durch ehe sie fortfuhr.  
„Er meinte… ich bräuchte nur mal einen anständigen Schwanz um wieder normal zu werden… Dann zerrte er mich zum Hinterausgang des Clubs…“, ich brodelte innerlich vor Wut! Obwohl ich ihr zuhörte weigerte ich mich, dass gehörte zu akzeptieren.  
„Ich brüllte ihn an er soll mich nicht anfassen… Aber er wollte nicht hören und zerrte an meinem Top… Ich war so aufgebracht und wütend und verängstigt, dass ich ihm einfach in die Eier getreten hatte. Als er… sich dann vornüber beugte verpasste ich ihm noch einen Kinnhacken… In dem Moment verlor ich komplett die Kontrolle…“, Ruth‘ Gesicht verzog sich verdächtig.  
Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen, als sie an diesen schrecklichen Abend zurück dachte. Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit, da sie mir ja eben erzählt hatte wie sie sich wehrte.  
Aber… „Wie hast du die Kontrolle verloren?“, bohrte ich weiter, da ich den Verdacht nicht loswurde, dass dieser Abend nicht gut ausging für dieses Schwein.  
„Er lag schon am Boden. Ich hätte flüchten müssen, aber stattdessen prügelte ich weiter auf seinen Schädel ein. Wieder und wieder bis ich… bis ich hörte wie er brach. Sein Schädel brach… Ich bin weggerannt, ich wusste nicht, dass ich so viel Kraft hatte einem Mann den Schädel zu brechen. Da war so viel Blut auf dem Boden… Ich bin nach Hause gelaufen und hab meine Sachen gepackt… Dann habe ich gewartet…“, wieder unterbrach sie ihre Leidensgeschichte.  
Ich hörte wie ihre Stimme zitterte und nahm sie in den Arm. „Worauf hast du gewartet?“, fragte ich sanft und sie schluchzte. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass man ihn rechtzeitig gefunden hatte. Ich hätte den Rettungswagen rufen müssen, aber ich hatte zu große Angst vor den Konsequenzen… Wie hätte ich all das erklären sollen?“, stammelte sie.  
Wenn das wirklich vor einem Jahr war, konnte sie es selbstverständlich nicht so gut verarbeitet haben. Allerdings…  
„Schlimmer würde es dir jetzt gehen, wenn er dich Vergewaltigt hätte. So hast du dich immerhin gewehrt und gehst als die stärkere hervor. Man muss sich wehren und zuschlagen Ruth. Ich bin froh das du so tapfer gewesen bist.“, lobte ich sie.  
Ich wusste, dass Ruth keine kaltblütige Mörderin war. Es war überzogene Notwehr, aber immerhin war sie ja auch eine zierliche Frau gewesen und in einer sehr beängstigenden Situation.  
Ruth löste sich von mir und wischte ihre Tränen fort. Dann lächelte sie mich dankbar an.  
„Einen Tag später kam sein Tod in den Nachrichten… Da habe ich meine Sachen geschnappt und bin weg. Irgendwann lief ich zufällig Tyler und den anderen über den Weg. Sie kam auf mich zu und rochen an mir. Das war beängstigend und ich wollte weg, aber sie hielten mich fest und meinten ich wäre in Gefahr. Besser gesagt… ich war eine Gefahr.  
Sie nahmen mich mit in den Wald… Wäre Mira nicht dabei gewesen, wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht mitgekommen.“, Ruth lächelte verlegen ehe so weiter sprach: „Es war Vollmond und ich sah wie grauenvoll die Verwandlung von Jensen und Mira von statten ging… Während Jensens Knochen brachen schwieg er zwar, doch Mira brüllte vor Schmerzen. Tyler sah mich nur an und sagte ‚Ich warte mit meiner Verwandlung bis du fertig bist‘ dann ging es los.  
Jeder Knochen tausendfach gebrochen wieder und wieder. Ich hatte noch nie so qualvolle Schmerzen gehabt wie damals. Erst als ich fertig war sprang Tyler in seine Wolfsgestalt. Innerhalb von Sekunden und ohne einmal aufzuschreien. Als hätte er das schon hundert Mal gemacht. Wir standen uns als Wölfe gegenüber… Zuerst fiel ich ihn an, aber er war stärker.  
Es war mein Glück, dass er nicht auf meinen Tod aus war. Am Ende unterwarf ich mich ihm und den anderen. Tyler war mein Alpha, Mira meine Beta und Jensen mein Gamma. So sah mein Leben jetzt aus. Wenn mir diese Konstellation nicht gefallen sollte, könnte ich jederzeit gehen.“  
Ich war überwältigt! Ruth hatte mir gerade die Aufnahme in ein neues Rudel erklärt. Doch mein Höhenflug endete als sich mir eine letzte Frage stellte.  
„Wieso bist du denn plötzlich zum Werwolf geworden?“  
„Weil der Mord an dem Mann das Werwolf Gen provoziert hatte. Nur so bricht die Lykanthropie aus.“

Ich kuschelte mich zu Charlie ins Körbchen, nach all den Ereignissen war mir noch nicht nach Gehen zu Mute.  
Mord…  
Ich streichelte ihm über das Köpfchen und war gleichzeitig bemüht seinen Hundeküssen auszuweichen.  
Mord…  
Leyla legte sich vor mich hin und versuchte auch etwas Liebe abzukriegen.  
Mord…  
Mord…  
Mord…  
Verdammt! Jeder von ihnen hatte getötet um so zu werden. Ich war in einem Haus voller Mörder. Mörder die nicht nur als Werwolf getötet hatten, einen Zustand den sie nicht kontrollieren konnten. Sondern als sie noch Menschen waren.  
Hätten sie es da nicht kontrollieren können müssen?  
Nein… Ruth hat doch selbst gesagt, dass dieses Werwolf Gen irgendwann verrückt spielt. Also waren Menschen mit diesem Gen tickende Zeitbomben.  
Wie war wohl Tyler explodiert? Könnte ich verzeihen was er in seiner Vergangenheit so getrieben hatte? Und was war Miras Geschichte? Würde das erklären wieso sie Fremden nicht traute, oder war sie schon immer ein Monster gewesen?  
Über Jensen hatte ich mir bisher am wenigsten Gedanken gemacht, was wenn er in Wirklichkeit der gefährlichste war? Es sind doch schließlich immer die Unscheinbaren. Die, die in der Menge untergehen. Zu was war er fähig, oder war seine Geschichte so traurig wie Ruth‘?  
Gedankenverloren kraulte ich abwechselnd Charlie und Leyla, es wurde langsam spät… Ich sollte wirklich gehen… Nur noch ein bisschen… noch ein bisschen bei meinen Babys…

Sie war tatsächlich eingeschlafen… Es war fast schon niedlich würde sie nicht so unvorteilhaft liegen. Ihr Rücken würde sie morgen umbringen dafür. Tyler schmunzelte, so konnte sie da nicht bleiben.  
Wecken wollte er sie auch nicht.  
Sie sollte hier bleiben! Bei ihm! Er wollte, dass sie nie wieder fort ging. Er seufzte beschämt, wie zur Hölle konnte er nur so etwas denken?  
Er kniete sich zu ihr nieder, hielt jedoch genügend Abstand zu Charlie und Leyla. „Hey mein Junge…“, wisperte er zärtlich und Charlie blickte rasch auf. Tyler hielt den Zeigefinger an seine Lippen aus Angst er könnte zu bellen anfangen.  
„Deine Mami liegt da ganz schön doof meinst du nicht?“, fragte er den Pitbull, dieser nieste nur. Vorsichtig kroch Tyler näher. „Ich bringe sie in ein besseres Bett… Eins für Menschen. Oke?“, lies er den Rüden wissen und griff vorsichtig über Charlie drüber.  
Dieser überwachte alles sehr Aufmerksam und stupste Tylers Hand mit der Schnauze an. Tyler hielt inne. „Ich tu ihr nichts Böses. Versprochen.“, versicherte er dem Hund und streichelte vorsichtig über Charlies Kopf.  
Zum ersten Mal schien der Pitbull tatsächlich entspannter zu sein. Wachsam, aber nicht mehr so misstrauisch. Er legte seinen Kopf wieder auf die Pfoten, was Tyler als Einwilligung betrachtete und Luna vorsichtig anhob. Sie wog so gut wie nichts als er sie in seinen Armen wiegte.  
Ihr Gesicht kam dem eines Engels gleich und ihre ungewöhnliche, natürliche Haarfärbung gaben ihr das Antlitz einer Elfenprinzessin.  
Wasserstoffblond… Wie viele Menschen wurden so geboren? Es musste mit ihrer Gabe zusammenhängen. Das fühlte er. Sie war durch und durch was Besonderes. Sie kuschelte sich in seine Arme und sein Herz machte einen Satz.  
Er würde sie beschützen und er würde sie besitzen… Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nicht so leicht den Werwolf und den Vampir in ihm zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Tyler trug sie die Treppen nach oben, am Fußende angekommen erstarrte er noch einmal. Er wusste, dass ein Gästezimmer angebracht wäre. Doch ganz gleich welches Bett er aussuchte, solange sie mit ihm unter einem Dach schlief würde er sich kaum beherrschen können.  
Außerdem wollte er, dass sie in seinem Bett schlief. In seine Laken gehüllt und nur in seinen! Da wollte er sie sehen, da sollte sie hingehören. Wieder schüttelte er hilflos den Kopf.  
So soll es wohl sein… Er trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf sein großes Doppelbett. Vorsichtig deckte er sie zu, doch er konnte sich von ihrem Anblick kaum lösen.  
Ganz sanft strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie murmelte leise vor sich hin und kuschelte sich dann in seine Kissen hinein.  
„Schläft sie hier?“, fragte Ruth leise und Tyler wirbelte herum. Sie kicherte als sie sah, wie ertappt er gerade wirkte. Doch diese Ablenkung kam gerade richtig, so konnte er sich selbst davon abhalten zu ihr ins Bett zu kriechen.  
„Tyler…“, nuschelte Luna und er sah sie alarmiert an. Doch sie schlief nach wie vor. Ein verzweifelter gedämpfter Laut entschlüpfte seinen Lippen als er sich zu Ruth umwandte.  
„Kette mich unten im Wolfskeller fest.“, zischte er ihr zu, kurz davor seine Kontrolle zu verlieren. Ruth machte große Augen.  
„Aber morgen gehst du doch zur Schule. Willst du wirklich so schlafen?“, hakte sie überrascht nach. „Kette mich unten fest. Bitte…“, drängte er und verließ schleunigst das Schlafzimmer.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte trug ich noch all meine Klamotten… Der BH drückte unangenehm und die Jeans war auch nicht die beste Wahl über Nacht. Die Kissen rochen herrlich, nach einem Aftershave das mir nur all zu bekannt war.  
Panisch wirbelte ich herum… Doch ich war alleine in diesem Zimmer. Es war ordentlich und dennoch konnte ich eine Schultasche ausmachen, die sonst immer rechts von mir stand… Wenn ich in der Schule war…  
Es war Tylers Schlafzimmer!  
Aber wo war er? Und war er über Nacht bei mir? Ich stöhnte frustriert auf als mir klar wurde, dass meine Mutter garantiert ihren Verstand verloren hatte.  
Ich holte mein Handy aus der Hosentasche… Mist nur noch sechs Prozent Akku…  
Außerdem zwanzig verpasste Anrufe von Mama und zehn von Clara.  
Ich wählte letztere Nummer, da ich dort zumindest nicht angebrüllt würde. Nach nur einem Klingeln nahm sie ab.  
„WO BIST DU GEWESEN?“, kreischte sie und ich hielt das Telefon so weit wie möglich von meinem Ohr weg. „LUNA?“, rief sie sichtlich ungeduldig. „Beruhig dich ich bin bei Kira…“, log ich und fühlte mich sofort schlecht.  
„Da haben wir letzte Nacht auch angerufen! Da warst du nicht!“, kreischte Clara und ich wünschte Kira hätte mich besser gedeckt. „Wann habt ihr denn angerufen?“, hakte ich unsicher nach. „Na um neun!“, fauchte sie und ich grinste siegessicher.  
„Clara hör zu! Ich war noch etwas länger bei meinen Babys, danach wollte ich noch Kira sehen… Wir hatten nach Schulschluss eine Meinungsverschiedenheit und ich wollte es klären. Wir haben lange geredet und irgendwann sind wir dann eingeschlafen. Es tut mir leid. Sag Mama bitte, dass ich heute nach der Schule sofort heim komme…“, wieso war ich denn bitte keine Schauspielerin?  
„Und was sage ich wegen der Hunde?“, fragte sie schon deutlich beruhigter.  
„Die lässt du bitte weg! Sag so was wie ‚Luna war so frustriert wegen dem Streit, dass sie lange spazieren war und dann hat sie sich ein Herz gefasst und ist zu Kira gegangen‘ oke Mausi?“, bat ich meine kleine Schwester.  
Clara seufzte. „Oke… also fährst du mich heute nicht zur Schule?“, schlussfolgerte sie. „Nein, aber ich fahre dich und John heim.“, bestätigte ich. „Wann machst du dann deine Hunde?“, wollte sie weiter wissen. Ich seufzte, es kam doch immer alles auf einmal.  
„Ich geh heute Nachmittag noch mal hin und danach geh ich nochmal zu Kira. Und Morgen machen wir alle zusammen was oke?“, versprach ich ihr. „Ist gut Luna… Ich versuche Mama zu beruhigen. Bitte sag uns wenigstens in Zukunft bescheid oke? Ich will nicht wie Mom klingen aber… Ich hatte gestern schreckliche Angst um dich…“, flehte Clara und ich bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Versprochen Süße. Tut mir Leid.“, versicherte ich ihr.  
„Ich muss jetzt auflegen… ich habe nicht mehr so viel Akku.“, erklärte ich Clara und hoffte das der Akku noch für Kira reichte. „In Ordnung. Bis nachher.“, trällerte sie.  
„Bis Nachher.“, verabschiedete ich mich und legte auf. Vier Prozent… Das wurde knapp.  
Schnell wählte ich Kiras Nummer.  
Auch sie lies es gar nicht so lange klingeln. „Guten Morgen Sorgenkind!“, begrüßte sie mich fröhlich. Ich seufzte. „Zuerst möchte ich mich für meine Mutter entschuldigen! Und als nächstes möchte ich, dass du ihr sagst ich war heute Nacht bei dir! Falls sie anruft sag ihr bitte ich wäre in der Dusche oder so. Ich kann es nicht ausführlicher erklären, aber wir hatten gestern einen Streit! Worum es ging kannst du dir selber ausdenken, bitte hilf mir.“, flehte ich sie an.  
Kira kicherte nur. „Gut ich helfe dir unter einer Bedingung. Du sagst mir jetzt sofort wo du wirklich bist.“, ich konnte förmlich hören wie ihr das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht flog.  
„Sagen wir so! Ich komm heute Abend mit einer großen Pizza zu dir und du vergibst mir einfach, so wie ich das immer mache…“, ich hätte am liebsten geheult.  
Denn ihr freudiger Aufschrei signalisierte mir, dass sie die völlig falschen Schlüsse gezogen hatte.  
„Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein! Hör auf damit so war das gar nicht! Ich bin alleine! Ich war die ganze Nacht alleine! Hör auf so zu grinsen!“, zischte ich ihr verzweifelt zu.  
„Du warst bei ihm.“, sang sie kindisch und am liebsten hätte ich mich selber geohrfeigt. Kira wusste doch gar nicht, dass meine Hunde aus der Hütte entführt wurden!  
Ich hätte ihr einfach sagen können ich wäre wieder einmal dort eingeschlafen… Tatsache jedoch war, dass ich meine beste Freundin nicht immer so anlügen wollte.  
Ich konnte Kira sowieso schon kaum die Wahrheit sagen. Dann soll sie doch von mir aus wissen, dass ich bei Tyler geschlafen hatte. Was war schon groß dabei?  
„Hör mal ich muss auflegen wir reden später oke? Bye!“, verabschiedete ich mich schnell und legte auf ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn in dem Moment betrat Ruth den Raum. „Guten Morgen!“, begrüßte sie mich fröhlich.  
Verwirrt nuschelte ich ein ‚Morgen‘ zurück und rieb mir die Augen. Ich war also tatsächlich in Tylers Zimmer. „Ich hab dir frische Unterwäsche und ein frisches T-Shirt von mir gebracht. Wir haben ja dieselbe Figur. Nur meine Hosen werden dir wohl zu kurz sein. Und hier haben wir, Trommelwirbel bitte, eine frische Zahnbürste original verpackt. Falls du duschen willst bring ich dir Handtücher, Duschgel und Shampoo.“, Ruth breitete alles auf dem Bett aus.  
Ich staunte nicht schlecht über diese Gastfreundschaft. „Danke Ruth! Ich würde liebend gerne duschen.“, erwiderte ich erfreut und nahm die Sachen an mich.  
„Die Kleidung kannst du behalten, das Shirt ist mir sowieso zu lang. Fühl dich wie Zuhause.“, entgegnete sie und hüpfte los um mir wohl frische Handtücher zu bringen…

Als ich endlich frisch geduscht, angezogen und gerichtet war ging ich hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Jensen und Mira saßen schon am Esstisch. Doch ich war nicht wirklich scharf auf Miras Anwesenheit, also ging ich weiter zu den Hundekörben.  
Die Tür zum Keller stand sperrangelweit offen. Von Neugier gepackt ging ich die Treppen hinunter. Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich mich, als wäre hier unten etwas Ungewöhnliches zu finden.  
„Ruth?“, wisperte ich nervös.  
Ich hörte wie eine Türe geöffnet wurde und steuerte auf dieses Geräusch zu. Als ich um die Ecke gelaufen kam sah ich einen Raum, den man durchaus als ungewöhnlich bezeichnen konnte. Die Mauern an der Innenseite des Zimmers waren komplett verkratzt und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hingen schwere Ketten herunter.  
Und an diesen Ketten, hing Tyler…  
Ruth stand vor ihm und verdeckte mir teilweise die Sicht. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen großen Schlüssel. „Luna… Du bist schon fertig?“, fragte sie nervös.  
Ich nickte misstrauisch und fragte mich, was hier wohl passiert war. „Guten Morgen Luna…“, begrüßte mich Tyler mit rauer Stimme. Sofort lief mir ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Wieso…?“, fragte ich ausdruckslos und deutete verwirrt auf das Szenario vor mir.  
Ruth atmete tief durch bevor sie zu sprechen begann: „Lass uns kurz vor die Tür gehen.“  
Ich folgte ihr, gespannt auf das was sie zu erzählen hatte.  
Sie schloss die Tür hinter uns und wirbelte dann zu mir herum. „Als du gestern eingeschlafen bist hat Tyler dich in sein Bett gelegt. Ich folgte ihm unauffällig, weil ich in Sorge war ob er seine Beherrschung erneut verlieren würde. Er war auch kurz davor, also flehte er mich regelrecht an ihn über Nacht anzuketten. So dass du in Sicherheit bist.“, klärte sie mich auf.  
Ich war sprachlos. Er hing so schon die ganze Nacht? In Jogginghosen und ohne Shirt? In einer Position die sich wohl kaum zum schlafen eignete?  
Und das nur um mich zu schützen?  
„Wieso hat er mich nicht einfach geweckt? Hätte ich das gewusst wäre ich doch nach Hause gegangen! Was wenn er jetzt meinetwegen Rückenschmerzen kriegt.“, rief ich frustriert und angelte Ruth den Schlüssel aus der Hand.  
„Wir müssen ihn schnell los machen!“, beharrte ich und stürmte zurück in den Raum.  
Tyler blickte auf als ich auf ihn zugelaufen kam, als er jedoch sah wie besorgt ich wirkte wurde er skeptisch und musterte Ruth fragend.  
Diese kicherte nur und meinte: „Sie sorgt sich darum das du Rückenschmerzen bekommst.“, Nun schmunzelte auch Tyler und langsam nervte es.  
Was war daran so lustig? „Luna… Ich kann keine Rückenschmerzen kriegen. Ich bin ein Hybride. Sämtliche Verletzungen heilen sich von selbst.“, erklärte er sachte und seine Augen strahlten so viel Zuneigung aus, dass mir einmal mehr zu heiß wurde.  
Ich wandte mich von seinem Anblick ab, was nicht gerade einfach war und fing an die Fesseln an seinem rechten Arm zu lösen. „Kann ich euch beide alleine lassen? Ich würde gerne Frühstücken?“, wollte Ruth unsicher wissen und es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Frage an Tyler gestellt war. Doch ich antwortete völlig automatisch und ohne nachzudenken: „Ja kannst du!“  
Ich spürte wie Tyler mich überrascht von der Seite ansah und wie er meine Antwort wohl zustimmend ab nickte. Denn kurz darauf verschwand Ruth durch die Türe.  
Nun waren wir endlich alleine, leider an einem Ort der aussah wie ein Folterkabinett.  
„Du hättest das nicht tun dürfen!“, tadelte ich ihn als sein Handgelenk endlich befreit war.  
„Und wieso nicht?“, bohrte er nach. Gerade versuchte ich seinen Unterarm zu befreien. „Na weil das dein Zuhause ist. Meinetwegen sollst du dich nicht im Keller anketten lassen.“, schimpfte ich weiter. Ich konnte einfach nicht gegen mein Gewissen ankämpfen.  
„Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun sollen?“, fragte er weiter und ich war an seinem unglaublich muskulösen Oberarm angekommen. Meine Finger zitterten nervös jedes Mal wenn ich versehentlich über seine Haut strich.  
„Du hättest mich wecken sollen, dann wäre ich nach Hause gegangen. Das ich gestern nicht daheim war wird sowieso noch ein Nachspiel geben…“, erklärte ich ihm. Doch so langsam stand es schlecht um meine Konzentration. Wieso war er nur so durchtrainiert?  
„So müde hättest du nicht mehr fahren können. Luna.“, entgegnete er und jedes Mal wenn er meinen Namen sagte prickelte es an meinem ganzen Körper.  
„Wieso hast du mich dann nicht einfach im Hundekorb gelassen?“, wollte ich wissen und rang mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung. Ich musste die Fessel um seinen Bauch lösen. Ja auch da war er, durch eine Metallschnalle fixiert!  
„Das wäre schädlich für deinen Rücken.“, argumentierte er weiter. Wie konnte er nur so gelassen bleiben. Seine Stimme klang so ruhig, als würde er jeden Morgen so beginnen.  
Als ich seinen zu perfekten Sixpack befreit hatte atmete ich kurz durch um nicht völlig den Verstand zu verlieren. „Und wieso kein Gästezimmer?“, hakte ich weiter nach und wollte die Nackenfessel lösen, als sich unsere Blicke trafen.  
Er sah mich eindringlich an, seine Augen waren so dunkel und voller Verlangen. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr abwenden. Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst wie angespannt er wirklich war und das auch er um Selbstbeherrschung kämpfen musste.  
Ob es dabei allerdings um mich ging oder nur mein Blut konnte ich schwer einschätzen. Doch für einen Moment erlaubte ich es mir davon zu träumen.  
„Weil ich wollte das du in meinem Bett liegst und in keinem anderen.“, bei diesen Worten wurde es mir tatsächlich schwindelig und ich löste die Nackenfessel so schnell es eben möglich war, mit zitternden Fingern. Nun widmete ich mich seinem linken Oberarm.  
Und er war genauso perfekt wie der Rechte.  
Noch nie hatte sich mir ein Mann so genähert und noch nie hatte es mich so nach einem Menschen verlangt. War das schon liebe? „Du hättest dich trotzdem nicht anketten lassen sollen.“, wisperte ich, denn zu mehr war meine Stimme nicht mehr fähig.  
„Hätte ich mich… Etwa zu dir ins Bett legen sollen?“, raunte er mir zu und wenn das wohl keine Hitzewallungen waren, dann wusste ich auch nicht mehr weiter. Linker Unterarm befreit, auf zum Linken Handgelenk. Doch meine Finger zitterten so heftig, das mir beinahe der Schlüssel aus der Hand glitt. Tyler schien es bemerkt zu haben.  
Denn kurz darauf erhob er sich und trat dicht hinter mich. Mit seiner rechten Hand umfasste er meine und so standen wir da. Eng umschlungen. Es kostete alles an Selbstbeherrschung mich nicht an seine muskulöse Brust anzulehnen. Je länger wir so standen desto schwieriger wurde es.  
Mein Atem ging nur noch ganz flach und mein Herz raste wie ein Formel-eins Auto. Ich könnte schwören, dass ich sogar kurz vor der Ohnmacht stand. Seine Haut war so warm und weich, aber auch so fest. Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch alle Worte in meinem Kopf waren wie ausgelöscht.  
Als hätte man mir nie das Sprechen beigebracht.  
Er löste den Schlüssel aus meiner Hand um die letzte seiner Fesseln selbst zu entledigen. Dabei kam er noch näher und mir wurde so unfassbar warm.  
Am liebsten hätte ich all meine Klamotten im hohen Bogen von mir geworfen, doch was dann? Allein der Gedanke bracht mich um den Verstand und machte mich so nervös wie sonst nichts im Universum. Tyler ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt, um das letzte Schloss zu öffnen.  
Als das erlösende klacken ertönte, dachte ich er würde sich zurückziehen. Doch dem war nicht so. Kaum war sein anderes Handgelenk befreit umfasste er damit meinen Bauch und zog mich in eine innige Umarmung.  
Mit der anderen Hand griff er ebenfalls um mich herum und drückte mich an meiner linken Schulter noch enger an sich heran.  
Nun war das zittern meiner Finger auch in meinen Beinen angekommen, da sich plötzlich ganz neue Regionen meines Körpers meldeten. Regionen die zuvor nie den Mund aufgemacht hatten, dass sie überhaupt anwesend wären.  
„Deshalb habe ich mich anketten lassen. In deiner Gegenwart werde ich vollkommen willenlos.“, raunte er mir ins Ohr und diese Worte verdoppelten die statischen Ladungen die durch meinen ganzen Körper rauschten.  
Meine Selbstkontrolle war dahin, ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter und seufzte genussvoll. Mein Körper schien völlig vergessen zu haben wie Jungfräulich er eigentlich ist, denn alles was ich noch denken konnte war, wie lange ich wohl brauchte um ihn aus dieser Jogginghose zu kriegen. Gefährliche Gedanken, denn was es für Schutz gab fiel mir schon gar nicht mehr ein.  
Wenn kein Wunder passierte, passierte es gleich wirklich.  
Das wurde mir bewusst als meine Hände über seine Arme wanderten. Jeden einzelnen seiner Muskeln erkundend. Was ich wohl finden würde, wären meine Hände weiter südlich…  
„Tyler! Mira sagt du sollst dich endlich anziehen und fertig machen. Ihr müsst zur Schule.“, rief Ruth und ich konnte hören wie sie zu uns herunter kam.  
Die Magie war verflogen Tyler ließ schnell von mir ab und kam ihr entgegen. „Ich komme schon.“, entgegnete er und klang sichtlich gereizt.  
Ich schmunzelte darüber, zu gerne hätte ich diesen Moment noch länger genossen. Ich taumelte zur Bank auf der er die ganze Nacht über gesessen hatte und ließ mich darauf fallen.  
Meine Beine versagten mir komplett den Dienst.  
Ich musste mir wohl eingestehen, dass das hier sexuelle Erregung gewesen sein musste. Ruth streckte den Kopf zur Tür herein und schaute mich besorgt an.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, wollte sie wissen. Ich nickte zaghaft. „Ich glaube du könntest recht haben wegen gestern. Vielleicht mag er mich tatsächlich.“, nuschelte ich verlegen.


	5. Kapitel 3.3

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Mira mit den anderen einfach weggefahren ist!“, brummte Tyler gereizt, als wir gerade den Hof von Marianne Mansion verließen. „Ich werde ihr dafür den Arsch aufreißen wenn ich sie nachher sehe!“, fügte er angespannt hinzu.  
Ja ich konnte seine Wut gut nachvollziehen. Ich war immer noch völlig durch den Wind durch die Ereignisse, die im Keller passiert waren.  
Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber ich hatte Angst, dass meine Stimme immer noch zitterte. Also blieb ich weiterhin stumm. Tyler seufzte und lehnte sich gegen seinen Sitz. Ein schneller Seitenblick zeigte mir, dass er ziemlich frustriert sein musste. Ich holte tief Luft ehe ich mich zu sprechen traute. „Tut sie das öfters?“, wollte ich neugierig wissen.  
Tyler schnaubte verärgert. „Wäre das der Fall, hätte ich sie schon längst raus geschmissen! Sie widersetzt sich bewusst dem Befehl des Alpha. Das ist ein Angriff auf meine Autorität. Sie könnte mich genauso gut gleich angreifen.“, er lachte bitter.  
„Als könnte sie je gegen mich gewinnen! Mira kriegt noch eine letzte Chance, ansonsten kann sie beim nächsten Vollmond was erleben!“, beschwor er. Ich fröstelte.  
„Du wirst sie aber nicht töten… Oder?“, hakte ich vorsichtig nach. Er schwieg eine Weile. „Zumindest habe ich es nicht vor. Je nach Situation lässt sich das nicht immer vermeiden…“, gestand er dann. Das hatte ich befürchtet, offenbar hatte er wohl schon die ein oder andere Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet. Ich versuchte mir Ruth‘ Geschichte in Erinnerung zu rufen.  
Sie konnte es auch nicht vermeiden… Unter den richtigen Umständen war wohl jeder Menschen zu einem Mord fähig. „Was ist los Luna? Du schaust so bedrückt… Machst du dir Sorgen um Mira?“, fragte er und ich spürte seinen zärtlichen Blick auf mir ruhen.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf… Dann zögerte ich einen Moment und nickte anschließend. „Ich mache mir auch Sorgen wegen dir. Mit wie vielen Morden auf seinem Gewissen kann man leben? Ich kann mir das überhaupt nicht vorstellen…“, erklärte ich ihm.  
Dass ihn meine Worte überrascht hatten konnte ich spüren, dazu musste ich nicht zu ihm rüber sehen. „Was glaubst du? Mit wie vielen Morden ich leben muss?“, bohrte er vorsichtig nach. Auf diese Frage fiel mir keine richtige Antwort ein.  
Durch Ruth wusste ich, dass es mindestens einen Mord geben musste, der auf seine Kappe ging.  
„Mindestens einer. Sonst wärst du ja nicht zu einem Werwolf geworden… Richtig?“, hakte ich unsicher nach. Tyler schwieg.   
Ich konnte förmlich spüren wie er mit sich selbst rang. „Ja… Das ist korrekt. Möchtest du darüber reden?“, wollte er angespannt wissen. Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
„Besser nicht. Ich verstehe noch nicht alles über eure Welt und ich möchte niemanden von euch verurteilen. Du hattest bestimmt deine Gründe und falls nicht könnten immer noch Unfälle passiert sein.“, entgegnete ich. Tyler atmete tief durch.  
„Ich wollte nie ein Killer sein, Luna. Ich wünschte ich wäre ein Mann dem du vertrauen kannst…“, seine Stimme klang so gequält, dass ich am liebsten rechts rann gefahren wäre nur um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Doch ich tat es nicht, denn die letzte Umarmung wäre beinahe eskaliert.  
„Ich mag dich, so wie du jetzt bist. Es spielt keine Rolle was du getan hast, glaube ich jedenfalls.“, erwiderte ich und warf ihm einen schnellen Seitenblick zu.  
Er wirkte ein stückweit erleichtert. Ich legte den nächst höheren Gang ein und als ich meine Hand wieder zum Lenkrad führen wollte, hielt er sie fest.  
Ich ließ es zu, da ich in nächster Zeit sowieso nicht mehr Schalten musste. Tyler verschränkte seine Finger mit meinen und so verharrten wir, bis der Schulparkplatz in Sichtweite war.  
„Danke, dass du mich gefahren hast.“, wisperte er.   
Ich stellte meinen Wagen neben dem Pick Up ab und sah ihn zum ersten Mal, seit wir losgefahren waren richtig an. „Was wirst du jetzt wegen Mira tun?“, wollte ich wissen und hoffte, dass mir seine Antwort auch gefiel. Er lächelte mir aufmunternd zu.  
„Ich werde eine friedliche Lösung finden. Gleich nachdem ich ihr den Arsch aufgerissen habe. Denn sie kommt gerade auf uns zu.“, entgegnete er und noch bevor ich ihn festhalten konnte, war er schon aus dem Wagen gesprungen.  
Ich löste eilig den Sicherheitsgurt um ihm hinter zu laufen. Unter Arsch aufreißen konnte ich mir bei ihm leider nicht viel vorstellen und die Chance, dass es dabei brutal werden konnte war sehr hoch.  
„Wo sind die Autoschlüssel!“, herrschte er sie an.   
Mira war sehr motiviert ihm die Schlüssel außer Reichweite zu halten, doch blitzschnell griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk. Ein kehliges Knurren entschlüpfte seinen Lippen und ich blieb auf Abstand. „Die anderen mussten zu Arbeit.“, rechtfertigte sie ihr aufbegehren.  
Doch Tyler schenkte dem keinerlei Beachtung.  
„Du kannst nach Hause laufen…“, zischte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Dass du dein eigenes Rudel an zweiter Stelle setzt hätte ich mir gleich denken können! Du bist kein richtiger Alpha!“, fauchte sie und ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.   
Tyler drückte seine Hand noch fester zusammen und ihr Handgelenk machte unschöne Geräusche. „Und ich bin nicht mal mehr eine richtige Beta! Du hast uns bereits alle ersetzt!“, kreischte Mira, ließ von dem Schlüssel aber kein bisschen ab.  
„Das ist Blödsinn!“, brüllte er und seine Stimme klang gefährlich nach einem anbahnenden Wolfsmodus. Leicht verzerrt und sehr tief.  
Wenn das so weiter ging verletzte er sie noch hier auf dem Parkplatz. „Wieso darf dein Flittchen Befehle erteilen! Wieso wird sie von dir ernst genommen, sodass sich sogar Ruth unterordnen musste!“, fauchte Mira aufgebracht.  
Warte… Meinte sie etwa den Vorfall im Keller? Als ich Ruth sagte sie könne gehen? Ich wollte doch nur mit Tyler alleine reden. Hatte ich damit etwa schon in die Rangordnung eingegriffen?  
Tylers andere Hand wanderte an Miras Kehle.   
„Nenn sie… NIE WIEDER Flittchen! Verstanden!“, knurrte er wütend. Das war der Moment, als ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen um Mira machte. Sie glaubte ich würde ihren Rang streitig machen.  
Deshalb lehnte sie sich auf! Sie würde ihn herausfordern und er würde sie dabei töten…   
Doch wenn ich jetzt dazwischen ginge und ihn beruhigte, bestätigte das nur ihren Vorwurf. Ich vertraute Tyler und ich wusste wenn ich ihn darum bat würde er sie verschonen.  
Zumindest hoffte ich, dass ich mich nicht völlig irrte.  
Ich rannte zu Mira und sah sie an. Sie erwiderte meinen Blick voller Verachtung und Scham.   
„Soll ich ihn dazu überreden dich zu verschonen? Beta?“, fragte ich und war um einen ruhigen und sachlichen Ton bemüht.  
Tyler wirkte überrumpelt, lockerte seinen Griff allerdings nicht. Mira lachte Freudlos, so gut es eben möglich war mit abgeschnürter Kehle. „Fahr zu Hölle.“, röchelte sie und ließ mich nicht aus den Augen. Als wollte sie wissen was ich als nächstes tat.  
„Wenn du mir das nicht genehmigst kann ich nichts für dich tun… Beta.“, entgegnete ich kühl und wandte mich ab. Langsam und gemächlich lief ich Richtung Schulgebäude. Ganz langsam… Ohne mich umzudrehen. Es fiel mir so schwer.  
„Du bist nichts als eine undankbare Göre Mira! Du verdienst den Beta-Posten gar nicht! Vielleicht übernimmt Jensen das einfach!“, konnte ich Tyler brüllen hören.  
Mira gurgelte und gluckste immer stärker. Hatte er wirklich vor ihr Leben zu beenden? Nein! Das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich hielt an und flehte, dass Mira mich rufen würde.   
Das sie irgendein Zeichen geben würde. Damit ich ihr helfen konnte ohne die Rangordnung noch mehr in Gefahr zu bringen.  
„Du solltest dich bei ihr entschuldigen! Nach allem was du ihr zugemutet hast! Und trotzdem versucht sie dich als Betawölfin zu respektieren!“, Tyler war außer Kontrolle geraten.   
Ich darf nicht eingreifen, ich darf nicht eingreifen. Sagte ich mir wieder und wieder. Mira röchelte und röchelte immer schlimmer und dann…  
„L…u…n…a…“, es war kein rufen, denn dazu war sie nicht mehr in der Lage. Deshalb war ich so langsam weggegangen, ich wusste, dass ich in Hörweite bleiben musste.  
Tyler würde ihr nämlich keine andere Wahl lassen.  
Ich wirbelte herum und rannte auf die beiden zu als wäre der Teufel hinter mir her. Ich betete, dass ich mein Versprechen noch einhalten konnte. Das Tyler kooperieren würde.  
Als ich die beiden endlich erreicht hatte, griff ich nach Tylers Hand die um Miras Hals lag und streichelte sie sanft.   
„Lass los Tyler…“, forderte ich in ruhigem, melodischem Ton. Meine andere Hand legte ich ihm zärtlich in den Nacken, um ihn dazu zu bringen mich anzusehen. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und die Wut verrauchte stückchenweise.   
Sein Griff um Miras Hals löste sich und ich nahm seine Hand in die meine. „Gewalt löst eure Probleme nicht… Ihr müsst euch aussprechen. Über eure Ängste und eure Gefühle…“, fuhr ich in ruhigem Ton fort. Nun hatte er komplett von Mira abgelassen und fixierte mich mit seinen Augen. Mir war als hätte er verlernt zu sprechen.  
Ich streckte mich so gut es ging um ihn in eine zärtliche Umarmung zu ziehen. Ich musste auf Zehenspitzen balancieren, was sich als gar nicht so einfach herausstellte.  
Tyler schlang die Arme um mich was mir einiges an Halt gab und neues Selbstvertrauen. Ich streichelte mit einer Hand seinen Hinterkopf um ihn noch ein bisschen mehr zu beruhigen.  
Doch diese vertraute Geste sorgte nur für einen Hurrikan in meinem inneren.  
Für einen Moment schienen wir zu vergessen, dass wir nicht die einzigen Menschen auf diesem Planeten waren. Alles woran ich denken konnte war, wie weich sich sein Haar anfühlte.  
Nicht so weich wie das Fell das er als Wolf trug.   
Trotzdem hätte ich in diesem Moment tot umfallen können und wäre immer noch glücklich gewesen.  
Mira räusperte sich verlegen und ich lief rot an.  
Schnell ließ ich von Tyler ab, der sich nur widerwillig von mir löste. Wir wandten uns Mira zu, die sich plötzlich vor uns verneigte. Was hatte ich nun zu tun? Musste ich mich auch verbeugen?  
Ich fühlte mich hilflos, also blieb ich einfach wie angewurzelt stehen.  
„Ich verstehe nun die Rangordnung… Alpha… Ich hätte es schon früher erkennen müssen. Ihre Gabe macht sie Perfekt für den Posten. Ich bitte um Vergebung.“, murmelte sie und in ihrer Stimme schwang nichts anderes als Reue mit.  
Was meinte sie damit schon wieder? Perfekt für welchen Posten? Ich traute mich gar nicht zu fragen, da ich ihr nicht schon wieder aufmüpfig erscheinen wollte. Tyler lächelte versöhnlich. „Ist vergeben Mira… Jetzt lasst uns in den Unterricht gehen.“, erwiderte er.  
Ich sah ihn fragend an, doch er schien nichts davon erklären zu wollen. Ich beschloss, dass ich es fürs erste gut sein ließ. Es war viel passiert diesen Morgen und einiges davon musste ich selbst noch verarbeiten. Ich eilte ihm hinterher ins Schulgebäude, dicht gefolgt von Mira.

„Wieso war Luna schon in der Schule?“, wollte Clara wissen. Kira seufzte frustriert. Sie schien Zweifel an Lunas und Kiras Geschichte zu haben.   
„Na ganz einfach. Sie hatte noch wichtige Notizen vergessen und musste pünktlich ankommen. Als du Luna angerufen hast, weil du den Bus verpasst hattest war sie bereits im Auto unterwegs.“, erklärte Kira geduldig. Lügen war ihr größtes Talent. Kira hoffte nur, dass sie sich dieses Mal nicht um Kopf und Kragen redete. Sie hatte einfach zu wenige Informationen.  
„Danke, dass du für sie eingesprungen bist Kira. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.“, antwortete Clara dankbar. Kira seufzte erleichtert. Als Clara sie anrief war Kira schon ziemlich überrascht gewesen. Normalerweise verpasste sie nie den Bus, aber heute hatte Clara eine lange Diskussion mit ihrer Mutter führen müssen um Luna aus der scheiße zu ziehen.  
Glücklicherweise musste Kira nicht auch noch zu den Nightfalls nach Hause fahren, da Clara direkt an der Haltestelle wartete. „Weswegen hattet ihr denn gestritten?“, hakte Clara besorgt nach.  
Kira zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
„Ach das war im nach hinein keine große Sache. Sie meinte nur, dass sie dieses Jahr die Halloweenparty nicht schaffen würde. Du weißt ja wegen Charlie, weil er noch so jung ist. Ich war nur so sauer und enttäuscht, weil Halloween immer unser Ding war und plötzlich war alles andere wichtiger. Ich hab überreagiert.“, log sie.  
„Sie kam später noch zu mir und meinte, dass es ihr Leid tue und dass wir auf jeden Fall feiern könnten. Da Charlie sich richtig gemacht hatte.“, ergänzte Kira um den Streit endgültig aus der Welt zu befördern. Clara nickte.  
„Freut mich dass ihr euch wieder vertragen habt.“, sagte sie aufrichtig und Kira wünschte Clara würde nicht ausgerechnet für den einzigen Jungen schwärmen, den Luna je interessant fand. Sie seufzte frustriert.   
„Weißt du schon mit wem du hin gehst?“, wollte Kira wissen, in der Hoffnung sie könnte aus Clara herauskitzeln wie ernst es wohl war.  
„Naja… Ich wollte jemanden fragen. Aber ich bin momentan einfach so verwirrt, dass ich mich gar nicht traue. Was wenn etwas mit mir nicht stimmt? Und wenn ich abgelehnt werde? Ich möchte wirklich keinen Korb kriegen…“, stammelte Clara.  
Kira hätte sie am liebsten sofort in den Arm genommen. Das arme Ding war ja völlig verschossen. Clara war schon immer eine Romantikerin gewesen, doch noch nie hatte sie sich so unsicher geäußert. Kira nahm Claras Hand und drückte sie einmal fest.  
„So was darfst du nicht denken Mausi. Selbst wenn er dich abweist bist du trotzdem noch toll. Außerdem kommt dann ein besserer. Vertrau mir da.“, sie zwinkerte Clara zu.  
Diese lächelte unsicher aber dankbar.  
„Ja du hast recht… ein anderer…“, entgegnete sie und wirkte allerdings nicht weniger bedrückt. „Gibt es irgendwas was dir Kummer macht?“, hakte Kira besorgt nach als sie sich wieder der Straße zuwandte. Clara schwieg eine Weile, sie schien zu überlegen ob sie reden sollte.  
„Woher weis man dass man verliebt ist?“, wollte sie dann wissen.  
Kira schluckte schwer. Oh Gott, das war tatsächlich ernster als gedacht.  
„Nun ja…“, setzte sie an und überlegte wie sie am besten fortfahren sollte. „Zu aller erst kann man nicht aufhören an diese Person zu denken. Wenn er vor einem steht strahlt die Welt heller als jemals zu vor und jeder noch so dämliche Witz wird zum lustigsten Witz den du jemals gehört hast. Der zweite Punkt ist das Herzrasen, man fühlt sich wie unter Strom wenn er in der nähe ist und kann kaum noch die Augen abwenden. Als drittes kommt die Lust… Das Gespräch solltest du aber besser mit deiner Mutter führen… Oder deiner Schwester…“, erklärte Kira.  
Sie betete, dass kein einziger dieser Punkte auf Clara in Bezug auf Tyler zutraf. Denn das würde nur eine unnötige Familienkrise auslösen.   
Und Lunas Familie hatte davon bereits mehr als genug. Clara gab einen erkennenden Laut von sich. Oh nein, dachte Kira. Hatte sie ihr gerade dabei geholfen herauszufinden, dass Clara in Tyler verliebt war. Kira warf ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.  
Wirklich erfreut wirkte Clara nun auch nicht. Also vielleicht doch keine Liebe?  
„Wenn das alles stimmt, dann bin ich wohl verliebt.“, verkündete diese plötzlich und Kiras Hoffnung war zerschmettert.   
„In wen denn?“, bohrte sie vorsichtig nach. Doch Clara gab keine Antwort darauf. Stattdessen sah sie wieder schweigend aus dem Fenster. Die Stille wirkte mit einmal so erdrückend. Kira kannte Clara nun lange genug um zu wissen, dass sie etwas bedrückte.  
„Woher weis man, dass die Liebe erwidert wird?“, fragte diese nun ganz leise. Und da war es, das drückende Steinchen im Schuh. Der Grund weswegen sie so deprimiert wirkte.  
„Das weis man oft gar nicht so genau. Manchmal interpretiert man das Verhalten des anderen falsch, weil man ihn nur so sieht wie man ihn wirklich sehen möchte. Dann wiederum kann es sein, dass er bewusst falsche Signale sendet. Es ist ein einziges Ratespiel. Wenn man Glück hat gewinnt man sein Herz.“, erklärte Kira so sachlich wie möglich.  
Wieder nickte Clara nur, dass arme Ding sah ja völlig verwirrt aus. „Gibt es so was wie falsche Liebe?“, diese Frage kam völlig unerwartet. Kira wusste gar nicht wie sie das zu verstehen hatte.  
„Wenn zwei Menschen nur so tun meinst du?“, antwortete sie stattdessen mit einer Gegenfrage. „Nein ich meinte… Ach nicht so wichtig… Danke für alles.“, wehrte sie ihre Frage ab.  
Kira musterte sie nochmals besorgt, als sie gerade auf den Parkplatz fuhren.  
„Oh mein Gott!“, rief Clara schockiert und Kira trat augenblicklich auf die Bremse. Sie sah nach vorne, aus Angst sie hätte jemanden angefahren…  
Aber da war nichts… Außer drei Gestalten… Die sehr weit weg standen.   
Luna war leicht zu erkennen an ihrem wasserstoffblonden Haar… Und sie stand da, in einer sehr innigen Umarmung mit Tyler.   
Kira fluchte in sich hinein. Ganz mieses Timing beste Freundin, dachte sie sich.  
Clara wirbelte mit großen Augen zu ihr herum.   
„Hast du davon gewusst?“, drängte sie und Kira lies den Kopf hängen. Was sollte sie jetzt sagen? Wenn sie es abstritt, stand Luna als die einzige Böse da. Wenn sie es zugab drängte sie nur Clara in die Enge… Kira seufzte… An dieser Stelle zählte wohl ‚Sister before Sister‘…  
„Ja Clara, ich habe es gewusst… Tut mir…“, sie konnte gar nicht zu ende sprechen da war Clara auch schon aus dem Auto gestürmt.   
Völlig verletzt und den Tränen nahe, rannte sie ins Schulgebäude.  
„Na Bravo…“, kommentierte Kira diesen unerfreulichen Vorfall.

Etwas fühlte sich heute seltsam an, als ich bei Miss Miller im Literaturunterricht saß. Kira war es, weswegen ich ein ungutes Gefühl hatte. Als wir uns heute sahen sagte sie nicht viel.  
Seit der ersten Stunde an war sie schon merkwürdig angespannt.  
Das Tyler sich auch in diesem Unterricht den Platz neben mir gesichert hatte half auch nicht unbedingt. Ich war völlig durch den Wind. Es war nicht leicht dem Drang zu widerstehen ihn zu berühren. Vor allem nicht nach allem was heute bereits passiert war…  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, wie Kira und Tyler fleißig an einem Zettel schrieben. Da wir gerade nichts zum mitschreiben brauchten wurde ich skeptisch.  
Zeitgleich schoben sie mir die Zettel zu. Kira von links und Tyler von rechts. Auf beiden Zetteln stand exakt dasselbe… ‚Wir müssen reden‘…  
Ich sah zu Kira rüber die mich ernst und sorgvoll musterte, dann sah ich nach rechts zu Tyler. Dieser zwinkerte mir nur frech zu. Ich lief rot an und ließ die Zettel schnell in meinem Mäppchen verschwinden.   
Was wollten die beiden wohl mit mir besprechen? Bei Kira war ich sogar noch ratloser als bei Tyler. Konnte es sein, dass sie tatsächlich wütend war auf mich?  
Ich sah auf die große Uhr hinter dem Lehrerpult. Bald war Schulschluss…  
Innerlich wuchs meine Anspannung ins unermessliche. Die Uhr schien mich förmlich anzubrüllen.   
Tick tack tick tack…   
Gute Nachricht, schlechte Nachricht, gute Nachricht, schlechte Nachricht…  
Die letzten Minuten strichen langsam dahin und die Zeit dehnte sich wie Kaugummi.   
Endlich ertönte die Glocke und gleichzeitig wuchs meine innere Unruhe ins unermessliche.  
„Haben sich schon alle eingetragen für den Ball?“, wollte Miss Miller wissen. Kira, Tyler und ich nickten… Die Nachzügler hatten jetzt ihre letzte Chance, dass versäumte nach zu holen.  
Ich packte meine Sachen und lief hinter Kira und den anderen nach draußen.  
„Wir müssen dringend reden Süße!“, eröffnete sie dann, als wir auf dem Pausenhof angekommen waren. Ich sah sie misstrauisch an.  
„Klar worüber denn?“, hakte ich unschuldig nach. „Es geht um Clara…“, setzte Kira an wurde jedoch von Tyler unterbrochen der uns eingeholt hatte.  
„Luna… Warte kurz…“, bat er und kam vor uns zum stehen. „Können wir kurz reden?“, wollte er wissen und lächelte mich frech an.   
Kira schnippte ihm verärgert ins Wort. „Sorry Lover Boy, zuerst bin ich dran! Es ist wichtig Luna.“, beharrte sie. Tyler wirkte aus dem Konzept gebracht und sah sie irritiert an.  
„Lover Boy?“, fragte er amüsiert, während ich am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre.  
„Clara hat euch heute Morgen rummachen sehen.“, fuhr Kira unbeirrt fort.   
Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen. Was hatte sie da gesagt? Wann hatte Clara uns bitte rummachen sehen? Und vor allem WO?  
„Bitte was?“, hakte Tyler schockiert nach. Ich sah ihn kurz an und stellte fest, dass er nicht genau einschätzen konnte was er gerade eben gehört hatte.  
„Auf dem Parkplatz! Ich musste sie abholen, weil sie den Bus verpasst hatte. Sie war den ganzen Morgen damit beschäftigt gewesen deine Mutter zu überzeugen, dass ihre große Schwester keine Strafe bekommt.“, erläuterte Kira.   
„Und wieso… musstest du Clara abholen?“, bohrte Tyler skeptisch weiter. Ob ihm das wohl genauso unangenehm war wie mir?   
„Na um Luna zu decken. Sie rief mich an, weil Luna nicht rann ging und Clara glaubte sie wäre bei mir. Also hab ich schnell eine Geschichte erfunden in der Luna schon zur Schule losgefahren ist und hab mich dann der Sache selbst angenommen!“, zischte Kira.   
Tyler wirkte immer noch verwirrt, auch wenn er sich langsam das ein oder andere zusammenreimen konnte. „Wir haben nicht… Also auf dem Parkplatz… Das war gar nicht…“, stammelte ich nervös. Kira sah mich tadelnd an. Oh nein… Sie glaubte, dass ich sie anlog!  
„Genau… Hat man ja auch gar nicht gesehen.“, erwiderte sie sarkastisch. „Ich find‘s ja schön, dass ihr beiden so viel Spaß habt miteinander. Aber du weist doch, dass Clara für ihn schwärmt. Könnt ihr dann solche Spielchen nicht einfach auf sein Zimmer beschränken?“, schimpfte Kira.  
Tyler schien langsam zu verstehen, dass Kira wusste wo ich letzte Nacht war.   
„Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte er misstrauisch und am liebsten wäre ich gestorben.  
„Ach komm! Tu nicht so unschuldig. Ich weiß längst Bescheid, dass meine beste Freundin Stress Zuhause hat, weil ihr beiden unbedingt ein Schäferstündchen abhalten wolltet!“, konterte sie. Oke, jetzt wäre ich aber wirklich gerne gestorben!  
Tyler blieb nun auch der Mund offen stehen. „Bitte was?“, brachte er ungläubig hervor. Ich könnte heulen. „Man Kira ich hab dir doch gesagt so war das nicht!“, rief ich verzweifelt.   
Mein Herz raste vor Scham und Angst. Wieso musste sie immer nur vom Zweideutigen ausgehen. Tyler wandte sich zu mir um. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er um Selbstbeherrschung rang.  
„Du hast ihr erzählt, dass du bei mir warst?“, ich fing an zu zittern, dass hier war mehr als ich ertragen konnte. Wieso konnten sie es nicht einfach gut sein lassen?  
Kira schnaubte genervt. „Natürlich hat sie es mir erzählt! Sie ist meine beste Freundin sie erzählt mir alles! Wie naiv bist du denn?“, und Kira drängte mich näher zum Galgen.  
Die Frage war nur, welcher meiner Hunde ihn vor mir erreichte…  
„Alles?“, wollte er nun wissen und kam bedrohlich auf mich zu. Ich konnte nicht sprechen, mir war als würde man mir die Luft abschnüren.   
Wenn ich ihm sagte, dass Kira von nichts wusste würde ich vielleicht meine beste Freundin verlieren. Wenn ich stattdessen sagte, dass Kira alles wusste wären meine Hunde dran…  
„Tyler…“, ich brachte die Worte nicht heraus.   
Bei dem einen ging es um eine jahrelange Freundschaft und bei dem anderen um Leben.   
„Was weis sie noch!“, forderte er zu wissen. Ich schloss die Augen, dass musste nur ein böser Albtraum sein.   
„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter! Es ist doch nur Sex!“, herrschte Kira ihn an und war an meine Seite getreten. Eine Träne kullerte mir die Wangen hinunter.  
Lebewohl beste Freundin… Die mich so verteidigte. Ob sie es wohl noch täte, wenn ihr bewusst wäre in was für einer Gefahr sie gerade schwebte?  
So wie ich sie kannte würde sie das…  
Tyler lachte freudlos auf. „Du hast ihr erzählt wir hätten Sex?“, fragte er ungläubig. Ich riss die Augen auf. „Natürlich nicht!“, fauchte ich Tyler an, der daraufhin eine Augenbraue hochzog.  
„Sie hat uns heute Morgen bei einer einfachen Umarmung gesehen und sofort ‚rummachen‘ daraus gemacht!“, keifte ich und fühlte wie Kira getroffen auf Abstand ging.  
„Tut mir Leid wenn es von weitem so aussah!“, kreischte sie zurück. „Ich werde mich aus eurem Familiendrama raus halten! Guck wie du in Zukunft selber klar kommst!“, mit diesen Worten rauschte sie ab. Ich konnte nicht mehr anders als in Tränen auszubrechen.  
Verdammt, wie konnte dieser Tag nur so eine rapide Wendung nehmen?  
Tyler stand noch immer wie angewurzelt vor mir und musterte mich besorgt. „Wieso hast du ihr überhaupt etwas erzählt? Ich hätte sie doch einfach Manipulieren können?“, hakte er nach und ich kam mir so dumm vor.   
„Ich will das nicht!“, heulte ich verzweifelt. Tyler verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und wieso nicht?“, herrschte er mich an.  
„Weil das einfach nicht richtig ist oke! Du kannst nicht jeden zu deinen Gunsten Manipulieren…“, zischte ich aufgebracht. Wieso konnte er das nicht verstehen?  
„Ich wollte… ich wollte nur… wenigstens ein bisschen ehrlich sein…“, stammelte ich und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.   
„Luna… Du hast gesagt du hilfst uns.“, erinnerte Tyler mich und seine Stimme klang schon ein wenig sanfter. „Das tu ich doch auch… Das tu ich doch…“, ich ging in die Hocke, da meine Füße mich nicht länger trugen.   
Tyler kniete sich zu mir und zog mich vorsichtig in den Arm. Gegen jede Vernunft ließ ich es zu und lehnte mich an seine Schulter.  
„Ich muss jeden belügen Tyler…“, schluchzte ich und griff nach seiner Jacke in der Hoffnung daran Halt zu finden. Da mir gerade der Boden unter den Füßen wegzurutschen drohte. „Ich weis…“, wisperte er resigniert und streichelte über meinen Kopf.  
„Du bist der einzige, zu dem ich wirklich ehrlich sein kann…“, nuschelte ich verlegen und der Tränenausbruch schien langsam abzuflauen.   
„Komm Luna… Komm steh auf, ich bring dich zum Wagen…“, sagte Tyler zärtlich und zog mich auf die Beine. Den Arm um meine Schulter gelegt eskortierte er mich zu meinem Fiat Punto.  
Dort angekommen drehte ich mich noch einmal zu ihm herum.  
„Sie weis nichts Tyler. Ich wollte meine Probleme selbst aus der Welt schaffen und hab mir ein Alibi gebastelt. Mehr nicht, aber ich schwöre dir ich hab ihr nicht erzählt das wir… Du weist schon… Sie hat sich das selbst zusammengebastelt und ich hatte es wirklich mehrfach verneint.“, ich lief rot an als er mich plötzlich anlächelte, dann wurde er wieder ernst.  
Er strich mir eine Abtrünnige Träne von meiner Wange und sagte: „Tut mir Leid das ich an dir gezweifelt habe. Ich hätte dir vertrauen müssen.“  
Ich zwang mich ebenfalls zu einem lächeln und nahm seine Hand in meine. „Soll ich vielleicht mal mit Clara reden? Ich weis du willst nicht immer alle manipulieren, aber in dem Fall wäre es vielleicht hilfreich… Dann hat sie keinen Liebeskummer und solche lästigen Missverständnisse kommen auch nicht mehr auf.“, bot er an und ich wollte schon ablehnen.  
Doch eigentlich war es so doch am besten… Hier ging es wenigstens darum einen Menschen vor Herzschmerz zu bewahren. Ich nickte zögerlich.  
„Sie und John fahren heute bei mir mit… Sie müsste gleich hier sein…“, berichtete ich und sah zurück zum Schulgebäude. Da war John… Aber keine Clara…  
Ich ging ihm entgegen. „Wo ist unsere Schwester?“, wollte ich wissen. John zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Die fährt wohl bei einer Freundin von ihr mit.“, antwortete er.  
Als er Tyler entdeckte hielt er jedoch kurz inne.  
„Kommt dein Freund auch mit?“, Hakte er neugierig nach. Ich war völlig überrascht. Zum einen weil John zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahren Interesse zeigte an jemandem, der nicht er selbst war. Zum anderen weil er Tyler meinen Freund nannte…  
„Ähm… Nein wir sind nicht zusammen…“, antwortete ich unsicher. Tyler fasste sich an die Brust. „Deine Worte treffen wie immer genau hier hin…“, stichelte er und schmunzelte dabei auch noch. „Wenn ihr es wärt… Dann würdest du doch Clara davon erzählen oder?“, hakte John nun erleichtert nach. Wieder überraschten mich seine Worte.   
„Hat Clara mit dir über irgendwas geredet?“, stellte ich die Gegenfrage. Wieder zuckte er nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern und stieg auf den Beifahrersitz.   
Als er außer Hörweite war ging ich noch ein letztes Mal zu Tyler hin. „Du wolltest vorhin auch mit mir reden… Ich weis nicht wie aufnahmefähig ich gerade bin aber… Mira hat doch ihren Beta Status noch, oder?“, erinnerte ich ihn. Tyler nickte.  
„Ja Mira ist nach wie vor Beta… Was das andere betrifft, dass kann warten bis du nachher vorbei kommst.“, bestätigte er, ich atmete erleichtert aus.  
„Alles klar, bis später dann.“, erwiderte ich zaghaft. Tyler grinste mir aufmunternd zu. „Bis später dann.“, echote er, dann trat er von meinem Wagen weg, so dass ich den Parkplatz verlassen konnte.


	6. Kapitel 4.1

[TRIGGERWARNUNG: Diese Szene enthält häusliche Gewalt. Wer ein Problem damit hat, dass Eltern ihre Kinder schlagen aus welchen Gründen auch immer sollte die erste Szene überspringen. Ich schreibe einen zusammengefassten Rückblick für das nächste Kapitel, sodass ihr problemlos weiterlesen könnt und nach wie vor der Geschichte folgen könnt. Wenn ihr dennoch lesen wollt und aber ein Problem mit diesem Thema habt, seid bitte nicht alleine dabei.   
Passt auf euch auf – Liebe Grüße von Killerqueenkitty ;)] 

Kapitel 4.1

John war aus meinem Auto gesprungen kaum das wir vor unserem Haus zum stehen kamen. Ich verharrte noch einen Moment auf meinem Sitz, da ich große Angst davor hatte, dass Haus zu betreten. Wie wohl meine Mutter drauf sein würde?  
Ich atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Es würde mir rein gar nichts nützen zu spekulieren. Stattdessen war ich wohl unter übel gezwungen es selbst heraus zu finden.  
Eigentlich wollte ich bei Kira übernachten, doch der Zug war wohl abgefahren. Im schlimmsten Fall sogar für immer… Ich hoffte nur, dass sie sich wieder einkriegte.   
Ob ich wohl Tyler fragen sollte, ob er es aus der Welt schaffen könnte? Nein, dann wäre sie ja nicht mehr Kira! So etwas durfte ich nie wieder denken! Manipulation ist nicht die Lösung für alles… Ich konnte Kira auch nicht einfach zwingen meine Freundin zu sein.  
Alles was ich wollte war wenigstens ein bisschen ehrlich sein. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich mir daraus so einen Strick drehen würde… Naja wer weiß was ich dann gesagt hätte…  
Theoretisch wusste sie ja nichts davon, dass die Hunde nicht mehr in der Hütte waren.   
‚Hey Kira, kannst du mich decken? Ich bin wieder bei meinen Hunden in der Hütte eingeschlafen‘…  
Ja das hätte tatsächlich funktionieren können…  
Frustriert schlug ich meinen Kopf gegen mein Lenkrad. „Wieso bin ich nur so?“, fragte ich mich in gequältem Ton. War ich vielleicht zu ehrlich und harmoniebedürftig für diese Welt?  
Ich löste den Sicherheitsgurt und schleppte mich Lustlos aus dem Wagen.   
Vor der Haustür hielt ich noch einmal inne und bemühte mich ruhig zu atmen… Dann öffnete ich die Türe und trat ein. Das erste was ich erblickte war meine Mutter die am Esstisch saß und den Eingangsbereich fixierte. Ich schluckte schwer.  
Sie führte ihre Kaffeetasse zum Mund und trank einen Schluck, ließ aber nicht einen Moment von mir ab. Unsicher trat ich ein. Schnell abreisen wie ein Pflaster, dachte ich mir.  
„Hallo Mama…“, begrüßte ich sie unsicher. Sie sagte nichts. „Ist Clara schon da?“, hakte ich nervös nach, da ich mit ihr noch dringender reden musste als mit meiner Mutter selbst.  
Wieder antwortete sie nicht.   
Sie erhob sich und kam langsam und bedrohlich auf mich zu. Ich wurde nervös und trat unmerklich einen Schritt nach hinten. Dicht vor mir hielt sie inne.  
„Wo bist du gewesen?“, wisperte sie und obwohl Mutter so leise sprach machte ich nicht den Fehler ihre Wut zu unterschätzen. „Bei Kira…“, antwortete ich eben so leise.  
Plötzlich lachte sie freudlos auf, schneller als ich es hätte vorausahnen können schoss ihre Hand vor und schlug mir auf die linke Wange.  
„WO BIST DU GEWESEN!“, keifte sie furios. Ich war wie erstarrt… Wieso glaubte sie mir nicht?   
„SCHWEIG MICH JETZT NICHT AN JUNGES FRÄULEIN!“, brüllte Mutter, als ich nicht schnell genug antwortete. Ich zitterte vor Scham und Wut… Und auch vor Angst.  
„Bei Kira…“, stammelte ich, als sie mir auch schon auf die rechte Wange schlug. Was war hier los? Ich war wie erstarrt, seit wann schlug sie uns?  
Oder schlug sie nur mich? „Ich weis GANZ GENAU, dass du NICHT bei Kira warst!“, betonte sie unbeherrscht. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr…  
Sie packte mein T-Shirt am Kragen und riss es dort auf. Es war Ruth‘ T-Shirt… Und es war perfekt um die heilenden Bisswunden zu verdecken…  
Mutter riss die Augen panisch weit auf und schlug mir noch einmal auf die linke Backe. Ich spürte es schon gar nicht mehr…   
„DENKST DU ICH LASS EIN MISSRATENES KIND OHNE PEILSENDER AUF DIE STRASSE?“, kreischte sie und ich versuchte den Sinn der Worte zu verstehen… Peilsender…  
„DU BIST GENAU WIE DEIN VATER! EINE SCHANDE!“, predigte sie und ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor Zorn. Mein Oberkörper bebte vor Wut…  
Was hatte sie da eben gesagt? Ich funkelte sie aggressiv und verachtend an. Ehe ich realisierte was geschah, hatte ich sie bis zum Küchentisch gestoßen.  
Dort schlug sie hart auf dem Boden auf und blieb liegen… Sie hatte sich den Kopf angeschlagen… War sie bewusstlos?   
John eilte herein und drehte Mutter auf den Rücken. „Verdammt Luna…“, zischte er und fühlte Mamas Puls. Benommen schlug diese die Augen auf. Ich stand immer noch unter Strom und konnte mich gar nicht mehr bewegen, so groß war der Schock.  
Viele Fragen schossen mir durch den Kopf. Wie konnte ich sie bis zum Tisch schubsen, der Locker zwei Meter vom Flur entfernt stand? Wieso war sie so stark aufgekommen? Und warum… Warum wollte ich sie am liebsten tot sehen?  
Als meine Mutter den Tathergang verstanden hatte sah sie mich panisch an, sie rührte keinen Muskel mehr. Auch John musterte mich nun skeptisch.   
Ich konnte diese Wut kaum bändigen und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „DU BIST EINE VERABSCHEUUNGSWÜRDIGE PERSON! ICH WÜNSCHTE DU WÄRST IN DER HÖLLE UND PAPA WÄRE HIER!“, brüllte ich und sowohl meine Mutter als auch John zuckten zusammen.  
Luna, du bist bei deinen Geschwistern, erinnerte ich mich. Hör auf, du machst deinem Bruder Angst, fügte ich hinzu. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Haustür.  
Clara kam herein und war sofort alarmiert. „Was ist hier los?“, wollte sie wissen, doch ich wandte mich ab und stürmte in mein Zimmer.   
Jedes einzelne Kleidungsstück kontrollierte ich doppelt und dreifach, ehe ich es in eine große Reisetasche packte. Auch im Bad räumte ich alles ein, was ich fürs erste brauchen würde. Wieder wurde jede Verpackung und jeder Gegenstand einzeln inspiziert.  
Keine Peilsender, dann stürmte ich zur Treppe zurück.

„Sie ist ein Monster geworden Clara! Es lässt sich nicht mehr aufhalten!“

„Wie kannst du so was sagen Mama! Sie ist unsere Schwester!“

„Clara, du hättest sehen sollen wie sie auf Mama los gegangen ist. Sie hat sie den ganzen Raum lang geschubst.“

„Halt die Schnauze John!“

„Sprich nicht so mit deinem Bruder!“

Ich war unten angekommen und starrte meine Mutter hasserfüllt an. Augenblicklich verstummten die Gespräche, ich wandte mich schleunigst ab und verließ das Haus.  
Gerade als ich die Reisetasche auf den Beifahrersitz warf öffnete sich die Türe erneut. „Luna warte!“, rief meine Schwester. Oh nein, nicht jetzt… Bitte nicht.  
Sie griff nach meiner Schulter um mich aufzuhalten, da wirbelte ich herum und packte sie an beiden Oberarmen. Unsanft presste ich sie gegen meinen Wagen und funkelte sie an.  
„Ich habe jetzt KEINEN Kopf für dein Teenager-Drama! Die ganze Zeit über dreht sich alles nur um dich!“, zischte ich sie an und ich konnte mir wirklich nicht erklären woher diese Wut auf Clara kam. „Hier geht es nicht um mein Drama! Sondern um dich!“, protestierte sie gekränkt.  
Ich drückte fester zu und Clara verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz.  
Ließ ich meinen Frust gerade wirklich an jemand schwächerem raus?  
„UM WAS DANN! DU MEIDEST MICH! DEN GANZEN TAG! NUR WEIL TYLER MICH LIEBER HAT!“, fauchte ich und versuchte meine Selbstbeherrschung wieder zu erlangen.  
Doch da war nicht mehr viel übrig. „Es geht nicht um Tyler! Bitte komm wieder rein lass uns reden…“, flehte sie und war den Tränen nahe…  
Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Das war meine kleine Schwester… Meine kleine Maus… Ich tat ihr weh! Oh Gott nein ich tat ihr weh! Das war alles nur Mutters Schuld!  
Ich stieß sie Richtung Haustür… Werfen war wohl das bessere Wort, denn sie landete unsanft auf dem Boden und schürfte sich den Ellbogen auf.   
„Natürlich geht es nicht um Tyler! Tyler gehört mir!“, das war der größte Blödsinn den ich je von mir gegeben hatte… Man konnte einen Menschen nicht besitzen…  
Clara brach in Tränen aus und wandte sich von mir ab. Geh endlich Luna, sagte ich mir selbst. Geh schnell, du tust ihr weh! Ich sprang auf den Fahrersitz und brauste mit quietschenden Reifen davon. Was war gerade passiert? Wieso war ich nur so… so grausam?  
Meine Wangen brannten noch immer, was die Wut in mir nur weiter anstachelte. Ich musste mich beruhigen.   
Was hast du Clara angetan? Fragte ich mich und ein Kloß machte sich in meinem Hals breit.   
Was hast du Clara angetan?  
Was hast du Clara angetan?  
Was hast du Clara angetan?  
Tränen tropften in meinen Schoß. Meine Finger zitterten. Daddy, wo bist du Daddy? Bitte komm zurück Daddy! Ich schluchzte und wählte beim Fahren seine Nummer in meinem Handy.  
„Hier ist die Mailbox von… Eric Nightfall… Bitte hinterlassen sie eine Nachricht nach dem Signalton.“, ertönte es hämisch aus dem Lautsprecher.  
Mit zitternden Händen hielt ich den Apparat weiter an mein Ohr.  
„Daddy…“, ich brach ab, denn meine Stimme zitterte. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, aber es gelang mir nicht. „Daddy bitte komm… nach Hause… Bitte Daddy etwas stimmt nicht mit mir… Mama ist so… sie ist ein Miststück! Komm heim… Bitte komm heim… Bitte… ich brauche dich…“, ich schluchzte auf und ein weiterer Piep Ton erklang.  
Das war das Zeichen, dass die Sprachnachricht ihr Limit erreicht hatte. Ich warf das Handy zurück auf den Beifahrersitz und steuerte auf den Wald zu.  
Irgendwo… in einem meiner alltäglichen Gegenstände war ein Peilsender versteckt. Ob ich wohl mein Handy in den Fluss werfen sollte? Oder gleich den ganzen Wagen?  
Ich schluckte schwer, denn das Auto war ein Geschenk meines Vaters…  
Und wo sollte ich hin? Ich konnte mich ja wohl kaum für immer beim Rudel einquartieren… In der Hütte von Grammy konnte ich auch nicht leben, da gab es kein Fließend Wasser. Das würde vielleicht für eine kurze Weile klappen, allerdings würde meine Körperhygiene darunter leiden.  
Mit Regenwasser baden, war nun wirklich nicht das Wahre.  
Es schüttelte mich alleine beim Gedanken daran… Wenn ich nur wüsste wo mein Vater war… Ob mir Tyler und die anderen dabei helfen konnten?   
Zu Marianne Mansion konnte ich trotzdem nicht fahren, denn irgendwo hier war ein Peilsender der zuerst entschärft werden musste. 

Es wurde bereits dunkel und ich steckte irgendwo im nirgendwo in einem dunklen Wald fest. Seit Stunden war ich nun auf der Suche nach diesem verfluchten Peilsender. Da all meine persönlichen Gegenstände nichts ergaben kam nur noch mein Fiat in Frage.  
Ich hätte schon wieder heulen können… Ob ich ihn nicht doch einfach im nächsten See versenken sollte? Mutter wusste bereits, dass ich in Marianne Mansion war.  
Ob sie sich dahin traute war fraglich, besonders da sie die Bissspuren an meinem Hals zu beunruhigen schienen. Allerdings galt sie in ganz Moonlight Bay als Paranoide-Helikopter-Mutter, was wahrscheinlich ein weiterer Grund dafür war, dass ich außer Kira niemanden in der Schule hatte. Die meisten kannten sich hier und nahe zu jeder wusste bescheid.  
Ich kroch über die Mittelkonsole um das Handschuhfach zu öffnen. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn ja hier versteckt…  
Plötzlich hörte ich das Gebüsch hinter mir rascheln und ich erstarrte. Es folgte das Tapsen großer, massiger Pfoten und ich kroch aus meinem Wagen heraus.  
Als ich mich umdrehte, stand Tyler vor mir. In Wolfsgestalt. Er musterte mich mit seinen leuchtenden bronzefarbenen Augen und setzte sich vor mich hin.  
Anschließend legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und heulte in die Nacht hinaus, mehrfach wie ein Mauser Code. Ich zitterte vor Angst und Scham… Wie sollte ich ihm bitte erklären, was meine Mutter getan hatte? Wie sollte ich all das erklären?  
Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand aus meinem Umkreis wusste wo sie waren. Ich konnte es fühlen… Wenn meine Mutter wusste wo ich war, dann könnte man sie kaum noch von dort fern halten…  
Genau das wollten sie doch vermeiden… Richtig?  
Er trat näher an mich heran und ich sank in mich zusammen. Kauerte auf dem Boden vor ihm, den Tränen nahe. Ich hasste mich dafür…  
Meiner Meinung nach hatte ich das Pensum an Tränen, die ich vor ihm vergoss für diesen Monat schon erfüllt. Er kreiste mit dem Kopf und sein Nacken knackte.  
Ein unschönes und grausiges Geräusch und es verschlimmerte sich mit jeder Sekunde. Alle seine Knochen schienen ihn zurück in die menschliche Form pressen zu wollen.   
Ich sah wie seine Beine brachen und wie sich die Knochen wieder und wieder neu anordneten und Formten. So schrecklich es auch war, konnte ich mich einfach nicht abwenden.  
Zu fasziniert war ich von dieser Transformation. Die Krallen wurden zu Nägeln, die Pfoten zu Händen und Füßen und sein Fell schwand Stück für Stück.   
Ich errötete und schloss schleunigst die Augen, als mir bewusst wurde, dass er gleich gänzlich nackt sein würde. So ruhig wie möglich atmete ich durch die Nase ein und durch den Mund aus. Das hier war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für unangemessene Fantasien!  
„Was ist passiert?“, wisperte er sanft, da ihm nicht entgangen war, dass ich schrecklich aussah. Mein T-Shirt am Kragen zerrissen, die Haare zerzaust und mein Gesicht völlig angespannt.  
Ich wusste nicht wo ich anfangen sollte. Was davon war wirklich wichtig für ihn zu wissen und was davon war ein Ich-Problem?   
Tyler strich über meine linke Wange aber ich zuckte zusammen. Meine Mutter hatte eine Vorliebe für Ringe… Ob ich an dieser Stelle wohl einen blauen Fleck bekam?  
Tyler knurrte wütend als er mich näher betrachtete. Offenbar war da bereits einer. „Wer ist das gewesen?“, forderte er zu wissen und er war jetzt so nah.  
„Tyler… es tut mir so leid…“, schluchzte ich nur und wusste nicht wie ich ihm all das verständlich machen sollte. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich ihn hintergangen. Als wäre all das meine Schuld und als hätte ich es ahnen müssen, dass meine Mutter zu so etwas fähig war.  
„Mutter hat mir einen Peilsender untergejubelt… Sie weis das ich letzte Nacht in Marianne Mansion war…“, platzte ich unter Tränen heraus.  
„Bitte tötet meine Hunde nicht! Bitte nehmt lieber mich! Keiner wird mich mehr vermissen Tyler, ich habe hier niemanden mehr!“, ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und konnte die Tränen nicht länger aufhalten.   
Zärtlich griff er unter mein Kinn und drückte mein Gesicht nach oben.  
„Schau mich an Luna…“, flüsterte er sanft und ich errötete augenblicklich. Doch ich tat wie mir geheißen. Stark bemüht ihm in die Augen und nur in die Augen zu sehen.  
Er wirkte kein bisschen wütend. Stattdessen blickte er völlig besorgt drein. „Siehst du? Ist doch alles gut. Selbst die Schule weiß, dass wir in Marianne Mansion wohnen. Wir sind nur nicht begeistert von täglichem Besuch.“, erklärte Tyler sachlich.  
„Das mit dem Peilsender kriegen wir auch hin. Jensen kann sich das mal ansehen. Er ist Automechaniker, er wird sofort erkennen was nicht zum Fiat gehört.“, fuhr er beruhigend fort. „Aber wie kommst du darauf, dass du niemanden mehr hättest? Bin ich etwa niemand für dich.“, hakte er amüsiert nach, ich schmunzelte verlegen.  
„Was ist denn passiert?“, wiederholte er seine Frage vom Anfang. Ich atmete nochmal tief durch ehe ich den Mut fand zu sprechen.  
„Meine Mutter wusste, dass ich nicht bei Kira war wegen des Peilsenders. Sie brüllte mich an ‚ich solle ihr sofort die Wahrheit sagen‘. Ich schwöre aber, dass ich nicht ein Wort gesagt habe. Sie ist völlig ausgerastet und hat mich geohrfeigt… Zwei Mal…“, berichtete ich verzweifelt.  
Tyler verzog den Mund vor Wut. Wahrscheinlich hätte er meine Mutter am liebsten sofort geköpft.   
„Ich habe ihr nichts von Marianne Mansion erzählt, aber sie wusste es schon… Da hat sie das T-Shirt kaputt gerissen… Tyler ich glaube sie weis etwas. Als sie die Biss Male sah ist sie völlig ausgerastet… Sie hat noch einmal zugeschlagen…“, ich konnte die Ereignisse immer noch nicht fassen.  
Tyler biss die Zähne zusammen und wirkte wie ein Löwe, der kurz davor war eine Gazelle zu zerfleischen. Ich schluckte schwer und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren.  
„Als nächstes hat sie meinen Vater beleidigt. Da habe ich sie so unglücklich geschubst, dass sie kurz ihr Bewusstsein verloren hatte. John wollte ihr helfen und Clara kam in dem Moment herein…“, ich blinzelte schleunigst weitere Tränen beiseite.   
Ich musste ihm schließlich alles erzählen. Unter keinen Umständen durfte ich wieder zusammenbrechen. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen.   
„Ich habe das nötigste gepackt, aber meine Mutter hält mich jetzt für ein Monster. Ich muss dringend meinen Vater finden Tyler.“, beharrte ich und er wirkte plötzlich sehr nachdenklich.   
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir deinen Wagen erst mal hier lassen und du kommst mit zu uns?“, bot er selbstlos an. Ich lächelte gequält.  
„Ich kann mich euch doch nicht einfach so aufzwingen…“, nuschelte ich und fragte mich insgeheim wie rot ich noch werden konnte. „Blödsinn Luna! Du gehörst doch längst zum Rudel dazu.“, beteuerte Tyler und wuschelte mir sanft durchs Haar.  
„Aber ich muss weg von Clara…“, und ich heulte schon wieder… Eigentlich hatte ich es mir verboten an sie zu denken. Was ich ihr angetan hatte… Ich hatte sie regelrecht angegriffen.  
Tyler wirkte bestürzt und zog mich in seine Arme. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seinem Hals und schloss die Augen. Ich hatte trotz allem nicht vergessen, dass er immer noch nackt war.  
Doch er roch so herrlich. Meine Tränen versiegten fast so schnell wie sie gekommen waren. Er war wie Balsam für meine schmerzende Seele.  
„Ich hab sie angegriffen Tyler und ich habe sie verletzt. Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit mir… Ich glaube mein Vater weis vielleicht was los ist…“, gestand ich ihm und Tyler strich mir zärtlich über den Rücken. Er seufzte besorgt.  
„Dazu brauchen wir deinen Vater nicht, Luna. Ich kann es mittlerweile deutlich an dir riechen. Du hast das Werwolf-Gen.“, beichtete er dann und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem Haar.  
In diesem Moment war ich dankbar für seine Anwesenheit, denn ohne ihn hätte es mir sicherlich den Boden endgültig unter den Füßen weggezogen.  
„Heißt das ich bin gefährlich?“, meine Stimme zitterte wieder so verdächtig. Ich fühlte wie er seinen Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein Luna. Wir beschützen dich… Versprochen!“, schwor er und ich entspannte mich ein wenig.   
„Tyler…“, wisperte ich dann verlegen. Er gab einen fragenden Laut von sich.  
„Soll ich dir vielleicht eine Decke bringen…“, stammelte ich dann nervös. Ich fühlte wie seine Brust bebte vor lachen und errötete ins unermessliche. Beinahe hatte ich schon Angst, dass sich mein Gesicht nie wieder normal färben würde.   
Langsam und zögerlich ließ er von mir ab und ich tastete mich mit geschlossenen Augen zum Kofferraum. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass sie noch an Ort und stelle war und reichte sie ihm rüber.   
Als ich mir ganz sicher war, dass er sich darin eingewickelt hatte öffnete ich vorsichtig die Augen.  
Da stand er nun, an mein Auto gelehnt mit einem breiten schelmischen grinsen.  
„Besser so?“, fragte er amüsiert und ich nickte verlegen.  
Wieder lachte er und es klang wie die hinreißendste Melodie, die ich jemals gehört hatte. Er stieß sich von meinem Auto ab und kam auf mich zu. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht mehr von ihm abwenden, denn auch wenn er den Lendenbereich abgedeckt hatte so war sein Oberkörper nun wirklich nicht zu verachten.  
Tyler nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und drehte es vorsichtig nach rechts, um meine linke Wange besser begutachten zu können.  
„Wenn sie dich noch Mal anfasst… Kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren… Luna…“, beschwor er dunkel und hauchte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die geschundene Stelle.  
„Sieht man es etwa so sehr?“, hakte ich unsicher nach. Tyler schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Aber schon ein bisschen ist entschieden zu viel!“, versicherte er.  
In dem Moment ertönten Motorengeräusche. Ich schreckte herum! Hatte Mutter mich etwa gefunden? Natürlich musste sie es sein, ich war zu lange in der Nähe des Peilsenders gewesen!  
„Beruhige dich. Das sind nur Jensen und Mira. Ich habe sie vorhin gerufen.“, beruhigte mich Tyler und ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Hast du deswegen geheult?“, wollte ich neugierig wissen. Tyler nickte amüsiert, ihm schien es zu gefallen, dass ich mich so sehr für seine Art interessierte.  
Der Pick Up kam rutschend zum stehen und Jensen und Mira sprangen heraus. „Das vermisste Kind ist zurückgekehrt.“, begrüßte mich Jensen und kam gut gelaunt auf uns zu.  
Mira, die mit einer Sporttasche bewaffnet war steuerte Tyler an und warf ihm diese zu. „Wir haben dir ein paar Klamotten eingepackt!“, rief sie zu ihm herüber und wandte sich dann mir zu. „Was ist passiert? Wir haben dich den ganzen Tag gesucht.“, ließ sie mich wissen.  
Ich sah zu Boden. „Mira…“, setzte Tyler an doch ich winkte ab. „Schon gut.“, beruhigte ich ihn, dann sah ich die beiden Werwölfe an und sagte: „Meine Mutter ist vollkommen übergeschnappt. Seit Tagen, wenn nicht sogar seit Monaten tracked sie meinen Standort mittels eines Peilsenders… Ich habe versucht ihn zu finden… Ich konnte so nicht zu euch kommen…“  
Mira machte große Augen. „So wie ich das sehe, wäre es doch sowieso schon zu spät… Wieso hast du uns nicht angerufen?“, fragte sie weiter.  
„Daran hatte ich nicht mehr gedacht… Ich hab mein Handy auseinander genommen… Als ich darin nichts finden konnte habe ich sicherheitshalber die Sim-Karte zerstört… Wartet kurz.“, berichtete ich den beiden und begab mich zurück zur Fahrerseite um mein zerstörtes Handy zu zeigen.  
Mira machte große Augen, als sie mein Opfer sah.  
„Saubere Arbeit.“, lobte Jensen, der wohl kein Mann vieler Worte war. „Wer von euch Witzbolden hat mir die ‚Hello Kitty‘ Boxershorts eingepackt.“, meldete sich ein ziemlich genervter Tyler zu Wort. Der Themenwechsel kam so plötzlich, dass ich mir das Lachen nur halb verkneifen konnte. Mira schmunzelte ebenfalls und Jensen konnte sich kaum noch halten.  
„Schön, dass hier alle so viel Spaß haben…“, entgegnete Tyler der nun fertig angezogen hinter meinem Wagen hervor kam. „Was glaubst du wessen Idee es war?“, hakte Mira amüsiert nach und deutete mit ihrem Kopf Richtung Jensen, der sich förmlich kugelte.  
Tyler verdrehte die Augen, grinste allerdings dabei. Als er mich lächeln sah zwinkerte er mir zu und holte meine Reisetasche vom Beifahrersitz.  
Zusammen mit seiner Sporttasche lud er sie in den Pick Up ein, dann öffnete er die Beifahrertür und hielt mir seine Hand hin. „Na komm Luna… Ich lass dich bestimmt nicht zurück.“, es war eine sanfte Aufforderung, doch sie schien so viel mehr zu bedeuten.  
Statt mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, beschloss ich seine Hand zu nehmen und mir auf den Sitz helfen zu lassen. Ich kam mir vor wie eine Königin. Mira und Jensen nahmen auf den Rückbänken platz und Tyler setzte sich ans Steuer.   
Bevor er den Motor startete sah er mir tief in die Augen. „Lasst uns nach Hause fahren.“, wisperte er und obwohl er zu allen sprach wirkte es so, als ob diese Worte nur für mich bestimmt waren. Ich lächelte dankbar und war heilfroh, dass ich trotz allem nicht alleine war in diesem Kaff.   
Denn ich hatte Ruth und selbst Jensen schien kein übler Kerl zu sein.  
Mira hatte sich scheinbar auch beruhigt und wirkte nicht mehr ganz so feindselig.   
Und dann war da noch Tyler…   
Mein Alpha…


	7. Kapitel 4.2

[Rückblick: Weil Luna bei ihren täglichen Pflichten ihren Hunden gegenüber eingeschlafen war verbrachte sie die Nacht in Marianne Mansion. Das alles brachte unangenehme Konsequenzen mit sich, unter anderem einen enormen Streit mit ihrer Mutter der in Gewalt endete. Auslöser dafür war die Erkenntnis, dass Lunas Mutter Kate sie mit einem Peilsender verfolgte und somit ihr Alibi als Lüge aufdeckte. Völlig aufgelöst stürmte Luna davon, geriet in Konflikt mit ihrer Schwester Clara, die dabei ein wenig verletzt wurde. Schockiert über sich selbst kontaktierte sie die Mailbox ihres Vaters, ehe sie ihr Handy zerstörte um einen Peilsender zu finden. Gleichzeitig blieb sie Marianne Mansion fern um das Rudel nicht zu gefährden.   
In großer Sorge machte sich Tyler auf die Suche nach ihr und brachte sie in Sicherheit. Sie stellten fest, dass Luna das Wolfsgen in sich trägt welches langsam verrückt spielte. Vorerst außer Gefahr und emotional ausgelaugt ging Luna auf seinen Vorschlag ein in Marianne Mansion zu bleiben...]

Kapitel 4.2

Meine Hunde waren völlig durch den Wind, als wir endlich in Marianne Mansion ankamen. Versorgt wurden sie offenbar schon von einer ziemlich verzweifelt wirkenden Ruth. Sie hatte sich sehr große Sorgen um mich gemacht.  
Von Schuldgefühlen geplagt umarmte ich sie und entschuldigte mich gefühlt tausend Mal. Gott sei dank war Ruth nicht der nachtragende Typ. Sie war so erleichtert, dass ich wohl auf war, dass alles andere vergessen und vergeben war.  
Anschließend brachte mich Tyler in eines der Gästezimmer und riet mir, die Türe nachts abzuschließen, da er dem Vampir in sich immer noch nicht vertraute.  
Ich drohte ihm damit, dass ich ihn meinetwegen nicht mehr im Keller angebunden sehen wollte. Sollte er durch meinen Aufenthalt leiden, würde ich lieber weiter ziehen…  
Oder die Tür einfach unverschlossen lassen…  
Ich könnte ja weiterhin Eisenkraut trinken, somit könnte er mich zumindest nicht so einfach töten.  
Tyler lächelte bei meinen Worten und wünschte mir eine gute Nacht.  
Ich ließ mich erschöpft ins Bett fallen.   
Morgen war erst Samstag… Eigentlich wollte ich heute bei Kira übernachten… Mit einer fetten Pizza und unseren Lieblingsserien… War unser Streit dieses Mal noch zu kitten?  
Oder konnte ich mir einen neuen Preis verleihen… Den der schlechtesten Freundin der Welt.   
Ich drehte mich auf die Seite… Ich war ja nicht nur die schlechteste Freundin der Welt…  
Sondern auch die mieseste große Schwester die je existiert hatte…  
Tränen kullerten meine Wangen hinunter. Auch wenn Tyler anderer Meinung war, so hatte ich mir mindestens zwei der drei Ohrfeigen verdient. Ob mein Vater wohl die Mailbox angehört hatte?  
Er hatte sich zumindest genug für mich interessiert um an meinem 16 Geburtstag einen Wagen vor meinem Haus stehen zu lassen…  
Dieses Mal konnte ich nicht mehr nach Hause zurück. Er musste einfach her kommen. Nur er konnte diese Situation noch retten. Wie es wohl werden würde, nach zwei Jahren?  
Ich hatte ihn schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen oder gehört. Wieso hatte er uns nie angerufen. Das es auf unserem Haustelefon unmöglich war für ihn uns zu erreichen war mir bewusst.  
Schließlich hatte meine Mutter, wie die Hexe die sie auch war, jeden seiner Anrufe blockiert…  
Naja… Wären da zumindest welche gewesen.  
Aber wir lebten nun mal im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert, jedes einzelne seiner Kinder hatte ein Handy. Außerdem hatte er doch all unsere Nummern…  
Verdammt Daddy… Wieso? Tief in mir drin war noch immer das kleine Mädchen, dass zu ihrem Papa auf den Schoß wollte. Das kleine Mädchen, das hören wollte wie toll sie malte obwohl das Bild aussah wie auf Heroin.   
Das kleine Mädchen, das sich vor Monster fürchtete und das von Papa beschützt werden wollte. Reis dich zusammen Luna, sagte ich in Gedanken zu mir.  
Das kleine Mädchen war nun groß und ich musste lernen auf niemanden zu hoffen. Selbst Tyler und sein Rudel könnten schon Morgen meiner überdrüssig werden.  
In den Augen meiner Mutter war ich bereits zu einem Monster geworden. Jetzt wo ich durch Tyler wusste, dass das Werwolf Gen in mir randalierte ergab alles einen Sinn. Ich wusste nun, dass ich durchaus das Potential zu einem wahrhaftigen Monster hatte.  
Was ich jetzt wohl machen sollte?   
Noch dazu kam, dass ich kein Handy mehr besaß… Dazu musste ich mir noch etwas einfallen lassen. Mein Sparbuch konnte ich nicht hernehmen… Denn das war alleine für meine Hunde gedacht…  
Meine Augen wurden immer schwerer bei all der Grübelei…  
Ob wohl in meinen Träumen eine bessere Welt wartete?

Clara lag in ihrem Bett. Ihre Handflächen und Unterarme schmerzten noch immer von dem Sturz. Nach dem was sie erfahren hatte, hatte sie selbst wohl Glück gehabt. Ihre Schwester war unglaublich kräftig geworden. Sie schluchzte als sie daran zurück dachte.  
Wann war es nur passiert, dass Luna ihr nicht mehr alles erzählen konnte. Clara war natürlich nicht dumm und wusste auch, dass Luna immer viel mehr mit Kira besprochen hatte als mit ihr selbst. Doch nun schien es so, als gäbe es nichts anderes mehr als Geheimnisse.  
Innerlich verfluchte sie den Neuen dafür, denn sie gab ihm die Schuld daran. Wie hieß er noch gleich? Tyler Lightwood? Clara schnaubte verärgert.  
Wieso konnte ihre Schwester nicht einfach offen über ihre Sorgen sprechen? Warum durfte Clara nichts erklären? Sie hätte Luna doch erzählt, dass sie sich irrte.   
Und wenn Luna unbedingt Bella spielen wollte, dann sollte sie es doch einfach tun! Verdammt sie hatte Clara ja nicht mal ausreden lassen!  
Nun war sie fort und niemand wusste wo sie war außer vielleicht ihre verrückte Mutter. Clara drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah verloren an ihre weiße Zimmerdecke.   
Es hingen noch Sterne daran die im Dunkeln leuchteten…  
Ein Überbleibsel aus ihrer frühsten Kindheit. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran wie sie zusammen mit ihren Eltern die Sterne anbrachte. Es war einer der wenigen Momente gewesen in denen ihre Mutter tiefen entspannt wirkte.   
Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, wie konnte Luna nur so eingebildet sein?   
Wie konnte sie davon ausgehen, dass Tyler von jedem Mädchen angehimmelt werden musste?  
So toll war er nun auch wieder nicht…  
Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte sich Luna diese Woche Zeit genommen nach ihrer kleinen Schwester zu sehen. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte sie Clara gefragt ob es ihr gut ginge…  
Kira war mehr große Schwester gewesen als Luna.  
Luna… Die sich lieber mit dem Neuen herum trieb anstatt nach ihr zu sehen…  
Clara erstarrte. War sie tatsächlich noch so unselbstständig, dass sie auf ihre große Schwester angewiesen war? War sie Luna vielleicht sogar lästig geworden?  
Clara hatte doch ausdrücklich darum gebeten nicht ausgeschlossen zu werden! AUSDRÜCKLICH! Doch nichts anderes war diese Woche geschehen…  
Und nun war Luna über alle Berge, hatte sie einfach zurück gelassen. Fühlten sich so etwa ausgesetzte Hunde? Verloren, verwirrt.  
Gerade jetzt wo sie ihre Schwester so dringend brauchte… Ihre Schwester die sie niemals verachten würde, die Clara niemals Hassen würde…  
Es hatte nur einen neuen Schüler gebraucht und schon war Clara abgeschrieben… Könnte sie jetzt noch mit Luna reden? Jetzt wo sie so distanziert zueinander waren.  
John interessierte sich nicht wirklich für ihre Sorgen. Er hatte zwar in der großen Pause widerwillig zugehört, aber mit ihm zu reden war nicht dasselbe. Sie vertraute Luna einfach so viel mehr. Zudem kommt noch, dass John ihr kleiner Bruder war.  
Man belastete kleinere Geschwister nicht mit seinen Problemen, sondern man bewahrte sie vor diesen. Das hatte Clara von Luna gelernt… Und diese lernte es von ihrem Vater.  
Mit ihrer Mutter wollte Clara nicht reden und jetzt nach allen Ereignissen des Tages schon drei Mal nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich würde sie jetzt sogar ausrasten…  
Ein Tochterdrama war ausreichend für einen Tag. Doch wie sollte Clara jetzt weiter verfahren? Wie sollte sie sich jetzt in der Schule verhalten? Zu allem Überfluss dann auch noch zuhause?   
So oft hatte sie versucht Luna zu erreichen, doch diese ging nicht mehr ans Handy…  
Clara wünschte sich einfach ihre Schwester würde zurückkommen und alles in Ordnung bringen.   
Doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass daraus wohl nichts mehr werden würde.  
Nein! So einfach gab sie sich nicht geschlagen! Es musste einen Weg geben Luna zur Rede zu stellen. Würde diese nämlich wirklich abhauen? Nachdem Luna offensichtlich solche tiefen Gefühle für Tyler entwickelt hatte? Clara wusste nun ja wo sie anfangen musste!  
Marianne Mansion war der Ort gewesen an dem Luna eine ganze Nacht verbracht hatte… An so einem gruseligen Ort blieb man nicht freiwillig alleine!   
Clara würde beinahe Hundert Dollar darauf verwetten, dass dort wieder jemand eingezogen war und dieser jemand trug den Nachnamen Lightwood!  
Schnell tippte Clara die Handynummer von Kira ein und wartete. Der Freizeichenton erklang und beinahe hatte sie schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben… Als jemand ans Handy ging.  
„Kira hast du kurz Zeit!“, schoss Clara los ohne auf eine Begrüßung zu warten. Doch am anderen Ende der Leitung kam keine Antwort. Clara wurde ungeduldig.   
„Kira…“  
„Kira ist gerade beschäftigt. Sie hat dieses Wochenende keine Zeit!“, unterbrach sie eine männliche Stimme und legte auf. Völlig perplex sah Clara aufs Display. Na super! Die nächste im Bunde die eine schlechte große Schwester abgeben würde.  
Offenbar konnte sich Clara auf niemanden mehr verlassen…   
Kaum sahen Luna und Kira attraktive Männer war alles andere unwichtig. Wobei Clara das von Kira ja schon gewohnt war…  
Sie wusste zwar nicht wie er aussah, aber er hatte eine sehr klangvolle, tiefe Stimme gehabt. Bestimmt war er hübsch genug um dafür zu sorgen, dass Clara wohl ihr Problem selber lösen musste. „Na super…“, murmelte Clara frustriert und beschloss sich für heute hinzulegen.  
Doch Morgenfrüh würde sie den Lightwoods einen Besuch abstatten!

Als ich erwachte war es ungefähr sechs Uhr morgens. Mein Mund fühlte sich so trocken an und meine Kehle verlangte nach einem Schluck Wasser.   
Benommen hievte ich mich hoch und taumelte zur Zimmertür. Als ich sie jedoch aufschloss und öffnete staunte ich nicht schlecht. Neben meinem Zimmer, an die Wand gelehnt saß Tyler. Er war offenbar eingeschlafen. Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
Er war wohl in seinem Zimmer nicht zur Ruhe gekommen. Ich schlich mich an ihm vorbei und holte so leise wie möglich ein Glas aus der Küche. Nachdem ich etwas getrunken hatte machte ich mich auf den Rückweg. Tyler saß unverändert da.  
Sein Gesicht wirkte so friedlich und entspannt. Überhaupt wie konnte sein Haar immer noch so toll sitzen? Ich selbst sah bestimmt aus wie ein Uhu…  
Ich kniete mich vor ihn hin, sollte ich ihn vielleicht lieber wecken? Selbst wenn er, wie ich mir ins Gedächtnis rief, keine Rückenschmerzen bekommen konnte war das nicht sonderlich bequem. Zärtlich fuhr ich ihm mit der Hand durchs Haar und er murmelte benommen vor sich hin.  
Dann öffnete er ruckartig die Augen und ich zuckte zurück.  
„Luna…“, stammelte er verlegen als er mich erkannte. Ich lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass ich es nicht dulde wenn du nicht zur Ruhe kommst.“, erinnerte ich ihn neckend und seine Augen verfärbten sich verdächtig.  
„Komm mit…“, forderte ich ihn auf, als ich mich erhob und ihm beide Hände reichte. Protestlos nahm er meine Hilfe an, doch wie ich feststellen musste war es nicht nötig ihn auf die Beine ziehen zu müssen. Kaum stand er vor mir war er wieder locker zehn Zentimeter größer.  
Er ließ meine Hände nicht los und sah mich lange und intensiv an.  
Ich spürte wie ich nervös wurde, was kam jetzt? Würde er mich küssen? Wieso hoffte ich darauf?  
„Luna… wir hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr zu reden.“, setzte er plötzlich an.  
Stimmt! Ich entsann mich, dass er mir noch was sagen wollte kurz bevor die Situation mit Kira total eskaliert war. Ging es dabei nicht um den Parkplatzvorfall?  
Ich nickte aufmerksam. Wusste allerdings noch nicht was mich erwartete.   
„Ich wollte dich fragen… ob du mit mir… auf den Halloweenball gehen möchtest…“, fuhr er fort und seine Stimme klang so tief und sinnlich, dass ich jedes einzelne seiner Worte im Geiste wiederholen musste um den Sinn darin zu erkennen.   
Als mir endlich bewusst wurde, dass er mich auf den Ball einlud strahlte ich vor Freude. Gleichzeitig lief ich rot an vor Verlegenheit. „Ich dachte schon du fragst nie…“, antwortete ich frech und Tyler grinste schief. Wo wollte ich ihn eigentlich noch mal hinführen?  
Wollte ich ihn nicht eigentlich in sein Zimmer bugsieren? „Es war nicht so einfach dich einen Moment nur für mich zu haben.“, erklärte er unschuldig. Ich fragte mich ernsthaft wie er das anstellte gleichzeitig süß und sexy zu sein…  
Vorsichtig löste ich eine Hand aus seiner und zog ihn in Richtung seines Zimmers. Wenn das so weiter ging mit ihm, brauchte ich auf der Stelle eine kalte Dusche. „Du solltest meinem Zimmer besser nicht zu nahe kommen… Vor allem nicht nachts…“, beharrte er.  
Ich wirbelte herum und seine Augen waren so dunkel und lüstern wie ich es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Dann hättest du ein braver Junge sein müssen der lieb in seinem Körbchen bleibt.“, ärgerte ich ihn und wusste selbst nicht mehr ob ich gerade geflirtet oder vernichtet hatte.  
Generell wurde ich in seiner Nähe so nervös, dass mir sehr oft die richtigen Worte fehlten.  
Tyler kam näher und ich versuchte auf Abstand zu gehen, doch da kam auch schon die Wand. Mit einem Arm stützte er sich daran ab.  
Jetzt war er wirklich so nahe das mein Kopf auf Energiesparmodus wechselte. Andernfalls wären mir die Beine weggeknickt. So schwach waren sie bereits.  
„Ich glaube… Du hast noch sehr viel Arbeit vor dir… Wenn du aus mir einen braven Jungen machen möchtest…“, raunte er mir ins Ohr und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut.  
„Verrätst du mir auch wie…“, nuschelte ich verlegen zurück und versuchte seinen Duft nicht zu sehr einzuatmen, da ich mich dadurch noch weniger konzentrieren konnte.  
„Das ist gar nicht so kompliziert…“, erwiderte er mit rauer Stimme. „Wir Werwölfe reagieren auf Streicheleinheiten…“, fügte er hinzu und küsste die Stelle hinter meinem Ohrläppchen. Dieses Gefühl das viel intensiver war, als alles was ich je erlebt hatte.  
„Aber leider… Kann ich dir nicht versprechen… Das ich jemals ein guter Junge sein werde… Es ist eher realistisch, dass ich mein Frauchen vorzugsweise gerne anspringe…“, wisperte er.  
Oh ja, ich glaubte nun wirklich, dass es sich hierbei um flirten handeln musste. Ich legte meine freie Hand an seinen Hinterkopf und fuhr ihm sachte durchs Haar.  
Sein Griff um meine Hand verstärkte sich minimal und mir wurde wieder bewusst, dass wir uns immer noch an den Händen hielten. Völlig benebelt von all diesen Gefühlen hielt ich meine Lippen an sein Ohr und flüsterte: „Wie schade… Ich dachte du wolltest mein guter Junge sein… Was mach ich jetzt mit dir…“ Zärtlich biss ich ihm ins Ohr.  
Eine einfache und animalische Methode unter Wölfen. Doch in diesem Kräftemessen war ich ihm noch unterlegen. Das wurde mir vor allem dadurch bewusst, als er kehlig knurrte und mich an den Oberschenkeln anhob. Ich klammerte mich an seinen Schultern fest, als würde mein Leben davon abhängen und verschränkte die Beine hinter seinem Rücken.  
„Wenn du wüsstest… Wie kurz davor du bist komplett ausgezogen zu werden…“, zischte er und seine Augen glühten bronzefarben. Ich errötete bei seinen Worten. Insgeheim fragte ich mich, ob ich wohl endlich meine Unschuld verlieren würde…  
Gleichzeitig wurde ich nervös und doch konnte ich nicht von ihm ablassen. Mein Kopf musste mittlerweile hoch rot angelaufen sein.  
Gerade als ich mir überlegen wollte was ich ihm antworten könnte, öffnete sich eine Zimmertür.  
„Ähm… ich würde gerne noch warten… aber ich muss leider kurz ins Bad…“, stammelte eine sehr verlegene Ruth und schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen an uns vorbei.  
„Weiter machen!“, rief sie über die Schulter zurück, als sie das Badezimmer erreicht hatte und schloss die Türe. Tyler legte frustriert den Kopf auf meine Schulter und seufzte.  
„Drei… zwei… eins…“, wisperte er und ich schaute ihn verwirrt an.  
„Guten Morgen Boss.“, platzte Jensen dazwischen, der fertig angezogen aus seinem Zimmer kam und uns gegenüber stehen blieb. Ich entknotete so schnell es möglich war meine Beine, doch solange Tyler mich festhielt würde ich den Boden wohl nicht mehr erreichen.   
„Was willst du?“, forderte Tyler zu wissen und es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass er am liebsten aus der Haut fahren würde. „Der Autoschlüssel von Luna wäre schon mal nicht schlecht. Ich würde es dann in die Werkstatt bringen und nach dem Peilsender absuchen.“, erklärte Jensen amüsiert und Tyler seufzte frustriert auf.   
Widerwillig setzte er mich auf dem Boden ab und wandte sich um. „Seit wann arbeitest du am Wochenende?“, hakte er nach und Jensen hob einen alten Schlüssel in die höhe.  
„Ich hab den Werkstattschlüssel bekommen. Schon vergessen? Damit wir unseren Pick Up immer instand halten können.“, erläuterte Jensen.  
„Soll Ruth dich zum Auto fahren?“, wollte Tyler wissen und dieses Mal nickte Jensen nur. Ich stieß mich vorsichtig von der Wand ab und taumelte an Tyler vorbei. „Ich hol dir schnell die Schlüssel…“, murmelte ich beim weggehen verlegen.   
Innerlich hoffte ich, dass meine wackligen Beine mich nicht noch mehr verrieten. Doch scheinbar hatte mein Körper verstanden, dass er dieses Mal zu funktionieren hatte.  
Als ich Jensen die Schlüssel in die Hand drückte verabschiedete ich mich schleunigst von den beiden Männern und verschwand zurück in mein Zimmer. Sobald Ruth aus dem Bad herauskam würde ich definitiv kalt duschen gehen. 

Jensen sah Tyler eindringlich an. Dieser lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand, an der zuvor noch Luna gestanden hatte. „Spuck es schon aus… Du hast doch ganz klar eine Meinung dazu.“, herrschte er ihn ungeduldig an. Jensen zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Im Prinzip kann ich es genauso halten wie mit allen bisherigen Frauengeschichten. Ich bin aber kein Idiot. Jeder hat schon längst bemerkt, dass sie die erste seit fast fünf Jahren ist die dir was bedeutet. Ich denke du solltest dir mehr Zeit geben sie kennen zu lernen.“, entgegnete dieser.  
Tyler sah zu Boden. Ihm war selbst klar geworden, dass Luna für ihn sehr besonders war. Nicht nur der Werwolf oder der Vampir in ihm fühlten sich zu ihr hingezogen.   
Auch er selbst wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ihre Berührungen. Doch so einfach wie Jensen sich das vorstellte war es eben nicht. Luna war allem Anschein nach eine geboren Alpha-Wölfin. Zwar hatte er keine Angst vor ihr, doch sie hatte weitaus mehr Macht über ihn als Tyler lieb war.  
Er musste sich wirklich etwas einfallen lassen…  
„Du hast wohl recht… Ich weis noch nicht genug über sie…“, gab er schließlich zu und Jensen grinste frech. „Weis sie schon, dass sie ein wenig aufgestiegen ist.“, ein wenig war eine maßlose Untertreibung von Jensen.  
Für jeden im Rudel war bereits klar, dass Luna seine Alpha-Wölfin war. Nur wusste Tyler nicht so recht wie er es ihr verklickern konnte. Theoretisch war das ganze fast schon wie ein Heiratsantrag… Er errötete bei diesem Gedanken.   
Bisher hatte er nur ein einziges Mal richtig geliebt… Und das ging für keinen von beiden gut aus. Hauptsächlich war es die Schuld eines Urhybriden, der einfach nicht locker lassen wollte…  
Doch Tyler machte sich nichts vor…  
Er wusste genau, dass er großen Mist gebaut hatte… Er wusste aber auch, dass er diesen Fehler kein zweites Mal begehen würde. „Ich kann ihr das noch nicht sagen… Es ist schließlich ein bisschen mehr als nur ein einfacher Rang.“, erklärte Tyler seinem Gamma.   
Jensen nickte wissend. „Versuch es einfach ruhig anzugehen… Und versuche es nicht wieder zu verkacken.“, stichelte er frech und wandte sich zum gehen um.   
„Jensen warte…“, rief Tyler ihm hinterher und sein Freund hielt inne. „Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?“, wollte er wissen und Jensen lachte kurz auf.  
„An deiner Stelle… Würde ich versuchen herauszufinden wie erfahren das junge Mädchen ist…“, kichernd ging er die Treppe hinunter.  
Zurück ließ er einen völlig verblüfften Tyler der nicht so recht wusste was er damit anfangen sollte. Dann waren die Worte des Gammas endlich zu ihm durchgedrungen und er errötete vor Scham… Wie konnte er vergessen, dass Luna noch tatsächlich 17 war.  
Sie war gerade Mal so alt wie Mira… Wenn sie tatsächlich noch eine Jungfrau war, musste er besonders behutsam mit ihr umgehen… Ganz gleich bei was…


	8. Kapitel 4.3

Es war zehn Uhr morgens… Trotzdem wusste Clara instinktiv, dass Luna nicht anwesend sein würde. Es stand kein Auto in der Auffahrt von Marianne Mansion…  
Tapfer hielt sie die Schultasche und eine weitere Reisetasche vor der Brust. Laut und deutlich klopfte sie an die große Türe an. Sie war nicht gerade wenig überrascht als sie sah wie schön das Anwesen mittlerweile aussah. Es wurde rund um erneuert und selbst der Garten war wunderschön hergerichtet. Wie so ein schrecklicher Ort so schön sein konnte.  
Clara konnte es sich nicht erklären. Die Tür wurde schwungvoll geöffnet. Und da stand Mira…  
Clara schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.   
Bis heute konnte sie sich nicht erklären was mit ihr los war. Wie war das möglich?  
„Was willst du hier?“, fragte Mira schnippisch. Tief durchatmen Clara, ermahnte sie sich und sah Mira mutig an. „Ich habe Lunas Schulsachen mitgebracht… Und ihr Kleid das sie am Halloweenball tragen wollte…“, erklärte sie mit fester Stimme.  
Mira griff nach beiden Taschen, doch Clara machte einen Schritt nach hinten… „Ist sie hier?“, forderte sie zu wissen. Mira stöhnte genervt auf.  
„Nein!“, antwortete sie kurz angebunden. Charmant wie beim letzten Mal, ging es Clara durch den Kopf. Noch ein Grund weswegen sie ihre Gefühle nicht verstehen konnte.  
„Kommt sie bald zurück?“, hakte sie weiter nach. Mira schwieg. Das war für Clara Antwort genug und sie schob sich gewaltsam an Mira vorbei.  
Da waren die Hundenäpfe und die Körbchen. Neue Hundeleinen und alte… Luna würde niemals ohne ihre Hunde gehen… Denn offenbar zählten sie mehr als ihre kleine Schwester.  
Clara setzte sich auf den Treppenabsatz gegenüber der Haustür. „Würdest du bitte einfach gehen?“, fragte Mira angespannt. Clara sah ihr trotzig in die Augen, sie waren tiefblau wie der See.  
„Ich muss mit meiner Schwester reden! Denn anders als dein Bruder und du, haben Luna und ich für gewöhnlich ein gutes Verhältnis. Ich will sie nicht verlieren.“, stellte Clara fest.  
Mira schloss die Haustür genauso schwungvoll wie sie sie geöffnet hatte und stürmte ins Wohnzimmer. Na super… So wird es nie was werden, dachte sich Clara und folgte ihr schüchtern. Da war ein großer Kamin, darüber ein Flachbildfernseher.   
Eine große schöne Couch in weinrot und ein stattlicher Esstisch stand in der anderen Hälfte des Raumes. Mira sah auf, sie hatte sich an den Tisch gesetzt.  
„Was soll ich jetzt machen? Dich unterhalten?“, wollte sie frostig wissen. Clara seufzte. „Du könntest mir sagen wo meine Schwester mit deinem Bruder hin ist…“, empfahl sie Mira.  
„Gassi… Irgendwo im Wald…“, antwortete diese.  
Clara fasste sich ein Herz und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch, natürlich mit angemessenem Abstand. „Hat sie etwas wegen mir gesagt?“, bohrte Clara weiter.  
Mira schüttelte den Kopf. „Jedenfalls nicht mir.“, ließ sie Clara wissen. Sie nickte bedrückt. „Was kannst du mir über deinen Bruder sagen?“, interessierte sich Clara.  
Mira wirkte überrumpelt. „Worauf willst du hinaus?“, stellte sie stattdessen die Gegenfrage. „Ich möchte nicht, dass sie verarscht wird… Meine Schwester hatte noch nie einen Freund. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine.“, klärte Clara sie auf.  
„Das überrascht mich nicht… Sie wirkt manchmal noch naiver als du.“, stichelte Mira. Autsch.  
„Wenn er ihr weh tut, wirst du zum Einzelkind!“, informierte Clara sie.  
Mira lachte auf… Dieses Mal wirkte es tatsächlich echt. Dieses Lächeln… Clara schmolz dahin. Wie konnte das möglich sein? Schließlich waren sie beide Frauen…  
Kein Roman hatte sie bisher darauf vorbereitet. „Ich glaube er meint es ernst, aber tu dir keinen Zwang an.“, scherzte Mira. Clara kicherte.  
„Brüder können nerven oder?“, bestätigte sie amüsiert. Mira nickte eifrig. „Vor allem wenn sie älter sind…“, fuhr Mira fort. „Jüngere Brüder sind auch nicht einfacher. John ist gerade in einer Phase in der ihm alles völlig egal ist.“, erzählte Clara weiter.  
„Das wird irgendwann vorbei gehen… Mein kleiner Bruder…“, Mira brach ab und ihr lächeln erstarb. Clara wurde vorsichtiger. Kleiner Bruder… Davon hörte sie zum ersten Mal.   
Sofort wurde ihr klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Vergiss es…“, sagte Mira und erhob sich schleunigst wieder.   
„Du solltest jetzt schnell gehen… Meine Eltern hassen Besuch.“, versuchte Mira sie abzuwimmeln. „Warte… Wegen Luna…“  
„Ich sag ihr, dass du da warst. Vielleicht könnt ihr später telefonieren. Lass am besten deine Nummer da!“, unterbrach Mira sie. Clara kramte verzweifelt in ihrer Tasche nach dem Handy.  
„Sie hat doch meine Nummer.“, erinnerte sie Mira, doch Mira schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ihr Handy ist kaputt gegangen.“, berichtete sie. Clara nickte getroffen, dass erklärte weswegen Luna gestern Abend nicht mehr ran gegangen war.   
Nervös trug sie ihre Handynummer vor und Mira speicherte diese in ihrem eigenen ab. Gerade als sich Clara zum gehen wandte nahm sie nochmal all ihren Mut zusammen.  
„Du bist doch auf dem Halloweenball oder?“, wollte sie wissen. Mira wirkte verunsichert, dann nickte sie zaghaft. Clara strahlte, doch schon war sie wieder so unruhig.  
Was wenn sie ein Freak war?  
Was wenn sie abgelehnt würde?  
Gab es dafür kein Heilmittel?  
Was sollten die anderen von ihr denken?  
„Wenn wir uns da sehen… Können wir ja tanzen…“, stammelte sie nervös, unfähig Miras Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten. „Ja vielleicht…“, erwiderte diese und lächelte flüchtig.   
„Du kannst mir gerne schreiben… Wenn du magst…“, ließ Clara sie wissen und kam sich tatsächlich wie ein Mutant vor. Was hatte es damit nur auf sich?  
„Natürlich, wenn ich Zeit habe…“, erwiderte Mira… Das war zumindest kein Nein…  
Clara lächelte unsicher und stellte Lunas Taschen im Flur ab. Zum Abschied winkte sie schüchtern und verließ das Anwesen.   
Zu Fuß war sie gekommen und zu Fuß musste sie zurück finden… Es war so weit… Reden konnte sie auch nicht mit ihrer Schwester. Doch zumindest war sie sich einer Sache bewusst geworden.  
Sie war verliebt…  
Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, ob es erwidert würde…  
Clara konnte doch nicht der einzige Freak hier sein…  
In diesem kleinen Dorf…  
Würde sie so glücklich werden? Niemals, niemand durfte es erfahren. Keine ihrer Freundinnen würde je wieder ein Wort mit ihr wechseln. Ihre Mutter würde sie vielleicht sogar rausschmeißen.   
Ihre Familie war sowieso schon als problematisch in Erinnerung geblieben.  
Die Tochter der Problemfamilie… Soll jetzt auch noch auf Frauen stehen?  
Solange es keiner wusste außer ihr, würde Mira bestimmt mit ihr tanzen…  
Die kleinen Dinge, auf die konnte sie sich freuen. Wenn Clara zu viel auf einmal wollte, dann würde es nichts mehr geben. Wenn doch nur ihr Vater hier wäre…  
Ob sie mit ihm darüber reden könnte? Sonst war niemand mehr übrig…   
Hoffentlich meldete sich Luna bald, sie brauchte dringend ihren Rat. Wer außer Luna? Trotz allem wollte Clara daran glauben, dass Luna sich deswegen niemals von ihr abwenden würde…  
Niemals…

Langsam aber sicher schienen meine Hunde ihm endlich mehr zu vertrauen. Den ganzen Morgen waren wir schon unterwegs gewesen und selbst Charlie wich kaum noch von Tylers Seite. Denn was das Stöckchen spielen anging, konnte er eindeutig besser werfen.  
Gerade jagte Charlie mit Leyla im Schlepptau wieder einem Ast hinterher, als ich zu ihm rüber sah und feststellte, dass er überglücklich lächelte.  
„Sie spielen viel lieber mit dir.“, stellte ich amüsiert fest und er sah mich augenblicklich an.   
„Du kannst sehr gut werfen.“, lobte ich ihn weiter. Tyler lachte verlegen. „Ich war früher mal Quarterback. Damals in meiner alten Highschool in Mystik Falls.“, erklärte er stolz und ich staunte nicht schlecht. Ein Quarterback ging mit mir spazieren.  
War das nicht der Stoff aus dem Cheerleader Träume gemacht waren? „Nun ja… Moonlight Bay hat auch eine Mannschaft. Wenn du so gut bist, wie ich glaube dann stell dich doch mal vor.“, schlug ich ihm vor. Er wurde wieder ernster.  
„Das bin ich auf jeden Fall, aber die Sache ist jetzt etwas komplizierter. Mit mir Football zu spielen ist durch diese Hybriden Sache zu gefährlich geworden.“, erklärte er bedrückt.  
Am liebsten hätte ich mich selbst geohrfeigt… Wie konnte ich diesen wichtigen Fakt nur vergessen? Er war doch kein Mensch mehr. Ein Hybride. Obwohl er in die Sonne konnte und sich in einen Wolf verwandeln konnte wann immer es ihm passte, gab es immer noch Dinge die er nicht tun konnte. Um unauffällig zu bleiben, konnte er sich so einen Ruhm nicht mehr leisten.  
Dann kam noch dazu, dass Football nun wirklich keine Sportart war bei der gekuschelt wurde. Außerdem war er unsterblich…  
Wenn er zu bekannt wurde, würde auch dieser Fakt irgendwann auffallen. Am besten war es wohl wirklich unentdeckt zu bleiben.   
Charlie hatte Leyla abgehängt und rannte mit dem Stock zu Tyler zurück. Dieser nahm ihn entgegen und wartete bis Leyla ihm wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.  
Dann donnerte er den Ast wieder Meterweit weg von uns. Wie kam es, dass er bei so einer kleinen Geste gleich wie der unanfechtbare Märchenprinz auf mich wirkte?  
Gegen jede Vernunft wollte ich an seiner Seite sein. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los genau dahin zu gehören… Ich schüttelte schleunigst den Kopf und wandte mich wieder meinen Hunden zu.   
Angel atmete schwer und sah mich verzweifelt an.   
„Angel…“, wisperte ich besorgt und sie blieb stehen. Sie sah mich an, bewegte sich aber nicht mehr. „Na komm Angel…“, forderte ich sie auf. Doch sie folgte nicht.  
Ich drückte Tyler Brownies Leine in die Hand und ging zurück zu meiner ältesten Hundedame. Fragend sah er mir nach ehe er die Situation begriff.   
Angel wollte nicht mehr weiter laufen, sehnsüchtig sah sie in die Richtung aus der wir gekommen waren. Sie war zu schwach geworden. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie solche Anzeichen zeigte. Dadurch wurde mir schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie schon eine Seniorin war.  
Ich kniete mich zu ihr runter und kraulte sie am Kopf. Ihre Beine zitterten leicht, wann hatte sie angefangen so rapide abzubauen?  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, wollte Tyler wissen der zu uns rüber gelaufen kam. Leyla drängte sich neben mich und schleckte Angel liebevoll ab. Ich atmete tief durch.  
„Ich glaube wir müssen zurückgehen… Angel kann nicht mehr so weit laufen. Sie hat noch nie geschwächelt, aber jetzt scheint sie das Alter einzuholen…“, berichtete ich.  
Tyler kniete sich neben mich und fuhr Angel durchs Fell. Auch er wirkte nun ziemlich besorgt. „Was ist los kleine Maus, tun dir die Pfoten weh?“, fragte er sie in zärtlichem Ton.  
Angel nieste und selbst das schien sie zu erschöpfen. Sie winselte vor Verzweiflung und mein Herz brach. „Ich bring dich nach Hause mein Schatz.“, wisperte ich und bemühte mich um einen zuversichtlichen Ton. Sie war erst neun oder zehn.  
So jung würde sie mich doch bestimmt nicht verlassen, oder? Tyler drückte mir die Leine zurück in die Hand und hob Angel sanft in seine Arme.  
Ich fragte mich ernsthaft wieso mich das noch überraschte. Er hatte ohnehin übermenschliche Kräfte, eine große Hündin wie Angel war also kein Gewicht für ihn.  
Himmel, er hatte sogar mich schon getragen und das ohne einen Tropfen Schweiß zu verlieren. Dankbar sah ich ihn an und in dem Moment wusste ich, dass er nur noch mehr zu meinem persönlichen Märchenprinzen wurde.  
„Komm Luna, wir bringen sie Heim.“, beschloss er und ich legte Charlie zurück an die Leine. Gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Heimweg, als sein Handy plötzlich zu klingeln anfing.   
„Ach verdammt.“, fluchte er und sah mich hilfesuchend an.  
„Kannst du bitte ran gehen? Mein Handy ist in der Hosentasche.“, bat er mich. Verlegen sah ich ihn an und musterte seine Hose genau. Wo hatte er das Handy versteckt?  
Ich musste ihm gar nicht erst auf den Hintern sehen um meinen Verdacht zu bestätigen. Denn wenn es um Situationen wie diese ging, hatte ich immer das Glück kein Glück zu haben.   
Wie ein schüchternes Schulmädchen griff ich nach seinem Handy und versuchte ihn dabei so wenig wie möglich zu belästigen. Es war Mira die gerade anrief.  
Mit hoch rotem Kopf nahm ich den Anruf entgegen. „Tyler! Wo bleibt ihr? Gerade hatten wir Besuch von Lunas Schwester.“, fauchte Mira und sie machte sich nicht mal die Mühe eine Begrüßung hervor zu bringen. Den Schock überwindend antwortete ich: „Ist sie noch im Haus?“  
Schweigen. Offenbar hatte Mira niemals damit gerechnet, dass ich das Telefon des Alpha bedienen durfte. Innerlich betete ich dafür nicht schon wieder die Rangordnung durcheinander gebracht zu haben. Mira räusperte sich stattdessen nur.  
„Nein ich habe sie wieder weggeschickt. Sie hat dir ein paar Sachen mitgebracht. Für den Halloweenball und ihre Handynummer, falls du sie später sprechen möchtest.“, berichtete sie nun in einem deutlich sachlicherem Ton.   
Na super, reden wollte ich nun wirklich nicht. Ich schämte mich zu sehr für das was vorgefallen war. Doch Clara hatte mir immerhin noch ein paar Sachen gebracht, was ohne Auto bestimmt nicht leicht gewesen war. Ich schluckte schwer, denn ich wusste ich musste über meinen Schatten springen.  
„Alles klar, danke Mira.“, erwiderte ich und war überrascht, dass ich so vernünftig mit ihr sprechen konnte. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas?“, wollte ich wissen.  
„Nein das war schon alles.“, winkte sie ab, ich nickte. „Gut dann bis gleich.“, verabschiedete ich mich. „Bis gleich.“, echote Mira und legte auf.  
Tyler sah mich fragend an. „Alles oke?“, hakte er nach. Ich nickte. „Ja, meine Schwester war nur kurz zu Besuch und wollte mir etwas vorbei bringen… Das heißt…“, ich verstummte.  
„Das heißt nein es ist nichts oke. Wenn meine Schwester weis wo ich bin, dann weis es meine Mutter schon längst. Sonst hätte Clara es nicht erfahren.“, realisierte ich benommen.  
Es stimmte… Wenn Clara es wusste, dann nur durch unsere Mutter. „Du bist bei uns in Sicherheit Luna. Selbst wenn deine Mutter weis wo du steckst.“, versicherte er mir liebevoll.  
Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.   
Am liebsten hätte ich ihm gesagt, dass ich mir keine Sorgen meinetwegen machte. Sondern das meine Sorge ihm und den Hunden galt. Mutter war die Meisterin der Intrigen, sollte sie irgendwas planen gegen Tyler und die anderen. Dann würde ich mich nicht mehr zurück halten.  
„Kann ich mein Handy wieder haben.“, fragte Tyler schelmisch und ich errötete.   
Ich wollte gerade seine Jackentasche öffnen als er mir tief in die Augen sah. „Was ist denn Luna? Traust du dich nicht?“, sein Mund verzog sich zu einem frechen grinsen.  
Wieso konnte er es nicht einfach gut sein lassen, vor Frustration hätte ich am liebsten gebrüllt. Demonstrativ öffnete ich seine Jackentasche und ließ sein Handy hineingleiten.   
Er lachte nur und ich sah verlegen beiseite.   
Ja auch das war es, was mir an ihm so gefiel. Er war nicht einfach nur ein ‚good Boy‘. Nein, er brachte mich regelmäßig auf 180 und trotzdem konnte ich nicht genug von ihm kriegen.  
Als wir endlich zurück im Anwesen waren saß Mira bereits bedrückt am Esstisch. Ich wusste nicht so recht was los war aber Tyler schien den Ärger zu kennen. Freundlich bat er mich in meinem Zimmer zu warten. Ich hakte nach ob er Angel nach oben tragen könnte was er dann freundlicher Weise auch tat. Nun saß ich auf meinem Bett und kraulte sie am Kopf.  
Ich fragte mich was Mira wohl so aufgebracht hatte, denn so bedrückt kannte ich sie gar nicht. Eigentlich hatte sie immer ein loses Mundwerk und ließ ihren Unmut gerne an jedem aus. Hatte meine Schwester vielleicht etwas gesagt, dass sie verstimmt hatte?  
Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu rätseln.   
Ich legte mich hin, hörte dabei aber nicht auf meine Hündin zu streicheln. Als ich ihr an den Hals fasste spürte ich plötzlich eine Beule. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Zecke, schien aber keine zu sein. Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf und zog das Fell an besagter Stelle auseinander.  
Es war ein Geschwür…   
Ein kleines Geschwür, wie es auch oft bei Menschen wuchs. Sanft strich ich darüber und beobachtete Angel aufmerksam. Es schien keine großen Schmerzen zu verursachen…  
Langsam wurde ich ihretwegen immer unruhiger. Ich fragte mich ob ich mich vielleicht in ihrem Alter getäuscht hatte und sie möglicherweise doch schon auf die zwölf zuging.   
Doch das musste nicht zwingend sein, da manche Hunde auch schon früher abbauten. Angel streckte ihren Kopf in meine Richtung und schnüffelte an meinem Gesicht.  
„Ich liebe dich auch mein Schatz.“, wisperte ich ihr zu und küsste sie auf die Schnauze. Angels Zunge schoss vor, als sie versuchte den Kuss zurück zu geben. Doch sie erwischte mich nicht mehr.  
Ich mochte es nicht wirklich im Gesicht abgeschleckt zu werden.  
Ab und an ließ ich es zwar zu, damit mir meine Hunde ihre Liebe auch zeigen konnten doch jetzt im Moment war mir nicht danach. Früher war Angel schneller gewesen.  
Als ich noch 15 war und sie noch sieben oder acht. Ich seufzte frustriert.  
„Bitte verlass mich noch nicht.“, flehte ich in gequältem Ton. Natürlich durfte ich sie nicht dazu zwingen zu bleiben, denn wenn Hunde das Gefühl hatten gebraucht zu werden weigerten sie sich friedlich einzuschlafen bis sie von Schmerzen zerfressen werden.  
Das durfte ich Angel nicht antun, niemals! Nein, ich wusste, dass ich sie gehen lassen musste wenn es soweit war. Trotzdem durfte ich jetzt nicht daran denken. Sie war schließlich immer noch da und man betrauerte die Lebenden nicht.  
Erst wenn ihr Herz nicht mehr schlug war es mir gestattet zu weinen. Ich lehnte mich zurück und schloss die Augen für einen Moment…  
Stunden später klopfte es an meiner Tür. Ich fuhr hoch und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich vor lauter Langeweile eingeschlafen war. „Herein.“, rief ich benommen und die Tür öffnete sich.  
Ruth streckte ihren Kopf ins Zimmer und lächelte.  
„Hab ich dich geweckt?“, wollte sie neugierig wissen, ich nickte nur und sah zu Angel. Diese hob freundlich den Kopf und musterte unseren Besuch.  
„Schon in Ordnung. Um diese Zeit sollte ich ohne hin nicht schlafen.“, versicherte ich ihr und griff instinktiv nach meinem Handy, nur um festzustellen, dass es nicht mehr da war. Ich erinnerte mich schmerzlich daran es zerlegt zu haben.  
„Wie viel Uhr haben wir gerade?“, fragte ich während ich meine Füße auf den Boden setzte. Ruth kam herein. „Es ist schon sechs Uhr abends.“, berichtete sie und ließ sich neben mir nieder. „Ich hab dir Miras Handy mitgebracht, damit du deine Schwester anrufen kannst. Falls du das willst.“, ließ mich Ruth wissen und übergab mir das kleine Gerät.  
Entgeistert sah ich das Mobiltelefon an. Tief in mir drin spürte ich, dass ich einfach nicht darum herum kam. Ich musste mich zumindest bei ihr bedanken.  
„Das ist sehr aufmerksam von dir.“, lobte ich sie und Ruth grinste breit. Sie wandte sich Angel zu und streichelte ihren Rücken. Meine Hündin kommentierte das indem sie sich näher zu ihr heran robbte. Ich schmunzelte erleichtert, als ich Angels Schwanz wedeln sah.  
Offenbar konnte sie Ruth gut leiden. „Wie geht es der alten Dame?“, wollte sie liebevoll wissen. Mein lächeln erstarb. „Dem Alter entsprechend schätze ich. Schmerzen scheint sie keine zuhaben. Aber lange Gassirunden wird es mit ihr wohl nicht mehr geben.“, stellte ich zu meinem bedauern fest. Ruth verzog mitleidig das Gesicht.   
„Ich habe schon von Tyler gehört, dass er sie nach Hause tragen musste…“, erzählte sie und drückte meiner Hündin einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Ich nickte bekümmert.  
„Ich schätze mit ihr gehe ich nur noch extra Runden.“, beschloss ich und erhob mich aus meinem Bett. Mit einer Haarbürste bewaffnet versuchte ich meine Frisur wieder in Form zu bringen, Schließlich mussten meine Hunde nochmal nach draußen.  
„Wie wäre es wenn du erst deine Schwester anrufst. In der Zeit mach ich uns was zu essen und füttere die Hunde. Anschließend gehen wir gemeinsam und falls Angel nicht mehr laufen kann trage ich sie.“, schlug Ruth vor. Ich wollte eigentlich widersprechen.  
Doch ihr Plan schien mir doch ganz recht. Zumal ich immer noch erschöpft war von meinem viel zu langen Mittagsschlaf. Ich nickte einverstanden und legte die Bürste auf den Nachttisch.  
„Also gut, ich lass dich dann in Ruhe telefonieren. Wenn irgendwas sein sollte komm zu uns.“, ließ Ruth mich wissen und gerade als sie das Zimmer verlassen wollte rappelte sich Angel auf und sprang vom Bett um ihr zu folgen.   
Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass sie wohl doch noch ausreichend Energie hatte. Vielleicht war es doch noch nicht soweit an einen dauerhaften Abschied zu denken.  
Als die Zimmertür hinter den beiden ins Schloss fiel holte ich Miras Handy hervor und wählte die Nummer meiner Schwester.   
Es schien ewig zu klingeln und fasst schon glaubte ich, dass Clara es sich anders überlegt hatte. Doch dann ging sie ran. Die Verbindung baute sich auf und schon hingen wir gemeinsam in der Leitung. Allerdings sagte keine von uns auch nur einen Ton.  
Der Kloß in meinem Hals wuchs schmerzlich stark an. Ich wusste, dass es meine Pflicht war etwas zu sagen. Das ich zu meinen Fehlern stehen musste. Doch jetzt wo die Entschuldigung nur drei Worte entfernt war fehlte mir der Mut.  
„Luna?“, erklang ihre Stimme und die Unsicherheit darin war greifbar. Es erinnerte mich daran was alles vorgefallen war und wie sehr ich meine Geschwister im Stich gelassen hatte.  
„Ja…“, zu mehr war ich nicht fähig, da meine Stimme zu brechen drohte.  
„Geht es dir gut?“, wollte sie besorgt wissen. Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen. Wie konnte sie sich immer noch um mich sorgen? Nachdem ich ihr so viel zugemutet hatte.  
Verdammt ich hatte sie auf den Boden geworfen! Meine eigene Schwester! Als wäre sie nicht mehr Wert als Bioabfall. Ich räusperte mich um meine Worte wieder zu finden.  
„Ja… Was ist mit dir?“, stellte ich ihr die Gegenfrage. Ich brachte es nämlich nicht übers Herz meiner kleiner Schwester zu gestehen, dass ich mich elendig fühlte.  
„Das ist gut… Ja bei mir ist auch alles bestens.“, erwiderte sie bedrückt. Ich konnte fühlen, dass sie log. Ich fasste mir ein Herz und platzte heraus: „Es tut mir so leid!“  
Falls es einen Gott gab betete ich dafür, dass sie mir vergab. „Ich weis…“, flüsterte Clara. Diese Antwort beunruhigte mich mehr als mir lieb war. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
Das sie es wusste aber mir nicht verzeihen konnte?  
„Ich wollte niemals dein Herz brechen! Bitte glaub mir, dass war alles nie geplant.“, beharrte ich doch Clara schnaubte nur. „Du hast mich nie ausreden lassen! Tyler ist mir nämlich völlig egal! Womit du mein Herz gebrochen hast hat mit ihm nichts zu tun. Zumindest nicht so wie du es vermutest.“, erwiderte sie enttäuscht. Ich war gleichermaßen schockiert wie erleichtert.  
Hatten wir uns etwa so sehr geirrt?   
„Ich dachte du schwärmst für ihn…“, entgegnete ich verlegen. Clara lachte freudlos auf. „Tja! Hättest du mir einmal zugehört. Dann wäre dir nicht entgangen, dass ich dich um eine Sache gebeten hatte. Erinnerst du dich?“, forderte sie zu wissen.  
Tatsache war jedoch, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte was sie meinte… Erst jetzt wurde mir Bewusst, dass in letzter Zeit nur noch meine Hunde im Vordergrund waren. Als Tyler auf der Bildfläche erschien nahm er das letzte bisschen Platz in meinem Privatleben ein, dass noch übrig war. Alles andere verschwand im Hintergrund.  
Unglücklicherweise auch alles was meine Schwester möglicherweise geäußert haben könnte. „Ich wusste, dass du dich nicht erinnerst.“, fuhr Clara bitter fort.  
„Ich bat dich darum mich nicht auszuschließen. Denn ich brauchte dich. Eine starke, weibliche Vorbildfunktion. Aber jetzt weis ich, dass es egoistisch von mir war. Seit zwei Jahren verlasse ich mich auf dich, als wärst du meine Mutter. Als wäre ich ein kleines Mädchen. Doch das bin ich nicht mehr und trotzdem stehle ich nach wie vor die Kindheit meiner großen Schwester. Deshalb bist du abgehauen. Du musstest immer funktionieren, damit ich spielen konnte. Deshalb hast du mich zurück gelassen. Keine Angst Luna, du musst nie wieder Funktionieren. Es ist an der Zeit, dass John spielen kann und ich muss mich seiner annehmen!“, Ihre Stimme klang fest und entschlossen.  
So selbstbewusst kannte ich sie gar nicht.  
„Hol bitte alles nach was du meinetwegen verpasst hast. Selbst ich habe schon mehr Erfahrungen mit Jungs als du. Wir haben dich eingesperrt in eine kranke Familie ohne wirkliche Bezugsperson. Luna tu dies, Luna tu das. Als würde Mama dich von uns allen dreien am wenigsten mögen. Sie hat dich immer kontrollieren wollen, doch du hast es nie zugelassen. Komm nicht mehr zurück, sei frei!“, tränen liefen mir das Gesicht hinunter.  
Was hatte das wiederum zu bedeuten? Das meine Schwester mich nicht mehr um sich haben wollte? War ich so zu weit gegangen, dass man mir nicht mehr vergeben konnte?  
„Ich muss dich frei lassen… Sonst bin ich wirklich so wie Mutter. Langsam glaube ich, dass Papa dir deswegen den Wagen geschenkt hatte… Er wollte, dass du wegfährst. Anfangs hielt ich ihren Kontrollwahn noch für überzogene Fürsorge. Seit du weg bist erfahre ich hier ganz andere Dinge…“, erzählte Clara düster weiter.  
„Was für Dinge?“, unterbrach ich sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich weis das von dem Peilsender… Ich verstehe jetzt wieso du ‚ausbrechen‘ musstest. Bitte richte deinem Freund von mir aus, dass ich ihm die Haut abziehe wenn er dir weh tut.“, wie konnte sie immer noch besorgt um MICH sein? Das mir jemand das Herz brechen könnte… Aber…   
Eine Sache musste klar gestellt werden. „Wir sind nicht zusammen…“, flüsterte ich in den Hörer. Eine Weile schwieg Clara. Dann seufzte sie erleichtert auf.  
„Ich dachte schon du würdest es mir verheimlichen, weil du dachtest ich würde auf ihn stehen.“, antwortete sie und wirkte beruhigter. „Aber…“, setzte sie erneut an. „Ich denke lange wird das auch nicht mehr brauchen. Ich sehe doch wie ihr euch anhimmelt.“, fuhr sie fort.  
„Keine Sorge, ich erwarte nicht mehr, dass du mir alles erzählst. Bleib einfach wo du bist und ich kümmere mich um alles hier, ich habe Papa schon dreißig Mal angerufen. Versuch solange den Ball flach zu halten. Vielleicht können wir dann bald alle wieder Teenager sein.“, versuchte sie mich zu besänftigen. Doch ihre Entschlossenheit verängstigte mich.  
Alles an diesem Telefonat wirkte so endgültig. Wie eine Trennung. „Ich muss auflegen. Bis zum Halloweenball.“, verabschiedete Clara sich plötzlich und ich konnte Unruhe im Hintergrund hören. War es jetzt soweit gekommen?  
Die Verbindung wurde getrennt…  
Musste sie etwa verbergen, dass sie mit mir sprach?  
Der Raum war erfüllt von Stille…  
Wollte sie mich zurückholen oder fernhalten für immer?  
Die Verbindung war getrennt…  
Fühlte es sich so an die eigene Schwester zu verlieren?  
Miras Handy vibrierte, ich sah aufs Display. Eine Nachricht von SinMastermind. Ich ermahnte mich nicht nachzuschnüffeln. Doch trotz allem fragte ich mich, was es mit diesem Nickname auf sich hatte.  
Ein Teil der Nachricht war bereits aufgepoppt.

Durchhalten Mira, es gibt keine neuen Informationen über…

Tja… Über was denn? Ich schüttelte eilig den Kopf. So tief durfte ich nun wirklich nicht sinken. Ehe ich noch etwas Dummes tat, sperrte ich das Handy und machte mich auf den Weg in den Wohnbereich.  
Mira saß mit Jensen an dem großen Esstisch.  
Ich legte ihr das Handy vor die Nase, sichtlich bemüht mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Warum auch immer ich mich schuldig fühlte, schließlich hatte ich dem Drang ja nicht nachgegeben zu spionieren. „Danke Mira… Für alles.“, sagte ich verlegen.  
Sie nickte mir nur mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen zu. Ich erwiderte die Geste und wandte mich der Küche zu. Meine Hunde waren schon fleißig am Fressen, was ich nur mit einem Seufzen kommentierte. Das war es wohl mit meiner Erziehung…  
Normalerweise achtete ich immer darauf, dass ich zuerst aß. Meine Hunde wussten das auch und sie erstarrten als ich auf den Flur trat. Unsicher sahen sie zu mir auf.  
„Weiter machen.“, befahl ich ihnen und dankbar machten sie sich aufs Neue über ihre abendliche Portion her. Nachdenklich setzte ich meinen Weg in die Küche fort. Immer noch in Gedanken ob ich die Zügel wohl zu locker ließ, doch ein Blick auf meine glückliche Hundemeute beruhigte mich.  
Sie waren schließlich Familie und nicht einfach nur Maschinen.  
Meine eigenen Kinder müssten ja auch nicht mit dem essen warten bis Mama fertig war. In der Küche bot sich ein sehr interessantes Bild. Während Ruth mit einem Pasta Gericht beschäftigt war, scheuchte sie Tyler hin und her um ihr diese und jene Gewürze zu liefern.  
Alpha hin oder her, Ruth schien deutlich mehr zu wissen was sie hier tat. Also war sie hier der Boss. Kaum war ich eingetreten wirbelten beide besorgt zu mir herum.   
Ich wusste nicht wirklich was ich ihnen sagen sollte, weswegen ich mich fürs winken entschied. Tyler schmunzelte und schnappte sich Teller und Gläser um diese ins Esszimmer zu bringen. „Das Essen ist bald fertig.“, verkündete Ruth gut gelaunt.  
„Gibt es Bolognese?“, wollte ich neugierig wissen, da es einfach himmlisch roch. Ruth nickte eifrig und rührte noch ein paar letzte Male in der Soße herum.   
Da ich ihr nicht im Weg stehen wollte, suchte ich das Besteck zusammen um Tyler zu helfen. Dieser kam mir gerade entgegen. „Das musst du nicht tun Luna, setzt dich einfach.“, wies er mich hin und wollte mir gerade das Besteck aus der Hand nehmen, doch ich hielt es außer Reichweite.  
„Lass mich wenigstens helfen, wenn ich schon hier bleiben darf.“, bat ich ihn.  
Er nickte und grinste mich frech an. „Wenn es nach mir geht musst du uns nie wieder verlassen.“, ließ er mich wissen, ich errötete ein wenig und murmelte ein ‚Danke‘. Dann machte ich mich eilig auf den Weg, ehe ich seinetwegen wieder den Verstand verlor.

Zum Gassi gehen hatten sich dieses Mal alle anschließen wollen. Ursprünglich wollte ja nur Ruth mit, doch nun lief ich durch den Wald mit vier Hunden, drei Werwölfen und einem Hybriden. Dieser wirkte ein wenig angespannter als die anderen.   
Ich fragte mich ob es wohl daran lag, dass er als Alpha autoritär wirken musste. Doch ich glaubte nicht so recht daran, denn würde es daran liegen hätte er sich weitaus weniger Scherze mit den anderen im Rudel erlaubt. Doch auch der Wald beunruhigte mich heute ein wenig, irgendwas an ihm wirkte bedrohlicher als sonst…  
Woran das lag konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht deuten, schließlich waren die gefährlichsten Leute aus Moonlight Bay bereits bei mir. Und ich zählte sie dreister Weise zu meinen Freunden. Leyla meine Husky Dame blickte zum abnehmenden Mond herauf und fing an ihm Geschichten zu erzählen. Als dann Browni noch mitmischte war sie kaum noch zu bremsen.  
Da es ziemlich spaßig aussah stimmte Charlie mit ein. Gerade wollte ich diese Rasselbande beruhigen als Jensen mir schelmische Blicke zuwarf und ebenfalls anfing den Mond anzuheulen.  
Ich prustete los, nun wurde es zu Absurd. Selbst Mira schien das Grinsen schon aus dem Gesicht zu springen. Ruth hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab und stieß ebenfalls ein unglaublich überzeugendes Heulen los. Was meine Leyla nur weiter anstachelte, doch sie schien Spaß zu haben.  
Wieso sollte ich es dann unterbinden?  
Hier draußen störten wir sowieso niemanden. Tyler sah mich nun ebenfalls mit einem frechen Glitzern in den Augen an. Ich konnte so schon nicht mehr richtig gehen vor Lachen, doch ohne Rücksicht auf weitere Bauchschmerzen stimmte dann auch er mit ein.  
Ich konnte die Augen kaum noch von ihm abwenden, denn wie konnte er bei so einem Blödsinn immer noch so hinreißend sein? Wenn das so weiter ging, war mein Herz hoffnungslos verloren. Ob er gut darauf achten würde?  
Fürs erste schien es jedenfalls so und es tat unglaublich gut mit ihnen Zeit zu verbringen. Jeder einzelne von ihnen war wie ein Geschenk. Endlich ergab mein ganzes Leben einen Sinn. Die unendlichen Streitigkeiten mit meiner Mutter.  
Meine Affinität zu Hunden und selbst das gelegentliche Feuer in meiner Brust. Sie gaben mir ein Ziel, nämlich mein Leben von nun an selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Wenn ich dann noch solche Freunde haben durfte, war ich der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden.  
Selbst wenn es keine mögliche Zukunft gab für Tyler und mich, solange er in meinem Leben blieb würde doch alles gut werden?  
Er wandte sich zu mir um und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich ihn angegafft haben musste. Verlegen blickte ich zu Boden und errötete. Als ich wieder auf sah trafen sich unsere Augen und sie schienen das Reden zu übernehmen.  
Da lauerte ein Versprechen in seinem Blick, dass ich nicht gänzlich deuten konnte. Doch er gab mir Hoffnung. Tyler wirkte nun sehr viel entspannter und nahm meine Hand in seine.  
Diese Vertrautheit, diese kleine Geste, sie war mir keineswegs unangenehm. Doch die Luft um uns herum schien sich zu verändern.   
Hand in Hand gehen… War das nicht etwas, dass normalerweise nur Paare taten?


	9. Kapitel 4.4

Wieder kam ich kaum zur Ruhe. Ich lag in meinem Bett und starrte in Gedanken versunken an die Decke. Wie konnte sich dieser Ort wie ein Zuhause anfühlen?  
Ich hatte nicht vergessen, dass hier einst grauenhafte Morde passiert waren. Doch die Schreckgespenster der vergangenen Tage schienen gänzlich verschwunden zu sein. Kein ungutes Gefühl, keine unerklärliche Angst.  
Der Grund dafür war simpel… Tyler und die anderen gaben diesem Ort die Seele zurück, dass das Anwesen vor langer Zeit verloren hatte. Schritte ertönten vor meinem Zimmer und dann erklang ein Geräusch welches sich so anhörte, als würde sich jemand setzen.  
Ich hob den Kopf und schmunzelte. Instinktiv wusste ich, dass es nur einen gab der durch meine Anwesenheit ebenfalls unruhig geworden war.  
Einen Moment verharrte ich an Ort und Stelle, um ihn nicht sofort zu alarmieren. Dieses Mal wollte ich mir nämlich einen Spaß daraus erlauben. Tyler wusste genau was ich ihm angedroht hatte. Sicherheitshalber griff ich nach dem kleinen Fläschchen mit Eiskraut auf meinem Nachttisch und trank es aus.   
Denn Tyler würde es sich niemals verzeihen wenn ich durch seine Hand starb. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich dann zur Tür um sie so leise wie möglich zu entriegeln. Dennoch gab ich mich nicht der Illusion hin, dass er mich nicht schön längst gehört hatte.  
Als ich meine Zimmertüre einen Spalt breit öffnete, saß er wie am Morgen an der Wand gelehnt da. „Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst abgeschlossen lassen.“, raunte er mir zu und hob den Kopf um mich anzusehen. Ich schmunzelte vor Verlegenheit.  
„Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich mich daran nicht mehr halten würde wenn du nicht zur Ruhe kommst?“, flötete ich zurück und seine Augen färbten sich in einen Bronzeton.  
Wie in Zeitlupe erhob er sich und stützte sich mit einem Arm an der Wand ab. „Du spielst mit dem Feuer… Luna.“, erwiderte er und seine Stimme klang so tief, dass mir ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter lief. Mutig trat ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Und du solltest schon längst im Bett sein.“, stichelte ich und ein freches Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Tatsächlich kann ich dir da nur zu stimmen…“, setzte er an und kam noch näher.  
„Doch leider habe ich etwas wichtiges vergessen…“, bei diesen Worten schnappte er mich in Sekunden schnelle und warf mich über die Schulter.  
Vor lauter Schreck fiel es mir nicht gerade leicht einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Mit mir im Gepäck marschierte er in sein Zimmer zurück. Vor Scham errötete ich, da es etwas anders gelaufen war als geplant. Doch ich wehrte mich auch nicht.  
Schließlich war es doch normal, dass man nervös wurde… Richtig?  
Als wir vor seinem Bett standen ließ er mich darauf plumpsen und wandte sich der Tür zu um diese abzuschließen. Fühlten sich so wilde Tiere in einer Lebend-Falle?   
Denn abgesehen von der Nervosität war es gar nicht mal so übel. Ich robbte mich vorsichtig zum Kissen auf der linken Seite und setzte mich unbeholfen auf. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er sich wieder zu mir und sah mir direkt in die Augen.  
Schelmisch zwinkerte er mir zu ehe er sich sein Shirt quälend langsam über den Kopf zog. Zum Vorschein kam ein viel zu perfekter Oberkörper mit allem was dazu gehörte. Trotz aller Gegenwehr konnte ich meinen Blick nicht mehr abwenden.  
Was dazu führte, dass ich noch mehr errötete. Es war auch nicht schwer zu erraten, dass es ihm große Freude bereitete mich so zu ärgern. Dieses Mal konnte auch niemand mehr dazwischen funken. Würde jetzt jemand an seine Türe klopfen, würden wir es wahrscheinlich beide nicht hören. Nein, dieses Mal brauchte es mindestens eine Apokalypse.  
In einer Geschwindigkeit die wahrscheinlich nicht einmal das Licht selbst erreichen konnte, war er auf die andere Seite des großen Bettes gesprungen…  
Und da lag er nun, zu mir gewandt und stützte sich mit seinem Ellbogen am Bett ab. Ich spielte schüchtern an einem der Träger meines hellblauen Nachthemds.  
Tyler schien diese nervöse Geste zu bemerken und nahm meine Hand in seine. Diese kleine Berührung reichte bereits um ganze Stromstöße durch meinen Körper zu jagen.   
„Ich habe heute nicht vor dich weiter zu bedrängen… Aber ich wünsche mir trotzdem, dass du heute Nacht bei mir bleibst…“, wisperte er zärtlich.  
Er schaffte es wieder und wieder mich zum schmelzen zu bringen. Wie machte er das nur? Wie hatte er es geschafft, dass ich ihm ganz und gar verfallen war?  
In diesem Moment spürte ich die Anziehungsgabe mehr als deutlich. Als wäre er meine Zukunft geworden und mein Platz sollte für immer bei ihm sein…  
„Mit dir würde ich auch die ganze Nacht nackt im Schnee liegen…“, rutschte mir plötzlich heraus. Schockiert riss ich meinen Blick von ihm los. Was zur Hölle hatte ich da eben gesagt?  
Er lachte überrascht auf und fasste mir an die Wangen um mich zu ihm zurück zu drehen. Ich ließ es geschehen, doch dieses Grinsen in seinem Gesicht machte es nicht gerade besser.  
„Nackt hört sich doch schon mal gut an…“, raunte er mir zu.  
Plötzlich war es, als hätte ich das Atmen verlernt… „Kannst du wirklich besser schlafen wenn ich bei dir bleiben…“, stammelte ich bevor ich mich noch gänzlich in seinen Augen verlor.  
Er seufzte kurz auf und blickte amüsiert an mir herunter, ehe er mir wieder ins Gesicht sah.   
„Womöglich nicht… Aber alle anderen Optionen machen es noch schwieriger.“, gestand er dann verlegen. Diese Worte konnte ich zu gut nachvollziehen… Wo auch immer diese plötzlichen Triebe herkamen konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht einschätzen.  
Ich nahm seine Hand die auf meiner Wange ruhte in meine und drückte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf seine Handfläche. Dabei zog ich seinen Duft tief in mich ein.  
Er roch nach Laub und Regen. Wie ein warmer Herbsttag. Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und sah ihn an, er schien gegen den Vampir anzukämpfen. Das sei ihm auch geraten, denn immerhin hatte ich seinen Wunsch befolgt und diese Eisenkrautbrühe getrunken.  
Trotzdem wirkte er ein bisschen ängstlich… Ich ließ von seiner Hand ab und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. „Bitte sag mir, dass du Eisenkraut im Blut hast…“, stammelte er und das Feuer in seinem Inneren loderte. Ich konnte es fühlen.  
Zaghaft nickte ich und Tyler entspannte sich ein wenig. Sachte drückte ich ihn in seine Kissen und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Ich hörte wie sein Herz wie wild zu schlagen begann.   
Bisher hatte ich mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob er einen Herzschlag besaß. Doch nun wusste ich es und es schien allein für mich zu schlagen.  
Mit seiner linken Hand strich mir Tyler durchs Haar, während er mich mit der anderen näher an sich heran zog. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in an meinem Kopf und atmete tief durch.   
„Schlaf ein, Luna… Ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich nicht an deinen Träumen herum spielen werde.“, wisperte er und ich musste ihn nicht ansehen um zu wissen, dass er frech grinste.  
„Ist das so ein Vampir-Ding?“, wollte ich nervös wissen.  
Wenn das so war, was würde er mich dann träumen lassen? Würde er es wirklich wagen mir irgendwelche Sachen und den Kopf zu setzen?  
„Normalerweise ja, aber dich kann ich einfach nicht manipulieren…“, antwortete er und seufzte frustriert. Ich blickte auf und lächelte hämisch.   
„Das tut mir aber leid.“, entgegnete ich und grinste noch breiter. Tyler verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. „Das habe ich als Schadenfreude erkannt.“, neckte er mich und wir lachten kurz auf. „Manchmal… glaube ich, dass du diese Vampirkräfte gar nicht brauchst.“, nuschelte ich.  
Er zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“, hakte er neugierig nach. Wieso hatte ich nur damit angefangen, verlegen senkte ich meine Augenlieder. Was mir nur nochmal eine gute Aussicht auf seinen Oberkörper gab. „Naja… Du kommst ja gut ohne klar…“, erklärte ich ihm.  
„Sprich weiter.“, forderte er mit rauer Stimme und mir wurde bewusst, dass meine Erklärung wohl nicht ausreichte. Ich schluckte schwer, nun war wohl die Zeit gekommen sich nicht wie eine alte Jungfer aufzuführen. Langsam näherte ich mich seinem Ohr.  
„Du hast mich vollkommen ohne Manipulation von dir überzeugt…“, flüsterte ich beschämt und hoffte, dass er mich nicht erröten sah. Ein lustvolles Knurren ertönte, als er mich packte und herum drehte sodass er halb auf mir lag.   
Tief blickten wir uns in die Augen, dieses schelmische Grinsen umspielte wieder seine Lippen. Seine viel zu perfekten Lippen. „Gib doch zu, dass dich eher der Wolf in mir überzeugt hat. Schließlich bist du nicht hier her gekommen um mich zu suchen, sondern den süßen Alpha.“, stichelte er und imitierte sogar meine Hundestimme.  
„Nein! Wirklich… Der Wolf ist nur ein süßer Bonus…“, stammelte ich und fragte mich, was ich da wieder für einen Müll von mir gab. Tyler hob eine Augenbraue. „Süß?“, er lachte amüsiert. „Du findest Werwölfe süß?“, das schien ihm tatsächlich zu gefallen…  
Das ich so ein komischer Mensch war…  
Ich nickte unsicher. „Oh Luna… Sei bitte feinfühliger mit meinem männlichen Ego.“, flehte er über dramatisch, doch an seinem Grinsen konnte ich erkennen, dass er mich nur wieder aufzog. „Ist dir etwa der Werwolf lieber, als der Mann?“, hakte er frech nach.  
Schockiert riss ich die Augen auf, was zum Teufel redete er da jetzt? „Natürlich nicht!“, beharrte ich, doch das ließ sein Grinsen nur noch breiter werden.  
„Beweis es…“, raunte er mir zu. Beweisen? Wie sollte ich ihm das jetzt beweisen? Natürlich fiel mir dazu das ein oder andere ein. Doch entweder war ich zu schüchtern oder zu unerfahren dafür. „Wie?“, fragte ich ihn stattdessen nur.  
Sein Blick huschte zu meinen Lippen hinunter und dann zurück zu meinen Augen. „Küss mich.“, forderte Tyler. Meine Welt drehte sich wie wild um mich.  
Als würde ich in einem niemals endenden Karussell fahren. Ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und zog ihn zu mir herunter. Schneller als ich überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, presste ich meine Lippen auf seine. Tyler wirkte völlig überrascht, doch er fing sich schnell wieder.  
Und dann... Erwiderte er den Kuss und alles andere rückte in weite Ferne.  
Da waren nur noch er und ich und ein Haufen Gefühle und Empfindungen die alles übertrafen was ich jemals gefühlt hatte. In dem Moment wusste ich, dass ich nie wieder jemanden treffen würde der all das in mir auslöste. Überwältigt von Lust und Liebe schlang ich mein Bein um ihn und klammerte mich an seiner Schulter und seinem Hinterkopf fest.  
Zärtlich fuhr er mit seiner Zunge an meiner Lippe entlang und ich öffnete den Mund leicht um ihn noch mehr an mir zu spüren. Ein zufriedenes Seufzten entrang seiner Kehle und ich verabschiedete mich endgültig von dem bisschen Verstand der mir geblieben war.  
Umso enttäuschter war ich, als er sich sanft von mir löste und mich ansah. „Ich denke… Das überzeugt mich ein bisschen.“, wisperte er und schien zum ersten Mal seit ich ihn kennengelernt hatte außer Atmen zu sein.  
„Nur ein bisschen?“, keuchte ich verlegen und beobachtete wie sein Mundwinkel zuckte. Er provozierte mich wohl absichtlich… Doch dieses Mal ließ ich ihn nicht gewinnen. „Ich fürchte… dann kann ich nichts mehr tun…“, hielt ich dagegen und versuchte sein freches Grinsen irgendwie zu kopieren. „Mmmhmmm…“, antwortete Tyler nur und kam wieder verdächtig näher.  
Alles in mir wollte das. Wollte erneut diesen Kuss erleben. Doch vor meinen Lippen stoppte er abrupt. „Hmm… Vielleicht muss ich mich doch erst Verwandeln…“, scherzte er und ließ seine Augen aufleuchten. Da mein Verstand sowieso nicht mehr zu Hause war verdrehte ich meine Augen in einer theatralischen Geste, die soviel bedeuten sollte wie ‚Ich gebe auf‘.  
Dann zog ich ihn erneut zu mir herunter um ihm sein unverschämtes Grinsen weg zu küssen. Er lachte nur, was ich vor allem daran ausmachen konnte, dass seine Brust bebte.  
Wir lagen noch lange beieinander…  
Küssten uns…  
Umarmten uns…  
Irgendwann schliefen wir ein und eine wundervolle Nacht voller Zärtlichkeit neigte sich dem Ende zu…

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte war Tyler bereits aufgestanden. Auf seinem Nachttisch hatte er einen Zettel hinterlassen. Neugierig las ich was darauf geschrieben war.

Jensen und ich holen deinen Wagen ab, wir sehen uns bald wieder.

Unwillkürlich stahl sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht und ich drückte diesen Zettel an meine Brust. Kurz gestattete ich mir an den vergangenen Abend und ganz speziell an die vergangenen Küsse zurück zu denken. Allein durch den Gedanken errötete ich.  
Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf und sprang aus dem Bett. Ich musste mich anziehen und duschen wollte ich auch noch. Schließlich verließen sich vier Hunde auf meine Zurechnungsfähigkeit. Vorsichtig schlich ich mich aus seinem Zimmer.  
Genau in dem Moment kam Mira um die Ecke gelaufen. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie mich aus Tylers Zimmer schleichen sah. Vor allem da mein Anblick auf gewisse falsche Eindrücke schließen lassen musste. Ich wich ihrem Blick aus.  
Mira verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Seid ihr euch jetzt endlich näher gekommen?“, wollte sie amüsiert wissen. Doch ich antwortete nicht, was sollte ich denn auch bitte darauf erwidern? Alles was ich jetzt sagte konnte als Angeberei gewertet werden.  
Mira kicherte und zum ersten Mal seit langem wirkte sie wieder wie das schüchterne liebe Mädchen für das ich sie am Anfang gehalten hatte. „Schon gut, du musst nichts sagen. Aber das nächste Mal warnt uns bitte vor. Wir Werwölfe haben deutlich bessere Ohren, es spielt also keine Rolle wie leise ihr seid.“, ließ sie mich wissen und schockiert sah ich sie an.  
Mira lachte nur und zwinkerte mir zu ehe sie sich auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss machte. Wie konnte ich das alles nur vergessen haben? Manchmal verhielten sie sich einfach so menschlich, dass es mich jedes Mal überraschte, dass sie eben doch keine Menschen waren.  
Schnell eilte ich ins Badezimmer, als könnte ich mit einer Dusche und frischer Kleidung die Tatsache abschütteln, dass hier in diesem Haus wohl nichts geheim blieb.

Als Tyler und Jensen endlich an der Werkstatt ankamen brach Jensen das Schweigen: „Also… Luna und du?“ Tyler seufzte, da ihm schon gestern Abend bewusst war, dass jeder bereits Bescheid wusste. „Ja sie hat bei mir geschlafen…“, entgegnete er.  
Jensen wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Das ist zwar nicht genau das, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte als ich sagte lasst euch Zeit. Aber wenn‘s passt, passt es wohl einfach.“, erwiderte er mit einem frechen Unterton. Tyler verdrehte die Augen.  
„Nein so war das gar nicht… Mira hat mir erzählt, dass Luna noch keinerlei Erfahrungen hat. Clara hat es ihr nämlich gesagt. Da möchte ich auch nichts überstürzen.“, erklärte er zügig.   
Jensen sah ihn anerkennend an. „Das ist sehr vernünftig Boss.“, lobte er ihn und Tyler lächelte wissend. Jensen kannte ihn von allen am längsten. „Also der Peilsender…“, lenkte Tyler das Gespräch wieder in die richtige Richtung.  
„Genau, ich habe ihn gefunden und ausgebaut. Danach habe ich ihn an ein fremdes Auto montiert welches morgen abgeholt wird. Nur für den Fall, dass Miss Paranoid ihre Tochter suchen möchte.“, berichtete Jensen und Tyler war es der ihn dieses Mal anerkennend ansah.  
„Ich gehe zumindest nicht davon aus, dass Clara ihrer Mutter irgendetwas erzählt haben könnte. Selbst wenn könnten wir sie notfalls verstecken.“, fügte Jensen noch hinzu um seinen Plan perfekt abzurunden.   
„Gut gemacht. Also lass uns zurück fahren.“, beschloss Tyler und holte Lunas Autoschlüssel aus dem Handschuhfach. „Wir sollten Ruth‘ Bike auf den Pick Up laden.“, erinnerte Jensen ihn. Beinahe hätte Tyler das vergessen. „Stimmt fangen wir damit an.“, sagte er und stieg aus.  
Doch kaum hatte er den Wagen verlassen erstarrte er.  
Jensen tat es ihm gleich und auch er erstarrte. Die beiden Männer sahen sich ratlos an. Irgendjemand war in ihr Territorium eingedrungen… Jemand… Der sehr alt war…   
Und blutgefährlich…  
„Witterst du das?“, wollte Tyler von seinem Gamma wissen und dieser nickte nur. „Wir sollten uns beeilen!“, drängte Tyler und steuerte die Garage an um Ruth‘ Motorrad heraus zu holen.  
Jensen schloss die Werkstatt und die Garage auf und da war sie.  
Eine alte Harley Davidson in sehr gutem Zustand. Tyler warf Jensen Lunas Schlüssel herüber, sodass dieser den Wagen aus der Werkstatt auf den Hof fahren konnte. Tyler selbst schnappte sich das Bike und trug es völlig mühelos auf die Ladefläche des Pick Ups.  
Dann nahm er selbst hinter dem Steuer platz, als er alles ausreichend festgezurrt hatte. Ruth würde es ihm niemals verzeihen, würde ihr Baby beschädigt werden.  
Jensen blieb am Steuer des Fiat Puntos und so fuhren sie zurück zu Marianne Mansion. Doch den ganzen Rückweg über rätselte Tyler, was ihn so beunruhigte… Es fühlte sich so vertraut an.  
Schmerzlich dachte er an Mystik Falls zurück und alle die er in diesem Loch zurück gelassen hatte. Er musste gehen und niemals wollte er dorthin zurück.  
Tausend Gefahren und er wusste bis heute nicht, wie er all das überleben konnte. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken, dass ihn nun seine Vergangenheit eingeholt haben könnte…  
Nein… Das durfte nicht passieren! Nicht hier wo er die wahrhaftige Liebe seines Lebens gefunden hatte! Nicht hier, wo sie doch so sicher gewesen waren!


	10. Kapitel 4.5

[TRIGGERWARNUNG: In diesem Teil des Kapitels erfahren wir ein wenig über die Vergangenheit der Beta-Wölfin. Es handelt von Entführung und Missbrauch von Minderjährigen. Auch wenn nichts an dieser Stelle beschrieben wird und es „nur“ angesprochen wird, so hat sie trotzdem mit den Folgen ihres Schicksals zu kämpfen. Wer aus persönlichen Gründen ein Problem mit dieser Thematik hat, dem empfehle ich diesen Part nicht zu lesen. Wer es dennoch lesen möchte, dabei aber nicht alleine sein kann, soll bitte in der Nähe einer vertrauten Person bleiben. Wieder gilt: Damit niemand etwas verpasst schreibe ich eine sachliche und grobe Rückblende, sodass alle auf dem aktuellsten Stand sind. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffe wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel wieder. - Eure Killerqueenkitty]

Gerade wollte ich aufbrechen um Gassi zu gehen, als es an der Türe klopfte. Ich öffnete die Haustür um zu sehen wer es wohl war. Der Mann der im Türrahmen stand kam mir kein bisschen bekannt vor. Er war ungefähr so groß wie Jensen selbst, der im Rudel wohl als Riese galt.  
Sein Haar war kupferfarben und kurz geschnitten. Ich konnte kein Gel in seiner Frisur ausmachen, dennoch schien es hervorragend zu sitzen. Seine Augen waren hellblau und hinter einer schlichten grauen Brille versteckt. Seine Schultern waren breit gebaut und was den Attraktivitätsgrad anging konnte er jedem einzelnen Werwolf hier die Hand reichen.  
Außer vielleicht meinem Alpha…   
Ich schmunzelte ertappt und sah den Fremden fragend an. „Ist Mira da?“, wollte er wissen. Was war das für ein Akzent? Schottisch?  
„Klar, einen Moment bitte.“, antwortete ich an ihn gewandt und drehte mich dann nach Mira um, die bereits hinter mir auftauchte. „BLAINE!“, rief sie erleichtert und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
Leicht verlegen erwiderte er diese stürmische Umarmung.   
Gespannt musterte ich die beiden. Mira löste sich beschämt, als sie meine Blicke im Rücken spürte. Sie räusperte sich und trat beiseite sodass ‚Blaine‘ eintreten konnte.  
Freundlich wie er war reichte er mir nun die Hand. „Blaine Sinclair, freut mich sehr.“, stellte er sich vor und ich erwiderte den Gruß. „Luna Nightfall, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.“, ratterte ich höflich hinunter. Fragend sah ich Mira an, da die beiden wohl eine innigere Beziehung hatten.  
„Blaine ist ein alter Freund des Rudels…“, erläuterte sie mied es aber mir in die Augen zu sehen.  
Ein Freund des Rudels. Bedeutete das jetzt er war ein Werwolf, Vampir oder Hybride.  
„Ich bin ein Mensch vor dem man keine Geheimnisse haben kann.“, erklärte er und grinste herausfordernd. Er musste wohl meinen verwirrten Blick gedeutet haben.  
„Wie genau meinst du das?“, wollte ich dann doch neugierig wissen. Er lachte kurz auf ehe er zum sprechen ansetzte. „Ich wusste deinen Namen schon.“, ließ er mich wissen.  
„Deine Mutter ist Kate Nightfall, dein Vater ist Eric Nightfall und zwei Geschwister hast du auch…“  
„Hör auf anzugeben! Du könntest ihr Angst machen.“, unterbrach ihn Mira und Blaine sah beschämt zu Boden.   
„Tut mir leid. Du hast Recht. Bei meinem Beruf sollte ich ein wenig geheimnisvoller sein.“, entschuldigte er sich. Ja er hatte tatsächlich etwas Beunruhigendes an sich, auch wenn ich aus meiner Familie nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis machte.  
„Was für einen Beruf hast du denn?“, bohrte ich vorsichtig nach und machte mich auf alles gefasst. „Ich bin das Mädchen für alles. Egal was man so braucht, ich komme an alles heran.“, an Selbstbewusstsein schien es ihm jedenfalls nicht zu mangeln.  
„Komm wir müssen uns Unterhalten.“, ging Mira dazwischen, ehe ich weiter nach Haken konnte und schob ihn ins Wohnzimmer wo sie dann auch die Türe schloss.  
Da ich kein übernatürliches Gehör hatte und lauschen generell unhöflich war, leinte ich meine Hunde an und machte mich auf den Weg nach draußen. Höchst Wahrscheinlich wollte ich sowieso nicht hören was die beiden dort trieben.   
Ob ich mich danach noch auf die Couch setzen konnte? Ich schüttelte mich, daran wollte ich nicht mal denken!

„Sie ist weg.“, verkündete Mira und wandte sich Blaine wieder zu. Dieser nickte ernst und setzte sich an den Esstisch. Er zog einen Laptop hervor der locker mehrere tausend Dollar wert wäre und fuhr ihn hoch. „Was genau soll ich denn herausfinden?“, wollte der Hacker wissen und sah Mira fordernd an. Diese verstummte beschämt.  
Es fiel ihr nicht leicht über diese Dinge zu sprechen. „Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob es vielleicht weitere verschwundene Kinder gegeben hat.“, gestand sie dann und sah zu Boden.  
Blaine konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Bildschirm und schob sich die Brille zu Recht. Zahlen flogen über den Screen und innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte er sich schon zugriff zu sämtlichen Polizeiakten verschafft.  
„Ich kann nichts Auffälliges finden. Die üblichen Verbrechen und Vermisstenanzeigen. Auf den ersten Blick sehe ich keinen Bezug auf den Kinderschänderring.“, berichtete er und studierte weitere Akten und Datenbanken. Mira atmete erleichtert auf. Doch etwas war ihr trotz allem herausgeplatzt. „Wegen meiner Identität…“  
„Keine Sorge deswegen. Mira Smith ist nirgends mehr zu finden! Vertrau mir, ich habe dein Gesicht aus allen sozialen Netzwerken entfernt. Außerdem habe ich mir Zugang zu privaten Mobilanschlüssen und Rechnern verschafft und alles herunter genommen was je von dir veröffentlicht wurde oder Viral ging. Nicht mal mehr die Polizei hat digitale Aufnahmen von dir. Meine Agency hat sich um Print-Ausdrucke gekümmert.“, erklärte er freundschaftlich.  
Mira atmete tief durch, wodurch Blaine wieder auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Er erhob sich von seinem Platz und trat langsam auf sie zu.  
Vor ihr angekommen hielt er sie an beiden Schultern fest um ihr tief in die Augen zu sehen. „Dein Name ist Mira Lightwood! Keiner wird je wieder eine Mira Smith finden. Du bist in Sicherheit.“, versicherte er ihr und sie zwang sich zu einem lächeln.  
„Es ist nur…“, ihre Stimme drohte zu brechen. „Wegen Simon… Ich hätte beinahe wieder von ihm gesprochen… Es ist so als hätte er nie existiert… Nur meinetwegen…“, Mira versuchte ein schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr jedoch nicht.  
Besorgt schloss Blaine sie in seine Arme. Wie lange hatte sie schon mit sich kämpfen müssen mit dem was in jener Nacht geschah. Er selbst wusste mehr als jeder andere über sie. Blaine konnte diese Bilder ebenfalls nicht vergessen und was kranke Geister einem Kind antun konnten.  
Wie oft hatte er nach diesem Auftrag psychologische Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen müssen. Zumal er den Fehler begangen hatte ihr Schicksal an sich heran zu lassen.  
Sämtliches Filmmaterial musste zerstört werden um ihr Gesicht daraus entfernen zu können… Und das ihres Bruders. Sie war gerade mal vierzehn gewesen und Simon war elf.   
Wie oft hatte er sich selbst die Frage gestellt wo ihre Eltern waren.  
Doch diese tappten bis heute im Dunklen. Somit wurde Mira Smith zu einem Schreckgespenst aller Eltern Weltweit. Die entführte Tochter, der entführte Sohn die niemals nach Hause zurück fanden. Nach Simons Tod hatte Mira es nicht über sich gebracht ihren Eltern wieder unter die Augen zu treten. Glücklicherweise waren Jensen und Tyler zur Stelle gewesen.  
Anfangs misstraute Blaine ihnen zwar, doch sie hatten sich als wertvolle Verbündete entpuppt. Tyler und Jensen waren es unter anderem, die dabei mit geholfen hatten die Polizeiakten zu entsorgen, die als Ausdruck vorlagen.  
„Tut mir leid Blaine… Ich wollte nicht wieder so emotional werden…“, nuschelte Mira nach einer Weile und löste sich von ihm. Wenn er sie doch nur irgendwie zum lachen bringen konnte. Am liebsten würde er sich in ihr Gehirn hinein Hacken um sie all das vergessen zu lassen. Doch Menschen waren leider keine Computer.  
„Du lässt deine Gefühle viel zu selten raus.“, beharrte er denn er wusste zu gut, dass angestauter Stress und Kummer einem irgendwann um die Ohren flogen. Mira schmunzelte gequält. „Was willst du denn von mir hören? Das ich meinen eigenen Bruder ermordet habe?“, fragte sie bissig und bereute ihren zickigen Ton auf der Stelle.  
Blaine runzelte die Stirn. „Du weist genauso gut wie jeder Andere hier, dass Simons Tod nicht deine Schuld war.“, hielt er dagegen. Mira lachte freudlos auf.  
„Ich bin eine Mörderin, Blaine! Ich habe vier Männer getötet. Nicht weil ich es musste sondern weil ich es wollte!“, stellte sie aufgebracht klar, doch Blaine schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Diese vier Männer, haben tausende von Kinder gequält. Dein Bruder und dich mit eingeschlossen! Die Kugeln, die sie dafür kassiert hatten waren das mindeste was sie verdienten. Selbst das ist noch zu wenig für ein Verbrechen wie Kinderpornographie!“, konterte er und spürte wie er sich selbst in Rage redete. Mira zuckte beim letzten Wort zusammen.  
Sofort setzte sein schlechtes Gewissen wieder ein, Blaine wusste doch wie empfindsam Mira war. Vor allem bei Themen wie diesen. Er durfte seine Worte nicht so grob formulieren.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Mira. Dich so zu sehen… Es macht mich so hilflos.“, gestand er dann und seufzte frustriert. Oh ja… Es machte tatsächlich hilflos.  
Zu wissen, dass jemand unter schweren Traumata litt und man nichts tun konnte außer dieser Person dabei zu zusehen. „Genau deswegen darf ich keine Emotionen zeigen! Niemand… Absolut niemand kann das ertragen!“, zischte sie und wirbelte zur Tür herum.  
„Mira…“, setzte Blaine an, als sich in dem Moment die Haustüre öffnete. Jensen und Tyler waren zurückgekommen. Schleunigst fuhr Blaine seinen Laptop herunter und verstaute ihn in einer eleganten Tasche.   
„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht! Dieser schwarze 67er Chevrolet Impala kann nur einem Nerd gehören!“, grölte Jensen zu ihnen herüber. Tyler der Alpha-Wolf betrat hinter Jensen den Raum und wirkte ein wenig entgeistert.  
„Jensen du alter Hundesohn.“, begrüßte Blaine seinen besten Freund. „Und es geht los…“, murmelte Tyler, als sich Blaine und Jensen völlig aufgedreht in die Arme fielen. Mira selbst rang sich zu einem lächeln durch. Ihre Maske schien wieder perfekt zu sitzen.  
Einen kurzen Moment gestattete sich Blaine über ihre Worte nach zu denken. Doch dann beschloss er, Mira später anzurufen. Auch wenn Tyler und Jensen eingeweiht waren, so kannten sie Mira längst nicht so gut wie er selbst. Blaine konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass Mira das lieber so belassen wollte. „Was machst du hier?“, fragte Jensen neugierig und holte Blaine damit zurück ins hier und jetzt. Dieser zuckte frech mit den Schultern.  
„Braucht ein Freund einen Grund um vorbei zu schnuppern?“, wollte er unschuldig wissen. Tyler sah Mira skeptisch an ehe er sich zu Wort meldete: „Bei dir gibt es immer einen Grund, Sinclair.“  
„Tatsächlich wollte ich einfach nach dem Rechten sehen. Ich bin für ein paar Tage in der Stadt, da ich einem neuen Auftrag nach gehe und eure Wohnadresse war ein Kinderspiel für mich.“, erläuterte Blaine, er hatte immerhin nicht gelogen… Nur ein paar Details ausgelassen.  
„Um was für einen Auftrag handelt es sich denn?“, bohrte Tyler weiter nach und Blaine schmunzelte. „Du weist doch, dass ich über so was nicht reden darf.“, erinnerte er ihn verschwörerisch. Tyler rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich der Küche zu.  
Offenbar fürchtete er bereits, dass Jensen und er wieder ihren Schabernack treiben würden. Jensen grinste Blaine an und dieser erwiderte es voller Schalk.  
Wenn diese Beiden aufeinander trafen, gab es immer was zu lachen. Hin und wieder besorgte Blaine Boxershorts mit Kindermotiven in der Größe des Alphas, was gar nicht so einfach war. Diese schickte er dann an Jensen, der dann seinen Boss damit ausstattete sobald dieser in die Werwolf Gestalt wechseln musste.   
„Wenn du länger in der Stadt bleibst, wachsen Tyler noch graue Haare.“, gab Mira genervt von sich. Schuldbewusst stellte Blaine fest, dass sie wohl mit dem heutigen Tag bereits durch war.   
Sobald sie die Wohnzimmertüre geschlossen hatte wusste Blaine instinktiv, dass niemand sie heute noch zu Gesicht bekam.  
„Wenn wir ihm wirklich graue Haare verpassen wollten, bräuchten wir ein Teufelsgemisch aus Wolfswurz und Eisenkraut.“, stellte Jensen fest und verzog angesichts dieser Vorstellung das Gesicht. „Und außerdem würden wir einen Einlauf von Luna bekommen…“, fügte er hinzu und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.   
Bei diesem Namen wurde Blaine hellhörig. Luna war doch das Mädchen, das ihn hereingelassen hatte. „Erzähl mir mehr.“, forderte Blaine stark um eine Therapeutenstimme bemüht. Jensen fiel das grinsen fast schon aus dem Gesicht als er sich aufgeregt an den Tisch setzte.  
„Die Kleine hat eine Wahnsinnsenergie. Sie ist eine richtige Werwolf-Flüsterin!“, berichtete er. Blaine setzte sich zu ihm und faltete interessiert die Hände.  
„Und Hunde folgen ihr scheinbar auch…“, entsann er sich und Jensen nickte amüsiert. „Ja vier Stück! Dieses Haus ist so viel freundlicher geworden, seit wir sie hier verstecken.“, sprach er weiter und wieder wurde Blaine hellhörig. Wovor verstecken?  
„Hat sie Schwierigkeiten mit jemandem?“, bohrte er weiter und Jensen schwieg einen Moment. Als würde er überlegen wie viel er verraten durfte.  
Letzten Endes zuckte er dann mit den Schultern. „Naja… Ihre Mutter…“, flüsterte er, wurde aber von Tyler unterbrochen der gerade mit einem Teller Nudeln vom Vorabend herein kam. „Jensen…“, sagte Tyler drohend und der Gamma-Wolf schwieg brav.  
„Alles was Sinclair wissen möchte kann er sich sowieso schon zusammensetzen. Wieso sollten wir ihm seinen Job erleichtern?“, entgegnete der Alpha dann mit neckendem Unterton an Blaine gewandt. Dieser grinste herausfordernd.   
„Dann ist es also wahr? Viele Wolfsrudel haben sowohl einen männlichen und einen weiblichen Alpha an der Spitze.“, stichelte dieser zurück woraufhin sich Tyler verlegen abwandte. „Wie macht sie sich denn als Alpha? Wenn sie so gut ist wie Jensen sagt, hat sie doch garantiert die Hosen an, oder?“, hakte Blaine provokant nach.  
„Naja was das angeht…“, setzte Jensen an, verstummte aber erneut als Tyler ihn mahnend ansah. Offenbar konnte er es nicht leiden, wenn man mit Rudelinternen Themen hausieren ging. Doch es war auch gar nicht mehr nötig das Jensen weiter sprach.  
Blaine hatte den Braten schon längst gerochen. „Oho…“, sang er gedehnt. „Die glückliche weis es noch gar nicht. Naja, dann hoffe ich mal das alles zum Besten wird Boss.“, sagte Blaine aufrichtig und klopfte Tyler kurz auf die Schulter ehe er sich aufrichtete.  
„Ich muss dann los, ein paar Recherchen betreiben. Wir sehen uns.“, verabschiedete sich Blaine und Tyler murmelte ihm einen Abschiedsgruß hinterher. Jensen erhob sich ebenfalls um seinen alten Freund zur Türe zu geleiten.   
Am Chevrolet angekommen, verstaute Blaine seine Tasche und drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal zu Jensen herum. „Du wirst doch bestimmt auch Luna durchlaufen lassen?“, stellte dieser fest und Blaine schmunzelte verschlagen.  
„Es ist mein Job über alles und jeden Bescheid zu wissen. Außerdem weis ich, dass ihr selbst gerne Akten anlegt über Außenseiter die eingeweiht wurden. Schließlich habe ich euch das beigebracht. Bestimmt kann ich damit eurer Beta-Wölfin und eurem Alpha einen Gefallen tun.“, entgegnete er und Jensen war es der dieses Mal die Augen verdrehte.  
„Deine Gefallen sind immer so teuer…“, erinnerte er sich und seufzte tief. Das stimmte, beim letzten Mal mussten Jensen und Tyler herhalten für den Polizeirevier-Heist. Zu Blaines Verteidigung, genötigt wurden sie nicht. Nachdem sie beschlossen hatten Mira aufzunehmen, halfen sie sogar sehr freiwillig mit. Wobei Jensen diese Aufnahme später wohl bereute.  
Da Mira am darauffolgenden Vollmond ihm den Beta-Status streitig gemacht hatte. Irgendwann hatte er sich damit abgefunden, doch ansprechen durfte man ihn darauf nicht.  
Blaine seufzte. „Ist eine Weile her, was? Zeit das ihr mal wieder in Form kommt.“, stichelte er freundschaftlich und Jensen zeigte ihm grinsend den Mittelfinger.  
„Wenn dabei wenigstens was vernünftiger raus kommt.“, erwiderte er dann schulterzuckend. „Du kennst mich doch Fluffy.“, entgegnete Blaine frech und Jensen lachte auf, als er seinen Spitznamen hörte. „Zu gut du Schnüffler, viel zu gut.“, ließ er ihn wissen.  
„Also dann. Ich melde mich bei euch, sobald ich etwas finde. Grüß das Alpha-Frauchen von mir.“, verabschiedete sich Blaine und Jensen winkte ihm überdramatisch nach, als dieser mit seinem Impala vom Hof rollte.   
Diese Luna hatte tatsächlich sein Interesse geweckt, denn schon bei dem allgemeinen Bewohner-Hintergrund-Check dieser Stadt waren ihm Unstimmigkeiten aufgefallen. Abgesehen von Lady Marianne hatte er aber nicht mit Gewissheit Vampire oder Werwölfe orten können. Nur deswegen hatte er Tyler diesen Ort ja empfohlen.   
Was sein aktueller Auftrag nur noch umso kritischer werden ließ. Lunas Recherchen mussten warten, denn ein sehr gefährlicher Vampir wurde Zuhause schon schmerzlich vermisst. Von seinem neuen Auftraggeber!


	11. Kapitel 5.1

[Rückblende: Wir haben erfahren, dass Mira aus den Fängen von Menschenhändlern und Sklavenhaltern entkommen ist. Bei ihrer Flucht blieb ihr keine andere Wahl als vier Männer zu erschießen. Dadurch wurde ihre Werwolf-Gen ausgelöst, welchem ihr Bruder Simon später zum Opfer fiel. Ihr Freund Blaine Sinclair, der als Agent einer geheimen Organisation tätig ist, half ihr damals ein neues Leben anzufangen… In Tylers Rudel.  
Trotzdem hören Miras Albträume nicht einfach so auf und sie hat Angst gefunden zu werden. Blaine konnte ihr jedoch versichern, dass kein Grund zu Furcht besteht. So schnell plant er jedoch nicht abzureißen… Denn wie Tyler und Jensen bereits vermutet haben, ist jemand altes und gefährliches in ihr Territorium eingedrungen.   
Nun liegt es an Tyler, sich seinen Dämonen aus der Vergangenheit zu stellen…]

Es war schon neun Uhr Abends und ich lag auf meinem Bett. Ich hatte heute viel Zeit mit meinen Hunden verbracht, somit war keine Gelegenheit gewesen mit Tyler über letzte Nacht zu sprechen. Nicht das ich da sonderlich scharf darauf gewesen wäre.  
Verliebt hatte ich mich ohnehin schon, doch wie genau sah es bei ihm aus. Mit Gewissheit konnte ich es nicht sagen. Was wenn es nur an meiner Gabe lag? Verzweifelt schüttelte ich diesen Gedanken ab. Das hier war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt an irgendwas zu zweifeln.  
Es klopfte an meiner Tür. „Herein.“, rief ich in schläfrigem Ton. Ruth streckte den Kopf durch die Tür. „Tut mir leid falls ich dich wieder Mal geweckt habe.“, nuschelte sie entschuldigend. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie sich neben mich setzen könne.   
Erleichtert lächelte sie mir zu als sie dieser Einladung nachkam. Sie rutschte nervös hin und her ehe sie mich ansah. „Ich wollte mit dir noch über letzte Nacht reden.“, setzte sie dann völlig verlegen an. Ich errötete, also hatte Mira Recht gehabt. Werwölfe hatten gute Ohren.  
„Es ist nur… Ich weis nicht was du über uns weißt, aber sowohl Vampire als auch Werwölfe haben viel stärkere emotionale Empfindungen. Eigentlich wollte ich nur kurz Checken wie bereit du für so eine Beziehung bist.“, erklärte Ruth und es war ihr eben so unangenehm wie mir.  
„Das wird jetzt aber kein Aufklärungsgespräch… Oder?“, hakte ich unsicher nach. Ruth stieß ein nervöses kichern aus. „So Ähnlich…“, gestand sie dann und spielte wieder mit ihren roten Locken herum. Ich atmete tief durch.  
„Du musst mich nicht aufklären. Bitte…“, flehte ich, da ich solche Gespräche schon zur genüge mit Kira geführt hatte. Daran zurück zudenken fühlte sich so an, als wäre es in einem anderen Leben gewesen. Ruth räusperte sich.  
„Tyler wird mir zwar den Kopf abreißen, aber er hat sich in dich verliebt.“, platzte sie plötzlich heraus. Vor lauter Überraschung blieb mir der Mund offen stehen. Natürlich hatte ich längst selbst schon so was vermutet, aber dann eine richtige Bestätigung zu bekommen war doch eine Erleichterung. Plötzlich konnte ich mir das Grinsen kaum noch verkneifen.  
Dies blieb Ruth natürlich nicht verborgen und sie musterte mich amüsiert. „Es freut mich, dass seine Gefühle erwidert werden.“, sagte sie dann schlicht. „Er hatte schon lange keine Freundin mehr. Weswegen das ganze Rudel diese Entwicklung mit Freude begrüßt. Tyler hat sehr viel für uns getan, für jeden von uns. Er verdient es glücklich zu werden.“, fügte Ruth hinzu.  
Ich nickte vorsichtig, denn derselben Meinung war ich auch. Doch da wäre noch ein weiteres Problem. „Trotzdem ist er unsterblich… Ich weis nicht wie lange das gut geht.“, entgegnete ich betrübt und das Grinsen aus meinem Gesicht schwand gänzlich.  
Auch Ruth wurde wieder nachdenklich. „Darüber solltet ihr euch jetzt noch keine Sorgen machen. Denke ich… Falls ihr daraus wirklich etwas Ernstes machen wollt finden wir bestimmt eine Lösung.“, versuchte sie mich zu ermutigen. Ich zwang mich zu einem lächeln.  
„Ich kann mir das irgendwie gar nicht vorstellen… Unsterblichkeit… Was genau bedeutet das?“, bohrte ich nach und Ruth nahm meine Hand in ihre. Ich sah sie neugierig an. „Als sterbliche kann ich dir das leider nicht erklären… Und Tyler kann es auch noch nicht begreifen. Schließlich ist er erst seit knapp vier oder fünf Jahren unsterblich. Einfach ist das bestimmt nicht, aber niemand hier wird dich zu etwas zwingen das unbegreifliche Ausmaße annehmen könnte.“, versicherte sie mir.  
Das war zumindest ein kleiner Trost.  
Ruth ließ wieder von mir ab und erhob sich. „Ich möchte dich nicht weiter am Schlafen hindern. Träum was schönes, Luna.“, verabschiedete sie sich und ich murmelte ein ‚Gute Nacht‘ hinterher. Als sie die Türe geschlossen hatte ließ ich mich zurück aufs Kissen sinken.  
Eigentlich sollte ich mein Zimmer abgeschlossen lassen, doch mir war nicht danach noch einmal aufzustehen. 

Es war schon Mitternacht als Tyler alle Akten seines Rudels abheftete. Sinclairs Besuch hatte ihn stutzig gemacht. Zudem hatte er noch eine seltsame Witterung in der Stadt aufgenommen. Hinzu kam noch der Verdacht, dass seine Beta-Wölfin instabil zu werden drohte.  
Er seufzte, wie konnte er nur so viel zu tun haben. An einem Sonntag! Genauso gut hätte er den gesamten Tag mit Luna verbringen können. Leider hatte er sie seit dem Morgen nicht mehr gesehen. Tyler warf einen weiteren Blick auf die Uhrzeit und stellte fest, dass sie schon schlafen musste.  
Er löschte das Licht im Wohnzimmer und ging die Treppen nach oben.  
Dort angekommen hielt er inne. Wieder zog es ihn magisch zu Lunas Zimmer. Es war zum verrückt werden, wie sollte es so nur weiter gehen. Mit aller Kraft zwang er sich seine eigenen Räumlichkeiten anzusteuern. Doch das war alles leichter gesagt als getan.   
Letzten Endes fand er sich vor ihrer Zimmertür wieder. Dort verharrte Tyler ganz still. Sie schlief schon, ein lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Erinnerungen an den letzten Morgen kamen wieder hoch, wie sie da lag mit ihrem wunderschönen Haar.   
Mit einem Gesicht, dass dem eines Engels gleich kam. Ob sie wohl abgeschlossen hatte? Tyler drückte die Klinke vorsichtig nach unten und zu seiner Überraschung öffnete sich tatsächlich die Türe. Am liebsten hätte er frustriert aufgeschrien.   
War er nicht klar und deutlich gewesen? Er öffnete die Türe noch weiter und da lag sie wieder. Friedlich schlafend und in Sicherheit. Wärme machte sich in seinem Herzen breit. Fühlte es sich so an, wenn man endlich angekommen war?   
Wie viel Schmerz hatte er bereits ertragen müssen, doch für dieses Ergebnis war es das alles wert gewesen. Um sie zu finden würde er wieder und wieder durch die Hölle marschieren. Von einem Gefühl erfasst das er schon lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte, trat er neben sie.  
Er könnte sich jetzt einfach zu ihr setzen, oder gar sich neben sie legen.   
Würde sie es denn zulassen?  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken setzte er sich tatsächlich zu ihr ans Bett, vorsichtig um sie nicht zu wecken. Wieder murmelte sie im Schlaf vor sich hin und es war das bezauberndste was er jemals gesehen hatte. Gerade als Tyler ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streichen wollte, flatterten ihre Augenlieder und sie sah ihn verschlafen an.  
„Tyler…“, nuschelte sie fragend. Er seufzte ertappt. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“, entgegnete er zärtlich. Luna lächelte herausfordernd. „Kannst du ohne mich nicht schlafen?“, wollte sie frech wissen. „Du machst es mir nicht leichter wenn du nicht abschließt.“, konterte Tyler und seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.  
„Vielleicht wollte ich dich nicht aussperren.“, gab sie verlegen zu und rutschte ein wenig beiseite, sodass Tyler sich zu ihr legen konnte. Diese Einladung brauchte er kein zweites Mal.  
Kaum hatte er es sich gemütlich gemacht zog er sie in seine Arme.  
Luna erwiderte die Umarmung mit genauso viel Verlangen und Leidenschaft wie er sie selbst empfand. Überwältigt von ihr und ihrem Duft, drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich hoffe du kannst gut tanzen. Nicht das du mir morgen nur auf die Füße trittst.“, stichelte er liebevoll. Luna kicherte nervös.  
„Wenn du so gut führen kannst wie du küsst kriegen wir das hin.“, entgegnete sie und Tyler sah sie überrascht an. Nur um festzustellen das sie völlig rot angelaufen war.  
Noch etwas was er so an ihr vergötterte, sobald sie aus sich heraus kam sagte sie manchmal Dinge, die ihr im Anschluss sofort peinlich waren.  
Das machte sie noch anziehender, da sie es offensichtlich nicht gewohnt war zu flirten. „Luna… Du machst mich ganz verlegen.“, neckte er sie mit rauer Stimme. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. „Du machst mich verlegen…“, stammelte sie und Tyler lachte auf.  
„Wenn du so weiter machst kauf ich eine Wasserpistole, oder eine Sprühflasche.“, fügte sie leise hinzu. „Luna… Jede Waffe die du dir besorgst kann gegen dich eingesetzt werden… In dem Fall solltest du besser keine weißen T-Shirts mehr tragen.“, kündigte Tyler an.  
„Böser Wolf…“, stichelte Luna und Tyler drückte sie sanft auf den Rücken. Er suchte ihren Blick und sah sie intensiv an. „Was wirst du jetzt tun?“, forderte Tyler sie heraus. Luna lächelte verheißungsvoll. „Wie wäre es wenn…“  
…Ein schrilles Geräusch riss Tyler aus seinem Traum. Er lag in seinem eigenen Bett. Langsam ließ er seine Augen durch den Raum wandern. Niemand außer ihm war hier. Schwer atmend richtete er sich auf um den Nerv tötenden Wecker abzustellen.   
Innerlich fluchend musste er einsehen, dass er jetzt zur Schule musste. Doch immerhin war heute der Halloweenball. Auch wenn er nicht viel von solchen kitschigen Bällen hielt, auf diesen freute er sich ganz besonders.

Irgendwie fühlte es sich heute falsch an in die Schule zu gehen. Nach allem was bei mir Zuhause passiert war mit Mutter. Doch nicht mehr hin zu gehen war auch keine Option. Und so fand ich mich auf dem Beifahrersitz des schwarzen Pick Ups wieder.  
Tyler lenkte diesen gerade aus dem Hof hinaus und Jensen und Ruth bekamen meinen Punto geliehen. Da ich nun auch mit an Bord war würde es sonst zu eng werden. Zu fünft in einem Auto. Und Jensen war für meine Verhältnisse schon ein Riese.  
Ich hätte kein Problem damit gehabt ihm den Beifahrersitz zu überlassen. Wegen des zusätzlichen Fußraums den ich nun wirklich nicht brauchte, doch jeder im Rudel schien sich zu weigern. Das führte nur wieder dazu, dass ich mir die Frage stellte woran das lag.  
Schließlich sollte doch eigentlich Mira vorne sitzen, so als Beta-Wölfin. Selbst sie war ein paar Zentimeter größer als ich. Ich sah prüfend in den Rückspiegel um Mira genauer zu mustern, doch diese sah nur auf ihr Handy und schien nicht im Mindesten empört zu sein.  
So entspannt war sie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Ob es wohl mit diesem mysteriösen Blaine Sinclair zusammenhing? Viel hatte ich bei diesem Treffen ja nicht mitbekommen und nachgefragt hatte ich auch nicht mehr.   
Besser war es wohl darüber zu schweigen, denn ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es mich rein gar nichts anging. Mira war zum ersten Mal keine totale Zicke mir gegenüber und ich wollte es mir nicht gleich wieder verscherzen. Diese endlosen Diskussionen mit ihr waren schon ziemlich ermüdend gewesen und so wie es jetzt war gefiel es mir am besten.  
Tyler wirkte auch recht entspannt was mich nur nervös machte. Schließlich war ich gestern eingeschlafen und er hatte sich dieses Mal auch besser im Griff gehabt. Somit war er in seinem eigenen Zimmer gewesen und wir konnten nicht mehr über diese eine Sache sprechen. Durch Ruth ahnte ich bereits, dass er wohl genauso empfand wie ich.  
Doch was die einen sagten und was tatsächlich war sind immer noch zweierlei paar Stiefel. Mein Blick schweifte wieder zu Mira auf dem Rücksitz. Immer noch in ihr Handy vertieft, kam ich nicht umhin sie zu beneiden. Auch wenn ich es nie gedacht hätte, aber so ein kleines Handy kann einem schon sehr fehlen. Fürs erste war es wohl besser so.  
Auf diese Weise konnte ich schon mal nicht geortet werden. Seien wir aber mal ehrlich, was sollte meine Mutter schon ausrichten wenn sie mich fand. Schließlich standen mittlerweile drei Werwölfe und ein Hybride hinter mir.   
Zudem wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Mutter mich nicht mehr Zuhause haben wollte. Somit würde also niemand kommen der mich suchte oder vermisste.  
Nicht einmal Clara…  
Ich schüttelte diese Gedanken ab, denn sie waren zu schmerzhaft und viel zu wahr. Als ich mich wieder der Straße widmete bemerkte ich, dass ich ganz schön in Gedanken versunken war. Denn der Schulparkplatz zeichnete sich bereits am Horizont ab.  
Die Nervosität vom Anfang verdoppelte sich plötzlich. Bald würde ich Kira gegenüber stehen. Wir hatten seit Freitag Funkstille und durch den Tod meines Handys war auch keinerlei Kontakt möglich gewesen. War dieser Streit wirklich endgültig?   
Und falls dem nicht so war, konnte es durch den Kontaktabbruch jetzt soweit sein? Vielleicht würde sie mich ja erklären lassen, doch so wie ich sie kannte war sie sehr nachtragend. Vor allem dann, wenn sie sich selbst im Recht sah.   
Tyler stellte den Wagen parkfertig ab und wandte sich uns zu. „Da wären wir.“, verkündete er und sprang elegant hinaus. Gerade als ich meine Türe öffnen wollte war er bereits zur Stelle gewesen um das zu übernehmen. Irritiert sah ich ihn an. Wie schnell waren Hybriden nochmal? „Solche Manöver solltest du hier vielleicht lassen…“, gab ich besorgt zu bedenken.  
Tyler grinste mich nur frech an und reichte mir seine Hand. „Ich habe das schon unter Kontrolle, hier ist ja kaum was los.“, entgegnete er und schloss die Türe hinter mir. Mira war auch schon ausgestiegen und wartete unruhig auf uns.  
Gerade wollte ich an Tyler vorbei gehen um zum Schulgebäude zu laufen, als er nach meiner Hand griff. Überrascht wirbelte ich zu ihm herum und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Da war wieder dieser besorgte Gesichtsausdruck. Doch er schien weniger mir zu gelten als viel mehr der Allgemeinheit. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“, wollte ich alarmiert wissen.  
Doch er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander. „Das wird interessant werden.“, raunte er mir zu und zwinkerte. Und so setzten wir uns in Bewegung. Tyler und ich händchenhaltend vorne weg und Mira unwesentlich hinter uns. Angestrengt mied ich es zu ihm rüber zu sehen, denn wir sahen garantiert wie ein Paar aus.  
Wahrscheinlich waren wir das nun auch, obwohl wir uns darüber noch nicht explizit unterhalten hatten. So was machte mich immer nervös. Ich hatte es am liebsten wenn man offen darüber redete ob man nun ein Paar war oder nicht. Auf diese Weise hätten wir wenigstens Gewissheit. Und vor allem ein festes Datum.  
Solange kein festes Datum stand, fühlte es sich so unsicher an. Als wären wir uns nicht hundertprozentig sicher miteinander. Am liebsten würde ich ihn darauf ansprechen, doch wenn sich Ruth irrte und ich alles falsch deutete wäre ich ganz schön in der Patsche.  
Wenn dieser Blaine so viel wusste wie er behauptete könnte er im Notfall meinen Vater aufspüren. Doch wer konnte mir sagen ob Daddy mich wirklich bei sich haben wollte…  
Der Kontakt zu seinen Kindern war ihm wohl nicht sonderlich wichtig gewesen. Sonst wäre nicht seine Mailbox rann gegangen. Nein ich musste geduldig sein und die Zeit mit dem Rudel genießen solange es eben ging. Und auch die Zeit mit Tyler.  
Der Schulhof füllte sich nun immer mehr und weitere Schüler strömten aus allen Richtungen herbei. Auf einem Rasen in der Nähe konnte ich ein Paar Footballspieler ausmachen die sich den Football hin und her warfen. Unter ihnen war auch Derek Malone. Mein ehemaliger Nebensitzer bevor Tyler ihn weg manipuliert hatte und aktueller Quarterback der Moonlight-High.   
Kira hatte mal ein Auge auf ihn geworfen gehabt, wegen seines blonden Haars und seinen hellblauen Augen. Zudem hatte er eine typisch sportliche Figur die mit diesem Sport wohl einherging. Die meisten Mädchen vergötterten ihn, wäre er nicht so ein Raufbold könnte er tatsächlich nett sein. Je mehr Schüler eintrafen, desto unruhiger wurde ich. Denn Tyler hielt nach wie vor meine Hand und es schien nicht gerade so als wolle er sie je wieder loslassen.   
Was ich einerseits genoss, beunruhigte mich vor allem wegen Kira und meiner Schwester. Auch wenn letztere nicht mehr auf Updates meinerseits hoffte, so wünschte ich mir doch ich könnte ihr irgendwas erzählen bevor Clara über dritte schlau wurde.  
Ich suchte noch einmal den Schulhof ab, doch da war keine Kira. Tyler und Mira waren gerade in wichtigere Gespräche versunken und ich wollte sie nicht unterbrechen. Ich bekam nicht mal die Hälfte mit, da dieser Schultag schlimmer war als der aller erste Tag.   
Mein Blick blieb wieder an den Footballspielern hängen und zu meinem Schrecken stellte ich fest, dass Derek uns missmutig musterte. Irgendwas schien ihm an unserem Dreierpack zu stören. Er hielt den Football fest in der Hand und ich ahnte worauf das hinaus lief.  
Ein paar Spiele hatte ich mir nämlich ansehen müssen, hauptsächlich wegen der Choreografie der Cheerleader bei denen Kira und Clara ganz vorne mit dabei waren. Ich kannte also die Wurfstärke und Reichweite von Derek. Heute schien er wirklich auf Ärger aus zu sein.   
Schon holte er aus und donnerte das braune Ei über den gesamten Hof, direkt auf Tyler zu. Panisch drückte ich seine Hand fester. Doch er unterhielt sich weiterhin mit Mira.  
Ich wollte ihn gerade wegziehen, da hob er im letzten Moment seine Hand nach oben und fing den Football geschickt auf bevor er sein hübsches Gesicht verschrammte. Werwolf, Vampir oder Hybride in dem Moment wurde mir klar, dass er einfach kein Mensch war.  
Er nahm den Ball genauer ins Visier und seine Augen strahlten einen kurzen Moment vor Freude. Wie lange konnte er schon nicht mehr spielen? „Gut gemacht.“, lobte ich ihn zaghaft und Tyler zwinkerte mir zu. Dann suchte er nach dem Attentäter und fand fünf völlig verblüffte Footballspieler am Rande des Schulhofes stehen.  
Tyler grinste verschlagen und ließ meine Hand los. Dann holte er ordentlich Schwung und schleuderte das verdammte Ding zurück, wo es an Dereks Brust abprallte und diesen gleich mit zu Boden riss. Mira verdrehte die Augen.  
„Angeber…“, murmelte sie und Tyler legte mir zufrieden den Arm um die Schultern. So als würde ich tatsächlich zu ihm gehören. Ich errötete bei dem Gedanken. „Jemand musste diesem Spinner zeigen wo‘s lang geht.“, entgegnete er lässig, dann wurde er wieder ernst:  
„Jedenfalls stimmt hier etwas gewaltig nicht. Ich bin am überlegen ob ich vielleicht meine alten Kontakte anrufen soll.“ Mira nickte wissend. „Es riecht verdächtig nach Vampir. Wir müssen uns vorsehen.“, bestätigte sie und mir fielen fast die Augen aus.  
Vielleicht hätte ich doch besser zuhören sollen was die beiden da redeten, anstatt mich auf mein Teenie-Drama zu konzentrieren. „Ihr meint jemand gefährliches? So wie Lady Marianne?“, hakte ich schockiert nach. Tyler lächelte mir aufmunternd zu.   
„Nein ich denke Lady Marianne ist es nicht. Sonst wären hier deutlich mehr Tode. Leider fürchten wir, dass es tatsächlich jemand gefährliches ist. Bleib besser in meiner Nähe.“, erläuterte er und ich nickte beunruhigt. Deswegen ließ er also von meiner Hand nicht ab.  
Und deswegen hielt er mich jetzt auch so im Arm, er hatte Angst um mich. Ob diese Angst nun romantischen Ursprungs war oder nicht konnte ich in diesem Augenblick gar nicht sagen. „Jedenfalls sollten wir vielleicht nicht auf den Ball gehen. Sondern lieber versuchen den Schultag ohne Schlägereien zu überstehen.“, schlug Mira vor.  
„Nein das geht nicht!“, ging ich sofort dazwischen. Mira sah mich entgeistert an. „Meine Schwester und Kira werden da sein! Und wir können ihnen unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen. Selbst wenn Tyler meine Geschwister und Kira manipuliert sind da noch viele andere Schüler die dem Schutzlos ausgeliefert wären.“, erklärte ich schnell bevor ich Mira noch weiter ans Bein pisste.  
Zu meiner Überraschung schien sie die Lage zu verstehen. „Luna hat da einen Punkt! Wir können uns nicht einfach raus halten. Moonlight Bay ist unser Revier! Wir sind absichtlich hergezogen, weil es hier absolut keine nennenswerte Vampirdichte gibt. So gehen wir dem alten Krieg aus dem Weg. Dann sollen die Vampire ihn auch gefälligst nicht hier her bringen.“, stimmte Tyler mir zu.  
Mira nickte anerkennend.   
„Ja ich schätze da habt ihr Recht. Es macht mich nur nervös, dass unmittelbar nach dem Vollmond Vampire hier auftauchen.“, verkündete sie. Ob das wohl ein Hinterhalt war? Jetzt wo Tylers Rudel geschwächt war…  
Weiter konnte ich nicht darüber nachdenken, denn in dem Moment läutete die Glocke und wir wandten uns dem Haupteingang zu. „Und denk daran Tyler, keine Schlägereien!“, mahnte Mira noch ein letztes Mal mit einem bedeutenden Nicken Richtung Derek.  
Dem es offenbar ordentlich auf den Magen geschlagen hatte, dass Tyler ihn mit einem einzigen Wurf so gedemütigt hatte. „Ich kann noch nichts versprechen.“, erwiderte er und sah provokant zu den Footballspielern herüber.   
Wieder schlug meine Nervosität zu, denn ich konnte seinen unterdrückten Ärger gut nachvollziehen. Wäre er ein einfacher Mensch, würden sie ihn bestimmt genauso schikanieren wie jeden anderen Neuling…


	12. Kapitel 5.2

Bis zur Mittagspause war Kira nicht erschienen. Gerade als Mira, Tyler und ich uns setzten und auf Miss Miller warteten kam sie dann endlich ins Klassenzimmer gelaufen. Kira sah irgendwie krank aus. Trotz ihres dunklen Teint wirkte sie seltsam blass.  
Schweigend setzte sie sich an den Tisch neben mir, keine Begrüßung, nichts! Unsicher sah ich zu ihr rüber. Sie trug einen schönen, hellblauen Pullover und ein stylisches weißes Tuch um den Hals. Ich fragte mich ob sie sich vielleicht erkältet hatte und sie deswegen zu spät kam.  
Doch viel wichtiger war es wohl, die Dinge ins richtige Licht zu rücken. Seit der Grundschule waren wir schon beste Freundinnen, dass konnte ich nicht einfach zerbrechen lassen. Zaghaft tippte ich an ihre Schulter, doch sie ignorierte mich gekonnt. Ich beschloss, dass ich es wagen musste mehr an ihr zu rütteln. Endlich sah sie mich an… Mit glasigen Augen…  
Ein Schauer fuhr mir durch die Glieder und ich wunderte mich ob sie zu wenig Schlaf bekam. Konnte sie möglicherweise keine Ruhe finden wegen unseres Streits? „Kira… Wegen Freitag… Ich finde wir sollten darüber reden.“, setzte ich an und sie wandte sich wieder ab.  
„Ich soll mit dir nicht mehr reden.“, erwiderte sie nur tonlos. Mir fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Wie meinte sie das jetzt. Hatte meine Mutter schon wieder ihre Finger im Spiel?  
„Wer sagt das denn?“, forderte ich zu wissen. Doch sie schwieg eisern. Reagierte auf nichts mehr was ich zu sagen hatte. Unsicher drehte ich mich zu Tyler herum. Dieser musterte Kira grimmig. Ihm schien es offensichtlich zu missfallen, wie sie sich verhielt.  
Da wir bisher Derek erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen waren, wollte ich keine andere Diskussion mehr zu lassen. In letzter Zeit schien er irgendwie immer öfters angespannt zu sein. Wahrscheinlich lag das an dem mysteriösen Eindringlich. Ich drückte seine Hand kurz um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich zu lenken.   
Er reagierte sofort und verschränkte wieder unsere Finger miteinander. Mit meinen Augen versuchte ich ihm mitzuteilen, dass Kira einfach nur Zeit brauchte. Tyler nickte und ich hoffte inständig, dass er verstanden hatte. Dann jedoch erhob er sich und ging aus dem Klassenzimmer heraus.  
Verwirrt sah ich ihm nach.   
Außer mir schien es niemand als merkwürdig zu empfinden. Mira, die vor mir saß warf mir prüfende Blicke zu. „Wo geht er hin?“, hakte ich leise nach.  
Mira zuckte mit den Schultern und schob mir einen Zettel zu. Misstrauisch nahm ich diesen entgegen. Darauf stand nur ein Wort: ‚Telefonieren‘.  
Nun wurde mir doch mulmig zumute. Was war denn plötzlich in ihn gefahren? Wieso musste er so dringend telefonieren gehen? Und vor allem mit wem?  
Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit starrte ich auf die Uhr, selbst dann noch als Miss Miller endlich den Raum betrat. Nicht ein einziges Wort von dem was sie sagte blieb auch nur im Entferntesten hängen. Erst kurz vor Schluss öffnete sich die Türe und Tyler ging zurück zu seinem Platz.  
Seine Miene war steinern und verbissen. Wer auch immer mit ihm telefoniert hatte, brachte wohl keine guten Neuigkeiten zu Stande. Für einen Moment suchte ich seinen Blick, doch er mied es tunlichst mich anzusehen.   
Als endlich die Glocke zum letzten Mal heute läutete, stürmte Kira wie von der Hornisse gestochen aus dem Klassenraum. Tyler fluchte stumm und beeilte sich hinterher zu kommen. Mira und ich taten es ihm gleich. Von einem plötzlich Gefühl gepackt, dass Kira möglicherweise in Schwierigkeiten stecken könnte folgte ich den beiden.   
Es war nicht einfach mit ihnen Schritt zu halten, aber ich gab mein Bestes. Gerade als wir auf dem Schulhof angekommen waren, blockierte Derek unseren Weg.  
„Was glaubst du wo du hin gehst?“, fragte er Tyler höhnisch und dieser verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit.“, entgegnete er und wollte sich an ihm vorbei schieben, aber schon hatte Derek erneut den Weg versperrt. „Was ist dein scheiß Problem Alter.“, knurrte Tyler und trat näher an ihn heran. „Tyler bitte… Wir dürfen sie nicht aus den Augen verlieren.“, drängte Mira und war schlichtend zwischen die beiden getreten.  
„Ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn du dich von Luna fernhältst.“, zischte Derek Tyler zu. Bei diesen Worten fielen mir fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Wo bitteschön kam das jetzt her?  
Ein Blick zu Tyler selbst verriet mir, dass er diesen Blödsinn nicht auf sich ruhen lassen würde. „Ich denke es wäre besser, wenn du mir nicht mehr in die Quere kommst.“, hielt er dagegen und trat bedrohlich langsam auf Derek zu.  
„Ich denke… ich habe mich nicht klar und deutlich ausgedrückt…“, setzte Derek erneut an und war ebenfalls näher getreten. „Finger weg von Luna!“, fauchte er und spukte Tyler tatsächlich vor die Füße. Dieser ließ seinen Nacken kreisen und Grinste verschlagen.  
„Ich fürchte…“, fuhr Tyler bitter lachend fort. „Da muss ich dir wohl deutlich mehr brechen als nur dein Herz!“, mit diesen Worten schlug er Derek blitzschnell ins Gesicht, sodass dieser nach Hinten kippte. Dort blieb er dann regungslos liegen. „Wirklich gut gemacht!“, lobte Mira sarkastisch und eilte an Dereks Seite um seinen Puls zu fühlen.  
Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dieser Streit war viel zu irrsinnig. Noch nie hatte Derek irgendwelche Avancen mir gegenüber gemacht. Das hier kam fast schon aus heiterem Himmel. Klar kommentierte er hin und wieder das Äußere mancher Mitschülerinnen.   
Aber so war er eben! Er flirtete viel und ging aber nur mit Cheerleadern aus. Und zu denen gehörte ich nie. „Er lebt noch… Ich bleibe hier und sorge dafür, dass er verarztet wird. Und du!“, damit zeigte Mira auf Tyler. „Du bringst Luna erst mal hier weg.“, bestimmte sie.  
„Gut aber falls du diesen Idioten trägst. Lass ihn bitte ab und zu fallen.“, befahl Tyler missmutig. Offenbar war er wütend über sich selbst, dass er sich so hat mitreisen lassen. Kira war nun längst über alle Berge und das alles nur wegen dieses Zwischenfalls.   
Wieder war ich stark darum bemüht mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Was sich jetzt wo er doch so geladen war, als noch schwieriger entpuppte. Im Pick Up angekommen fuhren wir auch direkt los. Tyler sagte kein einziges Wort mehr. Irgendwie wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los etwas erwidern zu müssen. Da er gerade raste wie ein irrer und ich langsam nervös wurde.  
Als ich die Stille nicht mehr ertrug, wandte ich mich ihm zu, um etwas zu sagen: „Tut mir Leid wegen Derek! Ich wusste nicht, dass er meinetwegen Probleme machen wird.“  
Tyler lächelte frech und warf mir einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. „Wie es aussieht hab ich wohl mehr Konkurrenz als nur Derek. Er ist nur der Grund dafür, dass die anderen sich zurückziehen!“, schlussfolgerte er, wirkte aber nun noch angespannter als zuvor. „Nein du hast keine Konkurrenz.“, stritt ich ab und mal wieder war mein Mundwerk schneller als mein Kopf.  
Selbstverständlich hatte Tyler keine Konkurrenz, denn absolut niemand auf dieser Welt war auch nur im Mindesten konkurrenzfähig. Ob ich ihn zu sehr idealisierte war mir in dem Moment egal. Vorsichtig musterte er mich für einen kleinen Moment. Endlich wirkte er ein wenig entspannter. „Ich hatte schon Angst, dass dir solche Idioten gefallen. So möchte ich nicht mehr sein.“, gestand er dann. Einmal mehr fragte ich mich, was wohl in seiner Vergangenheit vorgefallen war.  
Doch ich wollte ihn nicht drängen mir davon zu erzählen.  
„Tyler… Egal wer kommt, ich würde mich nur für einen entscheiden.“, nuschelte ich und fragte mich sofort wieso ich jetzt damit anfing. „Und wer wäre das?“, wollte er jetzt angespannter wissen. Das hatte ich ja gut hinbekommen. Was sollte ich ihm jetzt sagen?  
Würde ich ihn damit in Verlegenheit bringen? Was wenn ich ehrlich antwortete und es ihm nicht gefiel? Tylers Finger trommelte nervös auf der Gangschaltung herum. Je länger ich schwieg desto schlimmer schien es zu werden. Ich griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest.  
Überrascht sah er zu mir herüber und ich lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Er schmunzelte erleichtert und fuhr an der Hütte meiner Grammy rechts rann. Nun war ich es die überrascht wirkte, was machten wir hier? Wieso fuhren wir nicht weiter?  
„Ich muss mit dir reden.“, setzte er dann an. Oh nein… Was kam jetzt? Ich nickte unsicher. Tyler lächelte verlegen und stieg dann aus. Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete er bereits die Beifahrertür um mir ebenfalls aus dem Pick Up heraus zu helfen. „Was hast du vor?“, fragte ich schüchtern und kramte nach dem Hüttenschlüssel. Nur für den Notfall.  
„Ich würde gerne drinnen mit dir sprechen, wenn es keine Umstände macht.“, erläuterte Tyler und ich nickte eilig. An der Hütte angekommen zitterten meine Hände mal wieder so sehr, dass ich große Mühe hatte das Schloss zu öffnen. Währenddessen konnte ich Tylers Präsens hinter mir deutlich fühlen. Unwillkürlich schossen Bilder aus dem Kellerraum durch meinen Kopf.  
Ich errötete nur bei dem Gedanken daran.   
Als dann endlich die Türe aufschwang, machte mein Herz einen Satz nach vorne. Was auch immer jetzt geschah, könnte sowohl zum besten als auch zum schlechtesten Tag meines Lebens werden. Die Hütte wirkte so leer ohne meine Hunde und ich betrachtete das alte Stoffsofa auf das sich Tyler gerade setzte. Es war nicht besonders viel Platz darauf…  
Mutig schloss ich die Türe hinter mir und setzte mich neben ihn. Tyler strömte eine unglaubliche Hitze aus… War mir das bisher wirklich nie aufgefallen? Eigentlich fühlte er sich doch immer recht warm an. Ich mied es so gut ich konnte ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Denn ich hatte Angst, dass er mich zu deutlich erröten sah.  
Tyler stützte sich mit seinen Unterarmen an seinen Knien ab und ließ einen Moment seinen Blick durch den engen Raum schweifen. Er seufzte lang und gedehnt. Offenbar schienen ihm die richtigen Worte zu fehlen. Wenn er so angestrengt nachdachte… Dann konnte doch eigentlich nichts gutes dabei heraus kommen, oder? Andererseits hatte er mich zum Ball eingeladen…  
Dies wäre doch eine typische Date-Situation…   
Ich konzentrierte mich darauf ruhig zu atmen, andernfalls würde ich höchst wahrscheinlich in Ohnmacht fallen. „Ich würde dich gerne ins Rudel aufnehmen…“, sagte er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich. Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Aber… Ich bin doch kein Werwolf…“, stammelte ich, unschlüssig in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch sich entwickeln würde. Tyler fuhr sich durch sein dichtes, schwarzes Haar. „Ja aber du hast bereits jetzt das Zeug dazu. Selbst wenn du nie eine Werwölfin wirst… Ich will dich dabei haben.“, erklärte er und es klang beinahe verzweifelt.   
Er drehte seinen Kopf in meine Richtung und unsere Augen trafen sich. Sofort stieg wieder diese verdächtige Hitze in mir auf. Ich musste mich jetzt auf diese Unterhaltung konzentrieren. Auf keinen Fall durfte ich mich in seinen wunderschönen dunkelbraunen Augen verlieren.  
„Wäre ich euch denn kein Klotz am Bein?“, hakte ich nach und spürte wie meine Stimme verdächtig leise wurde. Tyler zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Hab ich dir je das Gefühl vermittelt du wärst ein Klotz am Bein?“, stellte er die Gegenfrage. Ich erinnerte mich an all die Unannehmlichkeiten durch die er meinetwegen gehen musste. Das der Vampir in ihm verrückt spielte und das nur wegen meines ‚Alpha-Gens‘. Werwölfe zähmen war zwar praktisch, aber auf Hybriden wirkte sich das ziemlich fatal aus.  
„Ist es dir nicht lästig, dass du meinetwegen mit deiner Vampirseite zu kämpfen hast?“, wollte ich stattdessen wissen. Wenn das so weiter ginge bekam keiner von uns eine vernünftige Antwort. Tyler grinste herausfordernd und lehnte sich zurück. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und in seinen Augen glitzerte es verdächtig.  
„Zur Not gibt es noch den Keller bei uns… Und als Rudelmitglied dürftest du mich sogar selbst fest schnallen.“, seine Stimme war so tief, dass mir ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter rann. „Du weist genau, dass ich dir das nicht antun kann.“, erwiderte ich beschämt. Ihn im Keller einsperren fühlte sich einfach falsch an.  
„Du könntest es als besonderen Zwinger sehen… Du weist schon… Für ungezogene, böse Wölfe…“, entgegnete er und ließ seine Augen bronzefarben aufleuchten. „Ich lehne Zwingerhaltung prinzipiell ab. Ehrlich gesagt… Lasse ich Hunde lieber in meinem Bett schlafen…“, wieder einer der Momente in denen mir zu spät klar wurde was ich da gerade sagte.  
Dieses Mal bemerkte ich es hauptsächlich daran, dass Tyler überrascht auflachte. Ich wandte meinen Blick ab. Was zum Teufel war nur los mit mir?  
Plötzlich spürte ich seine Hand an meiner Wange. Ganz sanft strich er mein Haar beiseite und musterte meinen Hals. Besser gesagt die Bisswunde, die ich ihm zu verdanken hatte. Mittlerweile war sie kaum noch zu sehen. Trotzdem konnte ich fühlen wie sich seine Hand verkrampfte.  
Damals hatte die Anziehung die von meinem Alpha-Gen herrührte ihn so unverhofft getroffen, dass er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Ich sah ihn wieder an und bemerkte den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Er konnte es nicht verkraften, dass er mich beinahe getötet hatte. Ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und zwang ihn dazu mir in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Ich hab das jetzt besser im Griff…“, beteuerte er und sein Blick war so ernst, dass ich keinen Grund hatte daran zu zweifeln. „Ich weis…“, flüsterte ich und widerstand dem Drang ihn einfach zu küssen. Langsam ließ ich meine Hände wieder sinken, doch er hielt sie fest.  
„Ich will, dass du meine zweite Alpha wirst. Zusammen können wir das Rudel viel besser anführen. Wir könnten uns sogar im Haus verwandeln ohne Verluste. Mit dir könnten wir endlich ein schönes Leben führen und keiner müsste mehr Angst davor haben jemanden versehentlich zu ermorden.“, es dauerte ein Weilchen ehe ich mir der Bedeutung seiner Worte klar wurde.  
Er wollte mich als Alpha? Einfach so? Ich musste zugeben, dass seine Schilderung durchaus Sinn ergab. Ich schätze keiner wachte gerne auf, nur um festzustellen das Blut an den Händen klebte. Und nicht nur den Händen, wie ich aus Filmen wusste.  
Mit ihm zusammen das Rudel leiten klang durchaus verlockend, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht das Gespräch war welches ich insgeheim erhofft hatte. „Wieso gleich Alpha?“, hakte ich dann doch nach. Dem Rudel beitreten und während des Vollmondes beistehen war ja das Eine, aber gleich die höchste Spitze der Rangordnung erklimmen, war dafür nicht nötig.  
„Die anderen waren dir schon verfallen gewesen bevor du uns gesucht hast. Es macht keinen Sinn dich niedriger einzustufen.“, erläuterte Tyler und ich nickte. Stimmt… Ruth hatte es bei unserem ersten richtigen Gespräch ja selbst ‚Alpha-Gen‘ genannt. Ob die Sache da schon beschlossen war? Ich konnte es mir denken, auch wenn ich mir nicht ganz sicher war.  
Ich rang mich zu einem Lächeln durch ehe ich ihn wieder ansah. „Ich wäre gerne deine zweite Alpha… Auch wenn ich nicht weis womit ich mir diese Ehre verdient hatte…“, sagte ich dann und Tyler atmete erleichtert auf. Dann sah er mir wieder tief in die Augen und zog die Mundwinkel zu einem frechen Grinsen. „Möglicherweise… Liegt es daran, dass du den Alphawolf verführt hast…“, raunte er mir zu und legte meine Arme um seinen Nacken.   
Mein Herz raste wie wild und mein Körper fühlte sich an als würde er brennen. Mit einem Ruck hatte er mich auf seinen Schoß gezogen und ich war ihm nun so nah. So verdammt nah…  
Alles an mir schien sich nach ihm zu verzehren. Ich strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange. „Mit was habe ich denn den großen Alphawolf verführt?“, fragte ich neugierig.  
Es war nur so ein Gefühl. Doch ich war davon überzeugt, dass ihm bestimmt schon ganz andere Frauen nahe gekommen waren. Erfahrenere Frauen, schönere Frauen. Eben Frauen mit denen ich kaum mithalten konnte. Tyler zog beide Brauen in die Höhe.  
„Du schaust wohl nicht oft in den Spiegel.“, erwiderte er lüstern und musterte mich von Kopf bis Fuß. Zumindest hoffte ich, dass er nirgendwo speziell hängen blieb mit seinem Blick. Allein beim Gedanken daran wurde mir heiß und kalt zugleich und ich spürte wie ich immer röter wurde. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz was du meinst…“, gestand ich verlegen.  
Daraufhin sah er mir wieder intensiv in die Augen und zog mich noch näher an sich heran. „Das, was du jetzt gerade fühlst… Ist sicherlich nicht mein Handy in der Hosentasche…“, raunte er mir zu. Ich machte große Augen. Gleichzeitig versuchte ich krampfhaft ein nervöses und auch unreifes Kichern zu unterdrücken. Was erzählte er mir nur da?  
Das Atmen fiel mir mit einem Mal plötzlich so schwer und ich drohte zu verlernen wie Luft holen funktionierte. „Was sagst du da…“, stammelte ich und versuchte meinen Verstand so gut es ging zu behalten. Tyler lächelte verschlagen. „Du bist viel zu unschuldig… Um das tatsächlich auszusprechen.“, stichelte er nur und beschämt wich ich seinem Blick aus.   
Natürlich war ich das, aber trotz allem hatten wir bereits genug Aufklärungsunterricht, sodass ich genau wusste was gerade weiter südlich stattfand. „Aber…“, setzte er mit rauer Stimme an. „Du kannst meine Hose öffnen und nach sehen.“, fuhr Tyler zwinkernd fort.  
Mein Kopf wirbelte zu ihm herum. Sämtliche Logik wich mit einem Mal von mir und hinterließ nichts weiter als Pudding. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Erwartete er überhaupt, dass ich etwas tat? Bereit fühlte ich mich zwar, doch trotzdem war alles so neu. Die Initiative ergreifen konnte ich noch nie. Ich war zwar nicht auf den Mund gefallen, aber es gab diesen einen speziellen Grad bei dem meine Schüchternheit einsetzte. Am liebsten hätte ich verzweifelt geschrien.  
Irgendwann wurden Menschen wie ich doch sicher langweilig, oder etwa nicht? Verdammt ich traute mich ja nicht mal an ihm herunter zu sehen. Ich öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder. Mist wieso fiel mir das so schwer?   
Plötzlich schien alles an meinem Körper zu brüllen, was an mir unzureichend wäre. Hier zu viel Fett, da zu wenig Muskeln. Was wenn ich ihm nicht gefiel? Wenn ich nur nett aussah solange ich Kleidung trug… Ob ich wohl peinliche Muttermale hatte?   
Ich konnte mich beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern… Tyler runzelte die Stirn, als schien er meinen inneren Konflikt zu bemerken. „Hey… Luna…“, wisperte er sanft und holte mich damit zurück in die Realität.  
Die Realität in der absolut nichts an mir auszusetzen war. Zumindest versuchte ich mir das vor Augen zu halten. Ich sah ihn aufmerksam an und wartete. Tyler lächelte mir aufmunternd zu und ich entspannte mich ein wenig. „Küss mich…“, forderte er in zärtlichem Ton.  
Gut, damit konnte ich wenigstens arbeiten. Ich schmunzelte gerissen und sah ihn eingehend an. „Nein.“, antwortete ich kurz und knapp und wieder hob er schockiert beide Augenbrauen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war Gold wert. Dann wurde ich wieder ernster.  
„Küss du mich!“, wies ich ihn an. Tyler atmete überrascht aus ehe auch er wieder ernst wurde. „Wie du willst.“, entgegnete er verschwörerisch. Dann drehte er mich blitzschnell auf den Rücken sodass ich der Länge nach auf der kuscheligen Couch lag.  
Ehe ich mich versah lag er schon über mir und presste seine Lippen auf meine. Dieser Kuss war noch viel fordernder als vorletzte Nacht. Seufzend krallte ich mich an seinen Schultern fest und schlang beide Beine um ihn. Nicht mal die Kleidung zwischen uns konnte noch verbergen was er wollte, was wir beide wollten. Mir war, als würden wir genug Hitze erzeugen um ganze Eisberge schmelzen zu lassen. Das Feuer in uns brannte so hell und nichts anderes existierte noch.  
Da waren nur noch er und ich, so wie es sein sollte.  
Seine Zunge strich sanft über meine Unterlippe und wieder gab ich dem Verlangen nach und öffnete meinen Mund. Noch im selben Moment wünschte ich mir, wir könnten noch näher zueinander sein. Ich dachte über seine Worte nach und daran diesen vielleicht nach zu kommen.  
Tyler schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er löste sich von dem Kuss und zog einen Pfad aus Küssen von meinem linken Ohr über meinen Hals. Ich keuchte auf, als seine Lippen meine Haut trafen. Denn jede Stelle die er auch nur ein bisschen berührte brannte auf vor Leidenschaft.  
Ich griff in sein dichtes, schwarzes Haar aus Angst er könnte sich entfernen.   
Dann öffnete er den Mund… Ich erstarrte…  
Das Eisenkraut wirkte nicht mehr… Ihm drohte keine Gefahr…  
Ich fühlte spitze Zähne über meinen Hals schaben…   
„Tyler…“, wimmerte ich, immer noch völlig überwältigt vor Erregung und Angst. Tyler schloss den Mund wieder und Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit. Er setzte seinen Pfad aus Küssen fort bis hin zu meinem Schlüsselbein.   
Es klopfte an der Tür… Wir erstarrten…  
Ich fühlte wie Tyler langsam die Luft ausstieß, während ich selbst den Atem angehalten hatte. Langsam richtete er sich auf und meine Beine entließen ihn in die Freiheit. Wer konnte da wohl klopfen? Tyler war schon an der Tür und riss diese schwungvoll auf.   
Schnell sprang ich ebenfalls von der Couch um ihm zu folgen. „Hab ich euch bei irgendwas gestört?“, wollte Mira bissig wissen. Tyler knurrte. „Alpha-Angelegenheit!“, zischte er ihr zu. Mira verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe ungefähr zwanzig Mal angerufen! Ich dachte du bringst sie Heim.“, tadelte sie weiter und ihr Blick fiel auf mich.  
Ich schaute zu Boden… Ich musste fürchterlich aussehen, völlig zerzaust. Tyler kramte sein Handy aus der hinteren Hosentasche heraus und sah missmutig aufs Display.   
„Was war so wichtig?“, forderte er zu wissen. „Tja… Weniger Welpen-Arbeit und mehr Alpha-Arbeit und du würdest es schon längst wissen.“, erwiderte Mira amüsiert.  
„Wie wäre es wenn du schnell antwortest.“, knurrte Tyler, der sichtlich die Geduld verlor. „Es geht um Derek! Er wurde Manipuliert.“, erläuterte sie schnell und sowohl Tyler als auch ich sahen sie schockiert an. „Manipuliert?“, fragten wir zeitgleich.  
Mira verzog den Mund zu einem unechten, seltsamen Grinsen. „Als er zu sich kam, konnte er sich nur noch schleierhaft erinnern. Er sagte, dass er das Gefühl hatte Tyler aufhalten zu müssen. Das war dann auch schon alles was er wusste.“, berichtete sie wehmütig.  
Tyler fluchte. „Schien gut funktioniert zu haben… Das heißt wohl, dass der Vampir von dir weis und was noch viel wichtiger ist… Er weis von Luna!“, endete Mira unheilvoll.  
Mein Magen drohte zu rebellieren. Diese Entwicklung gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. „Ich fürchte… Da kommen mehrere Vampire in Frage.“, gestand Tyler hilflos.  
Mira zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie viele Blutsauger hast du bitteschön verärgert?“, hakte sie verstimmt nach. Tyler schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Irgendwann hört man auf zu zählen.“, sagte er und ein gequältes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
„Jedenfalls scheint er hinter Kira her zu sein. Wer auch immer dieser Vampir ist. Bei ihr Zuhause könnten wir auf Komplikationen treffen. Falls sie denn noch da ist…“, Miras Hirn lief auf Hochtouren. „Nein, bei ihr Zuhause warten zu viele Potentielle Gefahren…“, gab Tyler zu.  
„Und was machen wir dann?“, bohrte ich verzweifelt nach. Es ging hier um meine beste Freundin verdammt. Und nicht nur das! Ganz Moonlight Bay war einer Gefahr ausgeliefert, denen dieses Dorf nicht gewachsen war. „Wir passen sie auf dem Ball ab und hoffen, dass sie erscheint. Mira für alle Fälle setzt du dich mit Sinclair in Verbindung. Sag ihm sein Auftrag muss warten, wir haben einen Vampir in der Stadt und wir kennen eines seiner Opfer. Ich werde mich nochmals mit meinen Kontakten aus Mystik Falls in Verbindung setzen. Falls ich mich irre und der Vampir nicht auf große Partys steht, brauchen wir viel mehr als einen Hybriden und geschwächte Werwölfe.“, plante Tyler und Mira nickte zufrieden.   
Er klang so zuversichtlich, dass auch ich mich entspannte. Wer auch immer seine Kontakte waren, sie scheinen dasselbe Ziel zu haben wie wir. Nämlich keine weiteren Mordopfer.


	13. Kapitel 5.3

Skeptisch musterte ich meinen Anblick im Spiegel. Ich trug das hellblaue Kleid mit einem Eichenblättermuster welches mir Clara gebracht hatte. Dazu Pumps mit Kristalloptik. Links und rechts hatte ich einzelne Strähnen geflochten und hinten zusammen gebunden. Meine spitzen Elfenohren hatte ich mir ebenfalls aufgesetzt und auch das rubinrote Diadem.   
Ich sah genauso aus wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Eine waschechte Elfenprinzessin. Genau das was ich tragen wollte. Auch Kira hatte sich zu dem Anlass ein Elfenkostüm gekauft. Wir wollten im Partnerlook gehen. Doch mit allem was in der kurzen Zeit passiert war fühlte es sich plötzlich so falsch an. Da machte ich mich schick während möglicherweise ein Vampir mit ihr sein Unwesen trieb. Die Chance bestand, dass Kira gar nicht mehr am Leben war.  
Und alles was ich gerade tat war mein Make-Up zu richten. Mich fein anzuziehen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Womöglich machten sich Werwölfe, Vampire und Hybriden nicht viel aus Verkleidungen. Tyler würde es garantiert lächerlich finden.  
Meine Zimmertür öffnete sich. Überrascht wirbelte ich herum. Ruth stand im Türrahmen und ihr Anblick ließ mir die Kinnlade herunter klappen.   
Sie trug eine eng geschnittene Polizeiuniform und eine Pilotenbrille. Dazu schnittige Springerstiefel in schwarz. Es war nicht dieses typische Sexy-Cop Outfit, denn dazu sah es viel zu sportlich aus. Auch wenn die Handschellen natürlich nicht fehlen durften.   
„Wahnsinn Luna! Du siehst bezaubernd aus!“, rief sie euphorisch. Ich räusperte mich und rang mich zu einem lächeln durch. „Danke… Du auch…“, erwiderte ich zaghaft. Ruth grinste frech. „Ich weis wir sind auf Vampirjagd, aber so langsam freue ich mich richtig auf diesen Abend.“, fuhr sie aufgeregt fort. Beim Wort Vampirjagd schluckte ich schwer.  
Stimmt, es war eine Jagd. Aber in dieser Verkleidung würde ich nicht viel beitragen können. Nicht das ich überhaupt etwas gegen Vampire ausrichten könnte. „Wie wird das ablaufen?“, wollte ich unsicher wissen und Ruth setzte die Sonnenbrille auf ihre roten Locken.  
„Wir haben unsere Requisiten-Waffen ein bisschen aufgemotzt.“, erläuterte sie dann und hob ihren Plastik-Colt. Als sie den Abzug drückte sprang ein spitzer Holzpflock heraus. Ich zuckte zusammen durch diese schnelle Bewegung. Ruth‘ Grinsen wurde breiter.  
Dann lud sie ihre Waffe nach wobei der Pflock wieder im Schafft verschwand. „Wie viele davon hast du bei dir?“, bohrte ich interessiert weiter. Ruth deutete auf ihren Schlagstock. „Der hier ist ebenfalls präpariert. Wenn ich am Griff ziehe springt ein etwas längerer Pflock heraus.“, erklärte sie dann und demonstrierte auch diese Waffe.  
Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Wird man uns damit ins Schulgebäude lassen?“, fragte ich weiter, da an unserer Schule verständlicherweise ein striktes Waffenverbot galt.  
Ruth nickte jedoch zuversichtlich. „Sobald jemand Probleme macht dringt Tyler in dessen Verstand ein.“, berichtete sie und ich nickte wissend. Seine Manipulation hatte ich im ganzen Eifer völlig vergessen. Auf diese Weise kamen wir ungehindert voran.   
Ruth und Jensen wurden ebenfalls auf die Gästeliste gesetzt von Tyler und Mira. Als Begleitung von Außerhalb. Ruth nahm meine Hand in ihre. „Na komm Luna. Die anderen warten schon ganz gespannt.“, drängte sie und zerrte mich Richtung Treppe.   
Dort angekommen sprang sie elegant herunter, ging in die Hocke und zog dramatisch den Colt. „Officer Ruth Lawyer meldet sich zum Dienst!“, verkündete sie was von Jensen mit einem Lachen kommentiert wurde.   
Nervös zog ich ein letztes Mal tief Luft ein, ehe ich mich an den Abstieg machte. Als erstes erblickte ich Jensen, der herausgeputzt war wie ein Mafiaboss. Auch er war ausgerüstet mit allerhand künstlich wirkender Waffen, die aber zweifellos mit Pflöcken bestückt waren.  
Danach fielen meine Augen auf Mira die genauso gut als Buffy hätte durchgehen können in ihrer schwarzen Lederkluft. An beiden Unterarmen trug sie seltsame Vorrichtungen an denen mehrere dünne Pflöcke befestigt waren. Wofür diese gut waren wollte ich besser nicht wissen.   
Und dann trat Tyler vor…  
Auch er trug eine ähnliche Lederkluft wie Mira und auch an seinen Armen blitzten diese Vorrichtungen auf. Zudem trug auch er schwarze Springer die ganz sicher auch mit Stahlkappen gerüstet waren. Ich errötete als mir klar wurde, dass diese drei sich nicht nur zum Spaß verkleidet hatten. Sie waren auf alles vorbereitet und gut aufgerüstet.  
Unsicher sah ich ihm in die Augen und für einen kurzen Moment strahlten sie bronzefarben auf. „Luna…“, setzte er erstaunt an und es wirkte fast so als würde er nach den richtigen Worten suchen. „Du siehst umwerfend schön aus.“, beendete Tyler dann seinen Satz.  
„Danke… Du auch…“, gab ich unbeholfen und verlegen zurück. Ich konnte nicht anders als ihn anzusehen. Mira räusperte sich vorsichtig. „Ich habe mit Blaine Sinclair telefoniert. Er hat sich rechtzeitig auf die Gästeliste gehackt und wird ebenfalls anwesend sein.“, berichtete sie und Tyler löste seine Blick von mir um Mira lobend zu zunicken.   
„Gut gemacht. Ich habe ebenfalls Unterstützung angefordert. Falls es sich nämlich um den handelt den ich dahinter vermute, können wir ihn nicht einfach vernichten. Am besten nimmt jeder von euch genügend Eisenkrautgranaten mit.“, verkündete Tyler und holte eine große Box aus dem Wohnzimmer. Darin befanden sich gläserne, zylinderförmige ‚Granaten‘ in denen zweifellos in Wasser aufgelöstes Eisenkraut herum schwamm.   
Neugierig musterte ich die Waffen. Tyler holte eine davon heraus und gab die Box an Jensen weiter. „Hier schau mal Luna. Da ist der Auslöser. Wenn du den betätigst, wirfst du das ganze Ding dem Vampir an den Kopf. Es explodiert und hinterlässt den Vampir in einer Sprühwolke aus Eisenkraut. Sehr schmerzhaft.“, erklärte er mir und reichte die Granate an mich weiter.  
Nervös hielt ich es in den Händen und machte so unauffällig wie möglich einen Schritt von ihm weg. Aus irgendeinem Grund befürchtete ich es könnte in meinen ungeschickten Händen von alleine losgehen. Es bedarf nämlich keiner weiteren Erklärung seinerseits.   
Sehr schmerzhaft und das wusste ich, war es nicht für mich… Sondern für Vampire… Oder Hybriden.   
Tyler lächelte mir aufmunternd zu und zwinkerte. Offenbar hatte er mir meine Sorge sofort angesehen. Beschämt verstaute ich das verfluchte Ding in meiner Handtasche. Sie war zwar nicht sonderlich groß, doch das war die Granate auch nicht.  
„Wer erfindet so was?“, fragte ich, denn selbst wenn es auch böse Vampire gab schien mir diese Methode ziemlich sadistisch. „John Gilbert. Ein gnadenloser Vampirjäger.“, beantwortete Jensen meine Frage. Tyler schüttelte missmutig den Kopf.  
„Letzten Endes hatte er sich für seine Tochter geopfert. Er war ein Arsch, aber unter anderen Umständen… Naja wer weis.“, so wie Tyler da sprach klang es so als würde er ihn kennen. Jensens Augen weiteten sich. „Entschuldigung wenn ich dir jetzt zu nahe trete… Aber hat er nicht deinen Vater ermordet?“, erinnerte Jensen ihn.  
Nun war ich diejenige die Tyler mit großen Augen ansah. Dieser warf Jensen warnende Blicke zu. „Ja na und? War ebenfalls ein Arsch. Können wir das Thema jetzt sein lassen?“, wollte Tyler wissen und Jensen zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern.  
Vorsichtig stellte er die Box auf einem Stuhl ab und schob sich ein Paar der Granaten in die Hosentaschen. Auch Ruth und Mira befestigten einige an ihren Gürteln. Nur Tyler nahm keine davon in sein Waffenrepertoire. Vermutlich war es auch besser so.  
„Also wie machen wir das jetzt mit dem Fahren?“, meldete sich Ruth zu Wort. Eine gute Frage. „Ich bin ja dafür, dass wir uns nicht wie die Sardinen in der Dose quetschen.“, schallte es von Mira herüber. Seufzend kramte ich nach meinem Autoschlüssel. In Pumps fahren war etwas, dass ich wegen der Absätze nur ungern tat.  
Gerade als ich den Schlüssel gefunden hatte und mich um Ersatzschuhe bemühen wollte, fischte mir Tyler den Schlüsselring aus der Hand. Als sich unsere Hände berührten sah er mir intensiv in die Augen und schmunzelte.  
„Das Unfallrisiko in solchen Schuhen ist viel höher.“, raunte er mir zu und mir wurde erst jetzt Bewusst wie dicht wir voreinander standen. „Ich hätte mir doch Turnschuhe geholt…“, erwiderte ich und spürte wie meine Stimme verdächtig zu zittern begann.   
„Heute Abend darfst du das Fahren gerne mir überlassen.“, ließ er mich wissen. Ich nickte erleichtert. Auch wenn ich das Steuer nur ungern abgab, so war es heute eine große Erleichterung. Tyler lächelte zufrieden und bot mir seinen Arm an. „Wollen wir?“, fragte er und ich hakte mich bei ihm unter. „Also gut! Dann nehme ich die anderen beiden mit.“, verkündete Jensen woraufhin Mira und Ruth genervt aufstöhnten.   
„Hallo? Emanzipation? Wer sagt das ein Mann fahren muss.“, neckte Ruth ihn, nun war es Jensen der frustriert aufstöhnte. „Also gut Mädels. Wer möchte…“, er konnte gar nicht zu Ende sprechen, da hatte Mira schon die Schlüssel aus seiner Hand gefischt.  
„Das ist wohl eine Aufgabe für die Beta.“, stichelte sie und marschierte schnurstracks an Jensen vorbei. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich erkennen, wie er die Augen verdrehte.   
Einmal mehr wurde mir bewusst, was für Chaoten sie doch sein konnten.   
Und sie waren mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen…  
Jeder einzelne von ihnen…

Clara musterte eingehend ihr Outfit. Ein hübsches schwarzes Cocktailkleid. Schwarz und weiß waren die Schulfarben und als Cheerleader musste sie zu jeder Zeit die Schule repräsentieren. Passend zum Schulmaskottchen, dem Pinguin. Gedankenverloren zog sie den Lippenstift ein letztes Mal nach. Blutrot, wie man sich eine Vampirin vorstellte.  
Das war das diesjährige Motto. Alle Cheerleader waren sich einig. Sie würden alle als Vampire gehen. Clara schob sich die Fangzähne über und grinste probehalber. „Sieht nicht übel aus.“, stellte sie zufrieden fest. Lispeln tat sie auch nicht, schließlich waren diese Fangzähne sehr teuer gewesen. Essen würde zwar schwierig werden, doch trinken war sicherlich kein Problem.  
Clara sah auf ihr Handy. Lea Nelson hatte ihr geschrieben.  
Sie war der Captain des Teams und bald würde sie her kommen und Clara abholen. Lea war eine klassische Schönheit mit langen, blonden Haaren und umwerfend schönen Wellen darin. Selbst ihre Augen erfüllten das Klischee, denn sie waren himmelblau.   
Eigentlich mochte Clara sie nicht wirklich, da Lea sehr arrogant sein konnte. Doch da sich Kira nicht mehr gemeldet hatte und Clara ihre Schwester nicht mehr belästigen wollte, hatte sie sich mit Leas Vorschlag angefreundet abgeholt zu werden.   
Andernfalls wäre sie mit dem Bus schon irgendwie hingekommen. Auf ihre Mutter konnte sie sich nicht verlassen, da sie nichts unterstützte was mit Party und Spaß in Verbindung gebracht wurde. Clara holte ihre zierliche schwarze Handtasche aus ihrem Zimmer und kam die Treppe herunter. Ihre Mutter saß in der Küche und starrte düster ins Leere.  
„Gehst du jetzt?“, wollte sie tonlos wissen. Clara nickte zaghaft. „Dann sei um zehn Uhr wieder hier.“, befahl sie und verdutzt blickte Clara auf ihr Smartphone. Es war schon neunzehn Uhr. Das konnte wohl kaum ihr Ernst sein! Nicht mal ganz drei Stunden gab sie ihr auf dieser Party?  
Mürrisch nickte Clara auch dieses Mal. Sie würde mit Sicherheit länger bleiben, doch das musste Kate -ihre Mutter- nicht wissen. Sie würde es früh genug merken. In erster Linie war es wichtig hier raus zu kommen. Gerade als Clara sich der Haustüre zuwenden wollte erhob sich ihre Mutter und kramte eine Phiole aus dem Vorratsschrank.   
War das Alkohol? Neugierig verfolgte Clara jede einzelne ihrer Bewegungen. Kate kam auf ihre Tochter zu und hielt ihr die Flasche hin. Überrumpelt nahm Clara die Phiole entgegen. „Trink das.“, forderte Kate. Clara hielt inne. „Was ist das? Rattengift?“, hakte sie schnippisch nach. Kate bebte vor Zorn. „Denkst du wirklich ich würde meine eigene Tochter vergiften?“, fauchte sie.  
Clara zuckte unmerklich zusammen.   
Überraschen würde es sie zumindest nicht mehr. „Nach allem… was du über Luna…“  
„Luna hätte niemals existieren dürfen!“, fuhr ihre Mutter dazwischen. Tränen brannten in Claras Augen. Wie konnte ihre Mutter so etwas nur sagen?  
Einmal mehr wurde ihr Bewusst wie schnell sich Luna endgültig disqualifiziert hatte.   
Und einmal mehr fragte sie sich, was es bei ihrer Mutter brauchte um sich selbst zu disqualifizieren. Kate lies sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl zurück fallen und seufzte tief.  
„Clara… Das Zeug darin wird dich schützen. Wenn ich schon nicht mehr tun kann, dann wenigstens das hier.“, erläuterte sie und schloss frustriert die Augen. „Irgendwann wirst du morgens aufwachen und es mir danken. Du wirst ein ganz normales Leben führen mit einer ganz normalen Familie und irgendwann kommen die ersten grauen Haare.“, Kate lachte bitter auf.  
„Ich hatte nie graues Haar… Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Dein wundervolles dunkelbraunes Haar durchzogen mit grauen Strähnen…“, ihre Mutter machte einen Laut der sich anhörte wie ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Clara musterte ihre Mutter eingehender und stellte zu ihrem Bedauern tatsächlich fest, dass sich einzelne grau-weiße Strähnen durch das blonde Haar ihrer Mutter zogen. Doch das war lediglich der Lauf der Dinge.   
Menschen wurden alt! Was Clara deutlich mehr störte, war die Vorstellung ihrer Mutter wie ihr Leben zu laufen hatte. Eine normale Familie? Was sollte das sein?  
Ein Ehemann? Und vielleicht zwei bis drei Kinder? Nannte man das schon normal? Denn wenn das zutraf, dann war Clara nicht normal. Skeptisch öffnete sie das seltsame Fläschchen um es endlich hinter sich zu bringen. Die Substanz roch bitter und am liebsten hätte sie es sofort weggekippt. „Trink.“, forderte ihre Mutter mit fester Stimme.  
Clara schloss verzweifelt die Augen und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Vor allem nicht an den Geruch der Brühe. Tapfer leerte sie den Inhalt in einem großen und herzhaften Zug. Es schmeckte zu ihrem missfallen noch schlechter als es roch.  
Beinahe hätte sie sich daran verschluckt, doch Clara blieb tapfer. Die leere Phiole stellte sie auf den Esstisch und wandte sich erneut der Türe zu.  
Doch als sie die Haustüre aufzog…  
„Daddy…“, stammelte Clara als sie den großen Mann sah. Er hatte dieselben dunkelbraunen Haare wie sie selbst und seine Augen waren so grün wie die von Luna. Um dieses Grün hatte Clara ihre Geschwister und ihren Vater immer beneidet. Denn ihre Augen waren das blaue Ebenbild ihrer Mutter. Eric lächelte versöhnlich.   
„Hallo meine Hüpfdohle.“, begrüßte er seine Tochter in liebevollem Ton. Clara errötete beim Klang ihres Spitznamens, den er ihr damals gegeben hatte. Sie war immer ein sehr aktives Kind gewesen und tanzen hatte sie schon immer begeistert. Daher auch Hüpfdohle.   
„Du bist hier…“, fuhr Clara unsicher fort. Natürlich hatte sie ihn gefühlt hundert Mal angerufen, doch das er tatsächlich erscheinen würde… Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
„Ihr habt mich doch gerufen.“, erinnerte er sie und trat ein. Sofort war Kate aufgesprungen. „Was hat das zu bedeuten!“, zischte sie und drängte sich in den Flur. „Ich bin hier um nach meinen Kindern zu sehen.“, erklärte er sachlich und die Stimmung war kalt wie Eis.   
Claras Magen zog sich zusammen vor Nervosität. „Wo ist Luna?“, wollte er an Clara gewandt wissen. Wiederstrebend sah Clara ihm in die Augen. „Luna ist bei Freunden…“, nuschelte sie und ihr Vater zog beide Brauen in die Höhe.   
Dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder grimmig als er seine Exfrau musterte. „Hast du es endlich geschafft? Deine eigene Tochter aus dem Haus zu jagen!“, knurrte er sie an und Clara hielt sich die Ohren zu. Gleich würde es ungemütlich werden, sehr ungemütlich.   
„Du hättest sie gleich mitnehmen sollen!“, konterte Kate und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Dann wäre sie schon längst ein verkommenes Monster, ganz wie der Vater.“, fuhr sie keifend fort. Eric hob seine Hand um Kate zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
„Darüber reden wir jetzt nicht vor unserem Kind!“, befahl er und sein Blick wanderte zu Clara zurück. „Kannst du deine Mutter und mich kurz alleine lassen?“, bat er in deutlich sanfterem Ton. „Wird Luna in Zukunft bei dir wohnen?“, hakte Clara stattdessen nach.   
Eric lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und nickte. „Dann zieht gefälligst nicht wieder so weit weg.“, zischte Clara und sah auf ihr Display. „Versprochen Hüpfdohle.“, erwiderte er was ihm ein grimmiger Blick von Clara einbrachte. „Ich muss jetzt los! Lea ist da! Wir sehen uns später.“, entgegnete Clara und schob sich an ihrem Vater vorbei.   
„Um Zehn…“  
„Ja, ja, ja ich kann nichts versprechen!“, unterbrach sie ihre Mutter und mit Schwung flog die Tür hinter Clara ins Schloss. Nichts wie weg!  
Diesen Stress konnte sie wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Sollten sich die beiden doch die Köpfe einschlagen. Es interessierte sie nicht. Schnellen Schrittes steuerte sie das rosa Cabrio an in dem Lea schon grinsend am Steuer saß. Ebenfalls in einem schwarzen Cocktailkleid…


End file.
